The Unlikeliest of Freinds
by jgood17cps
Summary: As the ruthless civilization of human reaches an all-time cruelty and the Keidran tribes become more violent, a few young fugitives try to outwit the law and the ferocious wolf tribes. The young inexperienced Mathew, a mysterious vixen, a tough Arctic wolf, and a blind ex Templar will run for their lives as they are hunted by a fierce wolf clan set out to kill them by a force unkno
1. The Unlikliest of Freinds

The Unlikeliest Of Friends

"What is the point of doing anything if there is no one to do it with?"

As the ruthless civilization of human reaches an all-time cruelty and the Keidran tribes become more violent, a few young fugitives try to outwit the law and the ferocious wolf tribes. The young inexperienced Mathew, a mysterious vixen, a tough Arctic wolf, and a blind ex Templar will run for their lives as they are hunted by a fierce wolf clan set out to kill them by a force unknown.

_The war like tenacity of the Templars and their hunger for power has created an all-out war of the Humans and Keidran and few did little against it. Until one fateful accident defied the codes and changed the lives of those who broke the rules._

Ch.1

Mathew reached out and rested his hand on the face in the woman in front of him; she appeared dark and could not see her face or skin. Her face felt of odd and rougher than it should have for a human. She gasped and jolted he looked town to see a spear sticking out of her body. She crumpled to the ground. Help Me!" She cried out.

Mathew woke with a start in cold sweats. _"Why does this dream haunt me? I need to sleep, hopefully it will be gone by now."_ It wasn't.

Mathew waited by the fire waiting for his companions to wake and pack up just like the last three weeks. One of the tents began to shake and Jon walked out half-dressed and apparently tired. "Hey Mat" Mathew just looked back at the fire letting it warm him to the bone. "Finally up Jon?" Jon looked back over and began walking towards the woods. "Nah just need to take a piss." Mat just nodded. _"Should've known better, it's barely Moon set."_ Mat got up out of his seat and walked to the other side of the woods. _"Might as well hunt no use sitting around here like a rock" _After walking a distance he chose a nice spot in a tree and waited for prey to walk by. Mathew waited patiently for anything to come. _"What the heck am I doing here? I'm stuck in some dead end caravan, were heading straight for_ Keidran_ territory, we're transporting slaves and lord knows what else, and I'm being fed next to nothing. And who knows if I'll ever see a kind soul again. No, no this is not the time to ponder, I've got to focus."_

After an hour of waiting and no wildlife to be seen he was ready to jump down when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned to see a furry catlike face staring at him unblinking and watchful. Mathew let out a small scream and fell backwards out of the tree and fell the whole way onto his left arm. Mathew felt the painful snap in his arm and let out a shrill scream. A furry hand quickly covered his mouth his scream continued but highly muffled this time. The face came back but much closer this time and with a finger pressed to its lip and urgency in its face. Mathew's screams slowly subsided into a pained groaning only then did the cat take its hand away. "Shh." The stranger whispered. The Keidran slowly backed up and sat against a tree watching Mathew curiously. Mathew edged himself unto a tree opposite of the Keidran and stared back with just as much curiosity but seriousness in his eyes. And on closer inspection he could tell this was a female Keidran. He tried to put on a stern look but it was useless and she silently laughed at him. Mathew almost laughed himself. "Hey you try and put on a stern look with this much pain." Mathew groaned in pain as he remembered his broken arm. She stopped giggling and looked curiously at his arm. She got up slowly and approached him slowly. Mathew pressed into the tree trying to retreat from her. "Please don't kill me; please stay back!" She reached him and studied his arm for a couple second's and ran off. Mathew just sat there for a few minutes thinking of what just happened. "I thought that was the end of me. I thought she was going to kill me." His relief was short lived as the Keidran reappeared as fast as she had disappeared. But now she was holding a small bowl, leaves, sticks, and a couple vines. She put a stick in his mouth then grabbed his arm very gently and with a sudden force pulled it straight with incredible speed. The stick splintered as Mathew bit down in pain and her other hand went straight to his mouth. His scream was shriller but contained. After a few minutes of screaming he finally subsided. She slowly removed her hand and began to work on his arm. Mathew cracked his eyes open to look at his healer, she appeared to be five and a half feet tall with orange and black fur. She was defiantly a fox Keidran; she was very attractive, for a Keidran of course. _"No I can't think that, she is the enemy I must be cautious she could attack at any moment. I've got to keep my guard up."_

The Keidran finished up and held up his arm to him like a child showing something to a parent, full of triumph. He was impressed but wasn't going to show her that_. _"Hm, not bad." He said gruffly. The Keidran looked offended but said nothing more as she backed into the tree she had been sitting. Mathew sighed "Thank you for bandaging Me." She looked at him and a sly grin crossed her face. "I speak Human you know." Mathew was dumbfounded. "My name is Minnow by the way." Mathew looked back at her "Mathew Forager" he stuck out his hand only to feel the pain return. "Agghhhh" Mathew retracted his arm slowly. Minnow laughed "You humans are such babies." Mathew laughed with her "And you Keidran are such softies." She nodded but said nothing. The sun began to peak on the horizon and Mathew could clearly see that her features were very human like including her face. She had some obvious cat features like a tail, and fur, even ears that appeared to be about six inches long. He could tell that she more attractive than what other humans made them out to be. Minnow got up and began walking away. "If you ever need anything _Mat-hew_ just call out." "Wait Minnow," Mathew got up and stepped in front of her before she could run "Why did you help me?" Her ears drooped "Well it was my fault that you fell out of the tree in the first place." A look of worry crossed her face "Who's that?" Mathew looked and saw Jon walking towards them with a sword in hand and a stern look on his face. Mathew rubbed his brow "Oh crap." Jon was nearing them and was no more than ten feet away. Jon sheathed his sword and raised his fists "Just a female,, this one should be easy." Mathew looked back at Minnow, which was leaning down in her fighting stance. Mathew did the math Jon was six foot three and 225 pounds Minnow was much smaller and lighter even if she was as quick as the devil she doesn't stand a chance. Jon reeled back his fist _"This is going to suck"_ Mathew stepped in front of Minnow just as Jon thrust out. Jon's punch landed squarely on Mathew's broken arm, Mathew knees buckled underneath him, he looked up at Jon "OWW!"

Ch.2

"Mathew what are you thinking? You just broke two rules in less than thirty seconds." "Jon I know but the rules don't state anything about returning a favor, she helped me with my broken arm." "Mathew how did you break your arm?" Mathew looked over to where Minnow was sitting patiently for them to finish. "She scared me out of a tree."Mathew finally admitted. "She's the reason you're in pain right now." "Well you jabbing my arm didn't help all that much." "Look, that thing is a menace and I'm killing it right now!" Jon stepped around Mathew and began walking towards Minnow. Minnow pulled a dagger out and faced Jon with a new ferocity. Mathew once again got in Jon's way only three feet from Minnow. "You won't lay a finger on her." "Or what Mathew, what can you do with a broken arm and a broken rib?" "I don't have a broke-ugh" The uppercut from Jon to his stomach was enough to get Mathew to shut up. Mathew buckled in pain and proceeded to cough up blood. Jon raised his fist to punch Minnow "No Jon stop." "Or what Mathew?" "Jon what about slavery?" Jon paused for a second and pondered on it. "Fine if it will get you to shut up, take her as a slave. She'll bring in a nice price at the market." "Bring it back to camp when you're ready. And if you let it go, I will kill you." Jon Snatched Minnows dagger and marched back up the hill and disappeared into the thick layers of trees. Minnow sat down waiting for Mathew to build up some energy to make it back to camp. Mathew flopped on his back and faced Minnow. "Minnow I'm sorry. The only way he would stop is that I lied to him." Minnow's face lightened up "You were lying?" "Of course I- (cough cough) I was." "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were serious."

"Are you kidding me? You could kick my ass. Or just get Jon to do it for you." Minnow smiled and laughed seemingly at the same time. Mathew struggled to his feet and Minnow followed closely as they hobbled back to camp. As they approached the camp Mathew could tell something was wrong. As they entered they clearing the convoy stopped chatter and faced them. "Mathew!" Mathew winced at the sound of Erik's voice. The seven foot convoy Capitan made his way quickly over to the two with furred brow. "What the hell is this?" Mathew looked up to face the Capitan. "What's wrong Erik never seen a slave before?" "What are you doing Mathew? You know I've wanted you to get a slave, but why a wild Keidran, and not a tame one?" "Look Erik I know how bad this is but trust me this one's worth it." Erik sighed "Alright Mat you get your wish, just put in the carriage with the others." As Mathew led Minnow to the carriage he felt compelled to ask a question. "Minnow you're not in _heat_ are you?" She paused; her ears went flat, and without warning slapped Mathew claw's extended. "Pervert!" Mathew's hand went to his cheek now covered with blood. "Alright three things first, What The Hell! Two retract your claws when slapping, third I'm trying to make sure that the male slaves don't get any bright ideas." "Oh, then no. Thanks." Minnow walked off as if nothing happened leaving Mathew bewildered walking close behind. He grabbed the carriage door unlocked it with his key and opened the door with a hefty tug. He peered in to see eight male slaves all with grins on their faces as they laid their eyes on their new female companion. Mathew looked at Minnow who shrunk away behind him and flattened her ears. "Screw it." He grabbed the leash hanging of the back of the door shut it and locked it. "Here Minnow put this over your head." After a bit of struggling she managed it around her head. "Do I have to wear these Mat_-hew?"_ "Sorry Minnow but it's either the leash or the carriage, by the way just call me Mat." "Okay Mat but this leash feel's so weird on my fur." Mathew led her back to the clearing with Minnow close behind. As they reach the clearing Erik called out to them "Mat why she isn't in the carriage?" "She's not going in there Erik. I'll walk her." Erik began to argue but just went back to his other conversation. "Thanks Mat." "Don't mention it Minnow." "No really thank you." Mathew thought he felt a snake cruising up his foot but as he glanced down he could see it was Minnow's tail. "Minnow I can't move." Minnow glanced over "Hm?" "Your tail please, I need to pack." She glanced down and her ears dropped "Oh, err stupid tail seems to have a mind of its own." She flashed a large smile and retracted her tail. "Okay, Minnow I'm going to go pack up my stuff, so wait right here." "Alright." Minnow responded. Mathew set down the leash and headed over to his tent, and began packing up. _What have I gotten myself into? I know I have to release Minnow eventually but when I do Jon's going to be right there ready to beat me. I mean what the heck am I going to do? _"Mat?" Mathew snapped back into reality. He turned to see Minnow looking at him. "What is it Minnow?"" "Are you alright?" "Fine, why wouldn't I be?" "You're still gripping the broken glass." Mathew looked down at his hand, Minnow was right he must have broken the glass while packing it. He slowly opened his hand to let the glass fall out, and let the blood rush in. he finished rolling his tent and bed roll and stuffing them in his pack. He slung the pack over his shoulder, put his knife in his belt, and picked up Minnow's leash. "Mat ready to go?" Mathew glanced at Erik who was mounting up the carriage. Mathew nodded in response. Erik took his seat and started up the horses.

Ch.3

After a couple hour's more of walking they finally reached a small town on the outskirt's of Keidran walked over to Mathew with a small bag of coins in his hand's "Mathew, check us into the inn, we could all use a soft bed and a warm bath. There some extra coins in there for the cleric, I want you you to see him about your arm." Mathew nodded "Okay, will do Erik." Mathew walked over to the inn with Minnow following close behind. As they neared the inn Mathew tied Minnow's leash to a small tree near the center of the small courtyard. "Mat what are you doing?" Minnow asked concerned. "Sorry Minnow but around here people are most untrustworthy when it comes to Keidran. But I'll be right back don't worry." Her ear's dropped again. "Minnow don't do that, I fell bad enough as it is." He got up and began walking away. "Five minutes Minnow, five minutes." He reached the door and after some pulling, it finaly jerked open. Mathew walked in to one of the worst inn's he's ever seen. "Hi and welcome to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Could we interest you in a room." The man behind the table looked worse than the inn. "Yes I'll take five room key's and bath passes." "Alright that'll be 10 silver." _Ten Silver! These room's better look better the the enterance._ Mathew pulled out his coin bag and pulled out the silver coins and handed them to the innkeeper. The innkeeper pulled out five key's and passes to the bathing room's. "Thank you for staying with us."_Well at least he's got some manner's. _"Hey, do you you know if their's a cleric nearby? I need to see him about my arm." "Yes sir I do know one, he's right out the door and to the left, his shop should be at the corner of the market." "Thanks." Mathew put the coin bag in his pocket and walked back out of the inn. "Stupid Keidran get out of here! Yeah go back to the forest where you belong! You're not welcome here!" _What's going on? _Mathew thought as his pace quickened. As he entered the clearing he saw Minnow's coller empty on the ground. _"Aww crap."_ Mathew looked around franticaly for Minnow. Mathew looked around hoping to see her, but instead saw two boy's thrrowing rock's into a tree. Mathew ran up behind one of the boy's and kicked him in the back of the knee before he could throw another rock. The boy's leg's buckled underneath him and Mathew half kicked and half pushed the boy onto his stomoch. The other turned turned to face Mathew. "What the hell are you doing? It's just a Keidran." Mathew raised his fist and punched the second boy in the neck. "Get out of here before you regret it." The two boy's dropped their stones got up and ran off away from their attacker. Mathew turned back to the tree to see Minnow looking at him. "Minnow it's okay to come down now, they're gone!" Minnow jumped out of tree right above Mathew. _"Oh crap." _Mathew fell on his back with Minnow standing on his chest. "Thanks Mat, those guy's were jerk's." Mathew was out of breath from the impact. "Minnow." "Yeah, Mat." "I think you broke a rib." Minnow burst out laughing and got up off of Mathew. Minnow grabbed Mathew's good arm and got him on his feet. "Come on you Baby, let's find a healer."

"There you are sir good as new, that'll be three silver." The cleric said holding out his hand. Mathew reached into his coin purse and pulled out three pieces. "Alright now get, there are other customer's waiting." Mathew got off the table and walked to the caravan where his companion's were waiting. "Mathew do you have the key's yet?" Mathew pulled out all of the key's and bathroom passes and passed them to Erik who then gave one of each to all the caravan turned to the rest of the group "Okay boy's let's go get some rest" He turned back to Mathew "Mathew you're in charge of gaurding the supplies tonight, were counting on you. You also need to feed the slaves, but don't worry their tied up, they won't attack." Mathew nodded picked up his pack and climbed to the top of the carriage While the rest of the caravan members walked to the Inn. As soon as Mathew reached the top he pulled out his sleeping bag and his old book. "Mathew!" Mathew glanced oover at the voice and saw Erik outside the inn. "Feed the slaves first, then you can relax!" Mathew sighed and put down his book. Mathew jumped off the carriage, landing with a grunt. Mathew took his knife and cut one of the food barrel's from the side of the carriage, it fell to the ground with a thud. Mathew drove his knife into the lid and pryed it open. Mathew counted it out, there was eight slabs of deer meat in the barrel. _"Great, what am I going to do for Minnow? There not enough meat for her and the slaves." _Mathew carried the barrel to the back of the carriage and unlocked the door. After opening the door he procceded to hand ou the meat cautiousley. As soon as a slave got his claws's on the meat they devoured it quickley and savagely. Mathew reached the back to hand the last of the meat to the final slave. The slave was a massive snow white wolf Keidran, but this slave seemed different from the rest, he was calm and collected and never looked up. "Hey your meal's here." He still resisted looking up and instead raised his hand to receive the meat. Mathew gently put the meat in the Beast's hand. The wolf-man retracted the meat in his hand and began nibbling the meat slowly, Mathew noticed that blood was dripping onto the meat not from the meat. Mathew put his hand under the wolf's face, ignored the low growl and lifted his head to see a long gash across the wolf's forehead. The wolf retracted his head and finished off the meat. Mathew sighed pulled out his knife and cut the leash of the of the wolf-man and lead him down off the carriage. "Where are we going?" The wolf asked quietly. "The healer." Mathew responded breifly. When the Wolf stepped out Mathew almost fell out of fear. The wolf was much taller than he had thought and even more muscular, he must have been at least seven foot high. Minnow was waiting outside the carriage next to the food barrrel's. "Mat who is this?" "Just one of the slaves Minnow." Mathew reached into his pocked and pulled out some copper pieces, and handed them to Minnow. "Here go buy yourself some meat from the cart over, I'll be back shortly." Minnow grabbed the copper and ran off to the meat shack. Mathew resumed leading the slave over to the cleric. "Hello again sir, what can I help you with?" "I was wondering if you can heal this slave?" "Well Keidran are not my forte' but I'll give it my best shot." The healer raised his hand and rested it upon the forehead of the slave the hand began to glow very dimly but it was noticable. The cleric lowered his hand's and the scratch was gone but the scar was there. "That will be Three copper." Mathew reached into his coin bag from Erik and felt around. "_Not much left." _Mathew grabbed 2 of the 7 remaining coins and handed them to the cleric. Mathew grabbed the leash of the slave again and walked him back to the slave carriage. Upon reaching the carriage Mathew opened the door, led the slave back to his seat, and tied him back up. Mathew locked the door and turned around to see Minnow standing behind him with her hand over her eye. "Minnow what's wrong?" Minnow removed her hand to reveal a swollen eye. Mathew jumped to her side "Minnow, who did this?"She sighed and let a tear roll down her cheek "The butcher." Mathew wiped away the tear and walked toward's the butcher reaching the cart Mathew was greeted by "Hello sir, may I help you?" Mathew punched the butcher in the stomoch. The butcher fell to his knee's holding his stomoch "What the (cough) hell!" Mathew threw a piece of copper on the ground and grabbed a large fish from his pile. Mathew strolled back to the carriage with large bass in his hand "Minnow!" Minnow looked down from on top of the carriage. "Brought you some food." Minnow licked her lip's and jumped down next to Mathew. "Here Minnow got you a fish." Mathew said as he handed over the bass to Minnow. Minnow took the fish and devoured it in a couple short bites. "Do you think you we could get some more of that fish? I'm still hungry." "Er, sorry Minnow I don't think that that's an option." Mathew checked the sun's position,_ "About sundown, time to sleep." _ Mathew climbbed back on top of the carrriage and picked up his old magic book and began reading. After an hour of reading Mathew put down his book and checked the sun, it had set over the horizon leaving only a few faint streaks of color. Mathew looked over the edge of the carriage to see Minnow sleeping on the ground. Mathew sighed. Mathew grabbed his beddroll and jumped down off the carriage and slipped Minnow into his bedroll and rested her head on his pillow. He climbed back on the carriage and lay back down hoping that the nightmare didn't come back. It didn't.

Ch.4

The next day Mathew woke promptley right before sunrise more rested than he'd been all Month. He sat up and looked over where Minnow was sitting and saw that her spot was empty _"Crap, I hope she didn't leave me." _ Mathew began to panick but relaxed as he saw Minnow walking back from the wood's. "Minnow where were you?" Minnow looked taken back "I don't need to tell you where I've been, or where I'm going. It's none of your buisness." It was Mathew's turn to be taken aback "Minnow look the sherad is only going to work as long as we pretend your my slave, and that only work's if I know what your doing and when your doing it. Okay?" Minnow's ear's shot down "Fine, but only around the other's. When it's just you and me we are equal's. Understood?" Mathew smiled " Yes Ma'am." Mathew mock saluted and and lay back down. "Mat do you have any more money?" Mathew sat back up and looked back down on Minnow. "Why do you need money?" Well My tribe doesn't come this far north and when we do we usually bring warmer clothing. "Mathew nodded in understanding "Fine we'll go shopping together in about, ten minutes." Minnnow scowled "I don't need a chaperone!" "Never said you did, but the last thiing I need is you angering another rascist shopkeeper. And even if they let you shop it's just to take advantage of you and overprice the good's." Minnow's scowl disapeared and was replaced by a look of understanding. "Give me ten minutes Minnow." After ten cold minutes Mathew finally jumped down to join Minnow at the bottom of the carriage. "Come on Minnow let's go buy you some clothing." Mathew led Minnow over to the tailor shop on the opposite side of the small town. Upon entering the tailor shop they heard the same monotone greeting "Hi, can I help you with anything? Oh I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to have that wait outside." "Actually were here to buy clothes for her. And show a little respect for another being, or were can take our buisness elseware." "Sorry sir, please take a look around." The seamstress said obviously annoyed. "Okay Minnow take a look around and tell me if you find something you like." Minnow nodded and walked off intruiged by all the choices of clothing. Mathew found his way over toward's the waiting area. Mathew tried to wait but eventually nodded off.

"Mat!" Mathew jumped and almost fell out of his seat. As Mathew's eye's focused he could see Minnow standing in font of him, clothing in her hand's. "Got what you wanted Minnow?" Minnow was holding a blue overshirt and a pair of deep green pant's. Mathew stood up, took the pant's from Minnow, and looked at the prices. _"2 gold! That's a week's pay!"_ Mathew sighed and glanced over at Minnow, she seemed happier than usual, smiling as if she was a child on christmas morning. Mathew smiled "Alright Minnow let's check out." Minnow perked her ear's "Yay!" Mathew paid the two gold and handed them back to Minnow. After stepping outside Minnow removed her top revealing her self to Mathew. Mathew blushed and turned around, not wanting to stare. Mathew had always's hard their comfortability in their natural bodies but not so far as to undress in public. By the time Mathew had turned back Minnow was already finishing putting on her pant's and sweatshirt. "Warm enough Minnow?" Minnow hugged herself and gave out a loud purr in reply. "Come on we need to get back to my job." Minnow ran back to the carriage with a light heardineess in her step.

Ch.5

Edge looked around at the distruction of his village; he tried to help his freinds but his feet wouldn't move, to shout but his mouth wouldn't open, to think but his brain was frozen. A Black Wolf on a horse rode up with a spear in hand, the spear flew from his hand directly at Edge. Edge woke up panicked _"I can't move my legs! My leg's are chained!" He looked at his sorrroundings_. Edge sighed _"The carriage." _ He lowered his head waiting for the day to end and the nightmare to return. The carriage came to an abrupt halt. Edge didn't bother looking up, nothing was worth the time. The door opened and a young human male steped in. Edge could tell by his scent. _"What was his name Mick, Mack?" _"Everybody up, it's time for your weekly stretch." "Mat?" _"So that's his name." _ "One second Minnow." Mat reached Edge and raised his head like he had since he found the scratch on his forehead two day's ago. Edge still let out a small growl but never hurt or really threatened him. The human put down his head and undid his chains along with all the other slaves in the carriage. Edge waited for all the slaves to get out first then inched his way out last, only then did he feel momentary freedom. As soon as Edge steppped outside he felt the warmth of the sun soak into his skin and fur, etting the releif of the relaxation in his stretching leg's take hold. Edge took it all in, the dirt between his toe's, the sound off the bird's chirp, the green grass, and all the color's and scent's of nature. "Mat what's wrong with them?" Edge turned to see a female Keidran glancing over the shoulder of the human called Mat. "Minnow, don't be rude. These slaves barely see outside that carriage." The female looked somewhat shocked but said nothing more. "Alright slaves back in the the carriage!" A much larger man with a sword was forcing the slaves back on the carriage with no mercy, if you didn't move quick you risked a sword to the back. "Mathew same goes for your slave." "Jon it's not happening." "No Mathew this time it's not optional. Besides even if the males take advantage of your slave, kits are worth a good price on the open market." "Damn it Jon, no!" Jon grabbed Edges hair and held him like a trophy to be won. Edge was at least a foot taller then Jon but Edge knew better than to bite the hand that feeds you. "This is the best male we have, this one will father her." The smaller human retaliated furiously "Minnow is not just some Bitch to be taking for granted. Unlike you I have more class than that." The female known as Minnow had flattened her ear's and cowered deeper behind Mat. Jon dropped Edge and kicked him over to the carriage. "We'll settle this later Mat." Jon stalked off with a scowl on his face. Edge got up and once again entered his prison.

Ch.6

Mathew could hardley beleive that he stood up to Jon, he knew he was going to pay for that later. Mathew felt Minnow's tail once again wrap around his leg. "Thank you Mat." "It's fine Minnow." Mathew Picked up his pack and walked back to the front of the carriage. Erik mounted the carriage and started the horses. Mathew picked up his pace in the walk, the sooner it was over the better.

The group had decided to stop near sunset at small clifface overlooking a nearby valley. Mathew set down his pack, pulled out his tent kit, and began setting up. "Mathew!" Mathew cringed. _"Jon." _ Mathew stopped putting up his tent and turned to face Jon. "What is it Jon?" Jon was just finishing wrapping his arm's. "No one and damn it, I mean no one talk's to me like that." Jon raised his arm's to fight. "Whoa Jon, easy no need to fight." "No! Your not talking your way out of this one Mat. Now raise your hand's." Mathew sighed "Henry," The youngest member of the group stepped foreward. "take Minnow out of here, she doesn't need to see our justice system." Henry nodded and grabbed Minnow by the fore arm. Minnow resisted but Henry slightly overpowered her and managed to move her "Mathew, don't make me leave!" Mathew turned his back on Minnow "Trust me, you won't want to watch this." Minnow waas dragged past the tree line and the last thing she could see was Jon's towering figure approaching Mathew.

The boy continued to drag off Minnow a disstance awaay until the could no longer hear the fighting. Henry sat her down on a fallen tree and leaned up against a standing one. "Don't worry Mat will lose soon and we can go back." Minnow felt confused "They're fighting?" "That's what we do when we don't agree with eachother, it's a way caravans have to settle things. And it's a cheap way to make some money off some bets." Minnow scowled at the idea of grown men fighting over petty disputes. "So Mat's going to get his ass kicked?" Henry laughed "He generally does, yes. But then again we all pretty much lose against Jon. He's like a block of iron with legs." Minnnow didn't feel like continuing into this conversation any further so she remained quiet. Not long passed before one of the men came to retreive them.

Mathew managed to set up his tent before Minnow could return. _"She can't see me like this." _ Mathew thought in his own self pity. "Where's Mat?" Minnow's voice sounded off a little way's a way. "In his tent balling." Jon's voice was clear. Mathew covered his bruised face and pulled his blanket over his chest. He heard a slight rustling at the enterance to his tent, and Minnow small voice sound throught it. "Mat?" "It's okay Minnow, I'm-(cough) fine." Mathew could here Minnow's feet slowly advance and sit beside him. "Mat please don't lie, if you are fine then show me your face." Mathew hesitated but eventually removed his hand's from his face, revealing it's bloodied and bruised form. Minnow let out a small gasp. "What did he do to you?" Mathew grinned "It's better than it look's." "Mathew it's time for you to sleep." "I agree Minnow." Mathew somehow leaned up and prepared to leave. "Mat no, tonight I will take the floor you take the bed." With some force Minnow managed to make Mathew sit back down again and lay his head back on the pillow. Minnow left the tent and walked over a large tree and jumped into one of it's loweer branches. It was going to freeze over tonight, she could feel it in the air.

Mathew awoke with a start feeling terribly cold. Mathew put on his coat and shoes and walked out of the tent. Mathew walked over to Minnow tree to make sure his blanket didn't fall off Minnow which he had put on her as soon as she had fallen asleep. Sure enough it was still there. It was early and no one else was up yet so Mathew decided to rebandage his body. He walked over to the small medical kit on the side of the carriage and took off his shirt again. Mathew opened up the medical box and pulled out the wrappings, he began to wrap his chest and shoulder. Just as he was finishing up a dark sensation came into him, like he was being watched. He turned to see a giant wolf Keidran not three feet behind him with a crude spear in hand. The wolf Keidran grinned "Poor human, caught off guard." Mathew got down on his knee's and put his arm's on his head. "Smart human." The wolf Keidran grabbed Mathew by the neck and dragged him back towards the woods. After about a minute of being dragged the wolf Keidran stopped and let Mathew fall to the ground. The Keidran let out a low howl and three more came out of the wood's. Mathew jumped to his feet to face them. The largest one was six and a half feet tall, apparently the leader, stepped foreward to Mathew. "What is your name human?" Mathew cringed "Mathew" "Louder!" Mathew spoke up this time "Ma-Mathew." "Well Mathew, how many humans are in your convoy?" Mathew hesitated. The wolf Keidran backhanded Mathew. "I''ll ask again, how many human's are in your convoy?" Mathew fought the pain in his cheek. The wolf Keidran leaned in closer "Is your skull that thick? I asked you a question." Mathew spit in his face. The wolf smiled "A fighter huh?" The wolf pulled out a knife and pressesd onto Mathew's temple. "Wanna tell me now?" Mathew could feel the growing pain in his head "I'd rather drink piss." The wolf laughed "You know what? I like you, you stare death in the face, spit, and insult it. For that you get to die last." The wolf brought the dagger to Mathew's nose and cut down his cheek. Mathew fought it still. If you don't tell me I guess we could get it out of that Vixen." Mathew looked up at him "Six including me." The wolf smiled "Good it is an even fight. Bring him, we attack now."Two of the wolf men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him back in the camp's direction. After another minute of walking thet reached the camp. The wolves entered the clearing and dropped Mathew in front of them. Mathew turned to see the whole group around the fire looking right at him. Erik gave the call to arms and all the members unsheathed their weapons and faced the wolves. "I knew you humans were dumb, but your really going to fight the best of the Black wolf clan?" The men just stared them down. The Keidran charged them and the fight began.

Ch.7

The wolf's overtook the humans quickely, spearing an older man named Rick before they could react. Mathew struggled to get back on his feet. _"I need to find Minnow." _ Mathew ran back to the overhanging to see if Minnow had just woken up. Minnow was nowhere to be seen. Mathew let out a grunt of annoyance and let go of the tent, _"Where could she_ be?" Mathew tried to think of all the possible places she would have gone. Mathew realized with a start of where she was. He made sure he had his key's and made a dash for the slave carriage. Mathew reached the door and put his key in and yanked the door. Just as he had thoought Minnow was in the back of the carriage. _ "Jon!" _ Minnow saw Mathew "Mat!" Mathew jumped in and unlocked Minnow's chain. The wolf Keidran spoke up "Unlock me to!" Mathew looked at him in disbeleif. The Keidran let out a grunt of annoyance "Look I know those wolves and your guy's don't stand a chance." Mathew hesitated, still wary of him. The wolf Keidran rolled his eyes "Come on, either let me go and live or leave me and die. Your choice." Mathew conceded and unlocked him as well. The wolf Keidran jumped out of the carriage with Mathew and the Keidran following close behind. Mathew turned back to the fight only three of the caravann members were left Jon, Erik, and Henry. One of the wolves lay dead and the other three wounded. One of the last wolves charged with his spear and skewered Henry. "Henry, No!" Mathew shouted out and pulled out his dagger. Mathew charged at the wolf while he was trying to remove the mortily wounded Henry from his spear. Mathew reach the wolf and thrust his dagger into the wolf's back. The wolf howled with pain and tried to grab Mathew but he was out of reach. The wolf's comrades were to busy fighting off Erik and Jon to help him. Mathew kicked the wolf in the back of the leg, the wolf then crumpled to the ground. Mathew jumped on him and stabbed the wolf again and again and again until he was sure it was done. Mathew turned back to the wolves who had Jon and Erik at the end of their swords. The wolf that Mathew thought he had killed stirred behind him. Mathew grabbed the wolf's head and held a knife to his throat "Hey!" The wolves turned to see Mathew hold their companion. "Alright fleabags you let my guy's go and I let yours go." The wolves laughed. "You are a persistant little bitch aren't you? Alright a guy for a guy, question is" The wolves grabbed a guy each "which one do you like better?'' Mathew realized that thew were making him choose between Jon and Erik. _"Well this is an easy choice." _"The one on the left." Mathew responded to the wolf leader. The wolf nodded but didn't release Erik. "Let our companion go first then we release your human." Mathew didn't know if he should trust him but what choice did he have? Mathew released the wolf and the wolf slowly made his way to his companion's. The leader looked at his companian and nodded and in perfect sync two swords went up and two swords went down into the heads of Erik and Jon. "No you Bastards! We had a deal!" The wolf smiled "All deals are mean to be broken." Mathew felt like crying but he wouldn't in front of these barbarians. Mathew ran fast back to The wolf Keidran and Minnow "Come on, run!" The three broke into a run but surprisingely the wolves didn't give chase. _"Must be all the wounds on them that are _holding_ them back." _Mathew thought to himself but the image of Erik wouldn't leave.

The three ran for hours but eventually made camp next to a small stream on the outskirts of the forest. Mathew managed to start a fire but didn't fell like being warm or near other's, even Minnow. Mathew found himself sittting on the bank of the stream letting himself get his emotions out but he still refused to cry.

Minnow watched Mathew walk away from the camp towards the stream "I'm going after him." The wolf Keidran blocked her way "No your not." Minnow ear's shot back "Why not?" "Trust me I've been in his shoe's before, he need's to face this one on his own." Minnow's ear's raised a little but her look didn't change. "Fine." With that she stalked back to the campfire and sat down. The wolf also sat at the camp fire but more collected than Minnow. "So whats your name?" Minnow asked. The wolf Keidran looked up, Minnow appered as if the whole conversation never happened. "Knife Edge." "Knife Edge?" Edge looked down "Just call me Edge." "Why would your parent's name you that?" Edge looked back up obviously annoyed "The Arctic Wolf clans name their childeren after the weopon that killed a parent or grandparent, in this case it was my grandfather and a Knife." Minnow's ear's drooped. "I'm sorry I didn't meen to cause bad memories." "Why apoligize, you didn't know, and I didn't know him." Edge turned away from Minnow and went back to his nightmare. Minnow was left alone in her wait for Mathew to come back. But she to eventually slept after a couple hours.

Mathew sat thinking about the blank look on Erik's face as the sword was buried in his head. He thought about when he and Erik first met. Mathew was an orphan at the time, his parent' had died three month's before hand and he was forced to move out of his home. He became a wanderer, a beggar and did anything to get by. But one day he was stealing food when the shopkeeper caught him. "Stop right there you theif!" Tha shopkeeper grabbed him by the arm but Erik swooped in and told the man that Mathew was his son and was always's getting into trouble, Erik even bought all the things he stole. That's when Erik asked him if he wanted to join the caravan, Mathew couldn't believe it, he was going to get paid to walk and carry a weapon, Mathew eagerly accepted, but that seem's like a lifetime ago. Mathew now sat by the river thinking about thow the man he thought of as a father being murdered in cold blood. He wanted revenge but saw no way of achieving that without killing himself in the procces. Mathew thought about what he had lost and everything he loved was gone, or dead. But then he thought of Minnow and thought warmed him and took away the pain. _"I can't think that way about her, were two different species. It just wouldn't work out." _ But yet he thought of Minnow. Mathew got up and walked back to the fire, he was freezing. As he neared the fire he saw both Minnow and the wolf were asleep. He layed down next to the fire and let the warmth take him away.

Mathew woke up and looked around, no one was around the burned out fire. Now Mathew was worried that that the wolves took them. He looked frantically for any sign that they were still around. He calmed down as he saw the wolf Keidran step out holding a rabbit in his hand. "Hey uh, what's your name?" The wolf sighed "Edge." "Well Edge, have you seen Minnow around lately?" "Your girlfreind said something about bathing in the river." Mathew blushed deeply "Were not together." "That's not the way she's seeeing it." "You don't know what she's thinking." "Trust me Keidran know Keidran better than you would.". Edge dropped the rabbit next to the fire "Here, got this for you and your "not" girlfreind." "Were not together." "Fine go with that." "Well thank you anyway's for the food." Edge nodded and walked off towards the wood's. "Hey, where are you going." "To collect more firewood." Mathew looked down at the rabbit _"Not enough for me and Minnow. I'll just catch her a fish, hopefully she'll be satisfied with that." _Mathew picked up his knife and walked back over to the stream. The water felt freezing on his feet but he ignored it, took off his Coat and shirt and waded out into the very shallow water. He pulled out his knife and waited patiently for a fish to swim by.

Minnow approached the water and felt the water with her foot. Freezing, even with her fur. But regaurdless she took of her pant's and turtle neck and slowly walked into the water. _"It's nice to be in my own fur every once and a while." _ Even though the water was a couple feet tall she layed on her back and let the water carry her. "Dang it! I almost had it that time." Minnow sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. Downstream she saw Mat stabbing at the water. _"Whats he doing?" _ "I'll never catch a fish for Minnow if you don't hold still!" _"Aww, he's trying to catch me a fish how sweet." _ Minnow stood up and got out of the water in the direction of her clothes. She shook herself dry getting rid of most of the water and slipped on her turtle neck and pant's. She walked back to camp hoping that Mathew succeded in his task.

Mathew walked back to camp sopping wet after slipping on one of the rocks, and falling into the river, which reopened his cut on his side, but at least he caught a decent sized fish for Minnow. He strided back to camp feeling somewhat triumphant in his mission. As he neared the camp he took off his boots after they became unbearable for walking in. He carried both the fish and his boots near the fire and set both them down to dry. After a short while Minnow walked into camp. Mathew put on his boots and tossed Minnow the fish. She quickley devoured the fish leaving only a pile of bones. "Geez, Minnow you like fish don't you." "In my clan we eat whenever possible." Mathew nodded and put another log on the fire. "Do you know where that Edge guy is? I think we should all have a talk about future plans."Minnow licked her fingers "I think he went hunting again." Mathew nodded. Minnow spoke up "Mathew I'm sorry about what happened to the other's." "Don't worry about it Minnow, you couldn't have done anything about it." "I know but I still fell partially responsible for some reason….. How long did you know that Erik person? It seemed like you knew him well." Mathew sighed trying to recollect his memories of Erik. "I knew him for thirteen years. He was like my father and he treated me like his son." "How did you two meet?" "I met him when I was ten in the city of Arabu." Mathew told Minnow the story of how Erik had saved him from his pitiful excuse of a life and gave him a second chance at living. "I never knew you and Erik were so close." "Yeah well, he wouldn't want me worrying about what could have been different." "Enough about me Minnow, how did you have the great misfortune of running into me." "I would rather not talk about it. But let's just say I was running and I saw a vulnerable and rather ennchanting human in a tree. And it just's so happens that I kind've broke his arm and helped him out and vuala here I am." Mathew laughed. "Well this vulnerable human got his ass beat for sticking up for that runner." It was Minnow's turn to laugh. Edge walked out of the wood's and sat at the fire with his two companions. Mathew spoke up "Alright since were all together I think we should go our separate ways." Minnow was about to speak but Edge cut her off "Oh no, we can not split up. Not after that encounter with the wolves, you don't know them like I do. The Black Wolf clans are a bunch of mercenaary's and cutthroats but they have a code to never stop until the contract is complete. And you Mathew are a part of that contract along with me and the female." Minnow's ears went back "My name is Minnow!" "Whatever, besides the point. The point is they are going to hunt us down and our best bet is sticking together." Mathew was having a hard time taking in all the information that Edge had thrown at them "Well Edge, don't you have a clan of your own that we could resort to?" Edge gave him a menacing stare "How do you think I know all this?." Mathew hastily switched over to Minnow "What about you Minnow?" "My clan's halfway across the world. The reason I'm so far out is becouse I was on a six month scouting Mission." "So I guess were on our own." The other two nodded in agreement. "Alright first things first we need supplies, I was forced to give up all the carriage supplies becouse of the attack. The closest town is north of here, about a day's journey." Edge jumped up "And how do we know that you don't plan on betraying us as soon as we get there?" "Yes Edge I saved your sorry ass just to betray you. Look we need complete trust among eachother if were going to make it. Okay?" Minnow and Edge nodded in agreement Edge was far more reluctant although. "Okay then North it is."

Ch.8

Mathew felt the growing hunger in his stomoch. _"That rabbit barely helped my hunger." _Mathew felt around in his coat for anything to eat but to no avail. He would have to trudge on for a couple more hours with this pain in his stomoch. "Mathew, do you know where we are?" Yes Minnow I've been to this town many times." "Do you know if they sell fish there I'm getting kind've hungry." Mathew sighed "I'm sure they'll have plenty of fish there." Mathew checked how many coins were in his pocket. He had 4 gold pieces 3 silver and 10 copper pieces remaining in his small coin bag. He would have to be sparring in his money usage.

After another three hours of silent walking, with the occasional question from Minnow, the group finally reached the town. "Alright guy's before we go in there you have got to remember that you are pretending to be my slaves. I don't know how these people would respond if they knew that you guy's had "free will."" Edge looked upset but just nodded in response, Minnow shrugged it off. The three walked into town eager to aquire supplies and leave. Mathew bought three tent's and three sleeping bags, he also bought food and freshwater. Mathew went on to the blacksmith and bought him self a bow and a quiver of arrows, and an old sword for Edge. Mathew counted his money, he was down to his last preciouse coins. "Alright guy's let's head out. We need to stay ahead of the wolf pack, they should have rested by now." The group gathered all their supplies and set out heading west towards the coast-line.

After two more hours of walking Mathew decided it would be a good time to set up decided to set up camp. Mathew got the fire started and took a seat on his bed roll. "Do you think we'll make it to the coast in time Edge?" Edge just shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's comforting. Anyway I got first watch so sleep up." Mathew took a seat up in low hanging branch and kept a watchful eye over the campsite.

Minnow watched Mathew walked away "I don't know what your talking about Edge, he seems to be doing fine to me." "Trust me Minnow he's not okay, he's holding his greif down." "How do you know that?" "Believe me Minnow, I've been doing it for years." Edge got back to work on setting up his tent. Minnow glanced back over to where Mathew was sitting wandering what he was actually thinking. At the edge of the woods she saw a pair of yellow eyes gleaming through the underbrush. Minnow made sure Edge was preoccupied and she slipped of into the wood's after the figure. She reached the treeline and a followed the figure to a small clearing. She stepped in to see the outline of a large wolf standing before her. "Dang it Balder what are you doing here?" "Just made sure that you were sticking to the plan." "I know what the plan is, just give me some time." "Jinx came and told us what happened when they attacked, why didn't you help?" "I don't know, I-I hesitated." "The others think your starting to show real afffection's for that human." "That's not true!" "I know but the other's don't think so. Look were setting up an ambush in Viiagorra that's the town up ahead, make sure they go there, okay?" Minnow dropped her ears "Fine, I'll make sure that they go to your preciouse town." Good, look you've always been a good infiltraitor but screw this up and Jinx will kill you. Okay I got to get back to the the other's so look after yourself okay?" "Okay, now get out of here, I hear someone coming." Balder ran off silently without a second to spare. Mathew appeared behind Minnow "Minnow are you okay? I thought I heard someone back here." Minnow turned to face him "No I'm fine, just thinking out loud." "Well okay just be careful, those wolves could be anywhere." Minnow nodded "Okay, I'll be back soon." Mathew walked back to the underbrush in the direction of the campsite. _"I've done this a dozen times before, why do I feel so guilty this time? Maybe I do like Mathew but that can't be right, were two different species it wouldn't work. But then why do I feel this pain inside me?" _She pushed the feelings aside and walked back to the camp. She saw the fire ahead and hurried to it as she realized that she was freezing. She reached the fire and let the warmth sink into her fur, and then she sat down now content with her self.

Mathew watched Minnow sit down by the fire and felt a chill of anxiety run up his spine. _"I'm sure I heard someone but who would she be talking to? Were the only ones out here, unless… No I can't think that way I'm even the one who said we needed trust umong us and I can't break it just becouse I'm getting nervous. Besides it was probobly nothing anyway's so why bother." _ "Mathew." Mathew snapped to attention to so Minnow looking at him "Please stop staring at me, your making me nervouse." Mathew blushed and looked away _"I have got to stop doing that." _

Mathew checked the moon, it was past midnight. He jumped down from the tree and walked to put the fire out, but he noticed Minnow sleeping on the ground. He said her name just to be sure but she didn't stir. He pciked her up and and carried her to her tent. Before he set her down she woke up "What are you doing?" "It's okay Minnow, just taking you to your bed." Mathew set Minnow down on her sleeping roll and covered her with a blanket. Mathew removed his hand and walked to Edge's tent "Edge your turn for watch." No response came from the tent. Mathew peered in and Edge was sitting up looking at him with a feirce look on his face "Murderer!" Edge tackled Mathew quickely and without warning. They began to roll around fightin for supperiority of the grapple. Edge finally gained the upperhand and began to choke Mathew. Minnow popped her head out of her tent to see Edge choking Mathew. Minnow ran to Edge's side "Edge it's okay, were friends remember." Edge looked to Minnow and his blood shot eyes began to die away and his grip on Mathew loosened just enough for Mathew to begin breathing again. Edge let go entirely and got off Mathew "I'm sorry I was having a nightmare, and you came in, and I freaked. I'm sorry." Mathew got to his knee's and after a spasm of coughing replied to Edge "It's fine Edge, I don't blame you. Would this be a bad time to tell you it's your watch?" Edge seemed to laugh but suppresed it "Okay and sorry again." "It's fine Edge." Mathew got up and walked back to his tent as did Minnow to her's. He lay down in his bedroll Trying to ignore the pain in his neck.

Mathew woke up to feel the throbbing pain still residing in his throat. He threw off his blanket and walked into the open to find a thin layer of frost on the ground. Minnow was already up and apparently trying to start a fire. Mathew grabbed his sparkstones from his coat and approached her. He leaned down next to her and hit the stones on eatchother creating an array of sparks. On the fourth attempt a twig caught fire which slowly but surely spread the rest of the firewood. "Thanks Mat, I can't stand the cold." "Neither can I, but thats why were heading west. In a couple days we'll hit the shore and catch a boat south." Minnow nodded "Do you think we could make a stop at a town nearby?" "Why would you want to visit a town? Most likely the wolves have sent scouts to all the towns in the area." "I know but I have some unfinished buisness there." Mathew rested his hand on his forehead "Where would you want to go?" Minnow perked her ears. "Well if you insist, I was hoping we could go to Viiagorra." "Viiagorra? That's not much of a town, why would you want to go there?" Minnow hated lying to Mathew but she managed to speak again "Like I said I have unfinished buisness." Mathew sighed heavily before responding"Fine we'll make a minor detour to Viiagorra. We'll be there by at most two day's from now." Minnow hugged Mathew "Thank you Mat-hew." Mathew's face began turning blue and cringed his back as Minnows claw's dug into his back "Minnow… Can't breath." Minnow released her grip on Mathew and retracted her claws. "Sorry Mathew." "Its fine Minnow, I don't think I'm bleeding." Mathew walked back to his tent leaving Minnow who was happy as ever on the outside but dying inside.

Minnow walked down the path with Minnow on his mind. _"Somethings wrong with her, why would she want to go to Viiagorra?This isn't a coincidence, she know's something." _ Mathew glanced behind him to find Minnow lagging behind obviously deep in thought. "Minnow!" Minnow glanced up and stared back at Mathew "Your lagging behind, keep up." Minnow sped and kept pace with Edge and Mathew. Minnow looked over toEdge with the map "How much longer to Viiagorra Edge?" Edge shrugged in response. "Mathew how much longer?" Mathew sighed "Five minutes closer than the last time you asked." "Seriously Mathew." "Oh, I'm dead seriouse." "Cut the chit chat both of you.". Minnow had drooped her ears but Mathew took no notice. _"Odd he usually goes for that. Whats bugging him? He's acting suspiciouse of me. Shoot I hope he's not catching on to the plan." _ Minnow returned her ears to their natural position, it was obviously no good to try and get attention. Minnow hoped they got there soon, Lying to Mathew and Edge was becoming unbearable.

"Edge I think we should stop and make camp." Edge looked at Mathew "It's not even sundown." Mathew pointed to the sky a distance away "Yeah but those clouds seem kind've menacing." Edge followed his finger to the distant clouds and Mathew was right a storm was definetly on the way. "I agree. Last thing we need is a storm bearing down on us out in the open." Mathew lead Edge and Minnow off the main path and deep into the forest where they decided camp would be a good idea. Mathew stopped and set down his gear for the night.

The storm hit fast and relentlessly pounding away at the tents and allowing no one to step outside even for a breif moment without getting buffeted by rain and hail. Mathew sat alone in his tent thinking about Minnow's rasheness to do toViiagorra. "Mathew." Mathew looked over to the entry way to see Minnow soaked standing in the doorway "Minnow come in her before you get a cold." Minnow opened the flap and walked in to the relatively drier tent. "What are you doing Minnow?" "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "Why wouldn't I be okay?" "You've just been acting distant today." "Minnow I told you that I'm fine. Just go back to your tent." Minnow dropped her ears and her eyes watered over. "Minnow, I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time coping with whats happened these past few day's. But now is not the time to talk about it. Now why don't I walk you back to your tent and you can get a good night's sleep." Minnow nodded. Mathew led Minnow out of the dry tent into the battering rain, it soaked Mathew to the bone. The two ran over to Minnow's tent with a lightneess in their step. Mathew reached the tent first and threw open the flap for Minnow and then went in himself. Mathew adjusted his eyes to the dark interior of the tent. "Thanks for walking me back Mathew." "It's fine Minnow." Minnow lay down in her bedroll and curled up in her blanket. Minnow smiled and hugged Mathew. Mathew could feel Minnow's claws dig into his shoulders but didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. Mathew let go of Minnow and was about to leave but Minnow stopped him "Stay Mat." "That wouldn't be a good idea Minnow." "No not like that, it's just that I feel safer with you around." Mathew sat down next to Minnow reluctantly but willingly.

Mathew sat by Minnow's side for hours now reluctant to leave, wanting to keep his word to stay by her side. But he could only stay awake so long before he returned to his tent and fell asleep.

Edge woke up feeling more rested than he had since the caravan. He rose from his bedroll and walked out of his tent. He felt the morning dew on his paws, he felt more relaxed than he had in years. Despite the fact he was being hunted by the wolves and was now running for his life with two strangers, yet he felt somehow content just being free again. He wrappped his fists and walked over to Mathew's tent. "Mathew time to get up the storm has passed." Mathew walked through the opening of the Tent "I'm up, I'm up." "Get packed up were heading out." "Why so soon?" Edge scoffed "Oh did you miss the part where the caravan was wiped out by wolves?"

"Minnow…..Minnow!" Minnow jumped up out of the sleping roll. Mathew was standing above her "Time to wake up sleepyhead." Minnow ssat up and yawned "Morning Minnow."Minnow yawned in exhoustion"How did you sleep Mathew?" "Well it was a little damp becouse I had to walk someone back to their tent." Minnow smiled and punched him on the arm "I don't consider you offering to do it as an obligation." Mathew laughed "You should go pack up Edge seems to think that the wolves are right behind us." Minnow nodded Mathew left the tent leaving Minnow to pack.

Edge came up to Mathew and kneeled down next to him as he packed "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Mathew was tacken back "What?" "With Minnow, you need to know what your getting yourself into." "What are you talking about?" "Look like I said I know Keidran, and the females usually get very passionate about a relationship very quickely." "So what?" "It means that you'll have to remember that if and when she makes a move. Don't get me wrong I think that it's completely unnatural but last thing I need is you two being driven apart when were being hunted." "Look there's nothing major going on between us." Edge stood up "Yet Mathew." Edge walked over to his already finished pack and slung it over his back leaving Mathew to ponder on his words.

Ch.9

Minnow walked solemnly behind Mat with a feeling of dread. She felt the weight of guilt on her shoulder's making the world seem light in comparison. She looked up at Mat, she had never felt this way about any of the others she had tricked into the wolves clutches. But she felt diffrent for this human, he treated her like an equal or at least tried to which is much more than most. She couldn't shake this feeeling off of her, weighing her down like a stone. "Are we almost there Edge?" Minnow glanced at Mathew's question. For once Edge responded "Just past that ridge acroos that steep valley up ahead, we should be there by tommorow." Minnow felt despair _"Another day of this?! I don't think I'll make it." _ But yet she trudged thinking of the near future.

Minnow sat alone in her tent pondering on what she was going to do, especially on what would happen to Mat once they imprisoned him. _"Would they torture him, kill him, or even hold him for ransom? Holding him for ransom seems far fetched, humans seemed to think it unhonorable to become slaves. Odd." _ "Minnow?" Edge's voice pulled her out of her subconciouse state. "Come in Edge." Edge entered the tent and sat next to the entryway. "We need to talk about Mathew." "Okay, continue." "You need to stop with this relationship thing with Mathew." Minnow reeleed back her ears. "That's not your place." "I think it is, when you both get this through your heads. You cann't have a normal relationship with him." "First of all were not together, and second even if we were, why not?" "First of all yes you are, second of all, you are two completely different races, that would be too restrictive on you two. Not to mention the last thing we need is drama in the group tearing us away from our only chance of survival." Minnow's gaze darkened "Leave. Now." Edge stood up "Just think about it." Edge walked out and closed the flap. Minnow sat there dicarding his words _"What does he know? I can feel about Mat the way I want to. Even if I'm in a plan to kill him, and about to openly betray him." _"No, no, I have a job to do, and no one is going to stand in the way of that." She repeated that over and over in her head but couldn't get it to replace the guilt that lingered inside her. Above all she just wanted to talk with Mathew and hope for the best. Minnow got up and walked out of her tent becouse that was exactly what she was going to do. She left her tent for the dim forest setting. Minnow walked over to Mathew's tent hoping to see him but when she opened the flap to her surprise he wasn't there. _"Where could he be?"_ Edge walked by her carrying a load of firewood "Didn't take my advice huh?" Minnow was about to retort but Edge cut her off "It's fine. If you insist on this relationship fine but I still don't think it's right. Romeo's down by the lake if you're intent on looking for him." Minnow wanted to say something clever back but nothing came to mind. She stalked off towards the lake in frusteration. She reached the small beach and looked up and down hopeing to see him. She caught sight of him floating on the lake in his underwear. She smiled this was going to be fun.

Mathe floated in the over sized pond letting it wash away his emotional and physical pain. It was nicee to be alone and have time to himself. But yet he though of Minnow and the way she made him feel when she was around. While he felt happy he could also feel a sense of dread that he would hold her back from so much in a relationship. Mathew felt somrthing sharp run up his back. He was frozen to the spot, he felt it again just a single sharp object running up his spine. Mathew screamed and ran for shore in a record time. He reached shore to see an orange and black creature lurking beneath the water. The creature broke the surface and Mathew couldn't believe it, it was Minnow. She broke the surface and burst out laughing. "You should've seen you run! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mathew couldn't help but laugh along "Oh ha ha, very funny Minnow." Minnow continued to laugh leaving Mathew to feel more and more flustered. "Alright Minnow it wasn't that funny." Minnow's laughing died away. "Come on that was hilarious." Mathew wanted to scowl but it was an ill attempt and it came out wrong. "Still can't put on a serious look huh Mathew?" "That's a given but that was a crude joke." "But it worked didn't it? Mathew laughed once more but then he remembered partial nudeness. He covered himself in embarresment "Sorry for me being mostly naked and all but I wasn't expecting company." Minnow laughed "That's more clothes than my clan wears on an average basis." Mathew blushed not wanting to think about it. Mathew ran over to the tree with his clothes and a towel in it's lower branches.

After five Minutes Mathew had dried off and put back on his clothes Minnow turned back to Minnow who had exited the water and slipped back on her sweatshirt. "Mathew walked over beside Minnow "You know what? I don't think we should go to the city." Minnow ears dropped "Why not?" "I just got a bad feeling about it, like something's not right about." "But you promised Mathew." "I' sorry but we can stop at the next city if you want."

Minnow realized she had a choice between Mathew and the wolves. It seemed like an easy choice but she couldn't seem to get the words out. "Minnow what do you want to do?" Minnow looked back up at Mathew "If you promise we can visit the next city then we can skip this one." She felt a great weight release her shoulders and a new feeling take it's place. "Okay I promise, and Viiagora isn't much of a city, barely even a town at that. Why did you want to go there in the first place?" Minnow laughed "Wouldn't you like to know." She walked back to the forest leaving Mathew gazing after her.

Ch.10

Edge waited outside his tent for the odd lovers to return. _"So since my attempt with Minnow failed I'll try Mathew tommorow but first, where are they?" _ Laughing coming from outside the clearing told him they were right outside. Mathew and Minnow appeared on the tree line apparently in mid conversation. "Mathew!" Mathew stopped talking and approached Edge "Where the Hell were you two!" Edge silently shouted. Mathew looked like he'd just been attacked "We were down by the river." "Look Mathew I know you want "alone" time with her but we need to stay together." "Alright geez. By the way we decided to skip the city" Edge scowled "I could care less." Mathew gave him a funny look and walked over to Minnow and gave her a hug apparantly turning in for the night. Edge decided sleep was what he needed as well and walked back into his tent. He lay down in his bedroll letting his anger follow him to his sleep.

Edge woke the next morning feeling exhausted, like he had run a mile while he was sleeping but he chose to ignore it. _"Last thing we need is a hinderence." _ Edge gazed out of his tent to see Mathew and Minnow sitting next to eachother by the fire _"As if we don't have enough of that as it is." _ Edge raised ouof his bed and wraped his fists in his normal morning routine and ventured into the outside. Mathew gazed up "Hey Edge, Get a good night's sleep." Edge nodded but said nothing in response. "But since were detouring the detour it should take us a coupled more days to reach the docks." "That's sounds resonable." Minnow put in enthusiastically. Edge groaned in frusteration. _"These two are impossible" _ Edge stalked back to his tent and kick down one of the suppports knocking it down.

"What was that about?" Mathew thought about it for a moment before he gave a response. "I have honestly no idea." "Well Edge seemed flustered as he came back to camp." "He's just upset about all the schedule changes." _"I think." _Minnow spoke up again "I hope he's not upset with me." Mathew looked shifteed his gaze from the fire to her "But what if he's mad at me?" Minnow thought for a second "Then your gonna be on your own." Mathew smiled. Edge shouted from the other edge of the camp in a demanding tone "Were moving out now! So get ready."

Mathew walked steadily as they have been for the past four hours. "Hey Edge, have we passed Viiagora yet?" Edge grunted and gave his usual shrug. "When we reach the docks were buying you some lessons in socialization." Edge said nothing but gave a feirce scowl. "How are you holding up Minnow?" No response came from behind him. Mathew turned around and to his surprise saw that Minnow was no longer following him. "Minnow?"

Minnow awoke with a numbness in her neck, she felt it to find a dart protruding her skin. With some effort and pain she pulled the dart out of her neck and looked at her sorroundings to find herself in a dark cave. She began to panick but managed to contain it inside of her. An odd voice spoke from the opposite end of the cave "Don't be afraid." Minnow let fear take hold of her "How could I not be afraid!?" "Well all I did was save you from those slavers." "Slavers? What are you talking about, Edge and Mathew are friends. I think your more af an enemy then they are." "Well as humoring as that sounds I doubt it highly that you are really friends." "We are!" A discriminate laugh came in response "I doubt they even know your name." "That's not true, they know my name's Minnow." Minnow huh? That's an odd name." "Look whoever you are I don't want to give full history lesson on my homeland but what I will tell you is that my tribe names their young after animals in nature. It just so happens that my mother named me Minnow." "Ah, well that's certainly interessting but then why were you with those two ruffians?" "It's a long story." "Don't worry I have time." Minnow sighed "Fine if it'll get me out of here I'll tell you."

"Any luck Edge?" "I can't pick up her scent. She just vanished." "We have to keep looking for her. The last thing I want is that one of those wolves picked her off and they're torturing her." "Maybe we should just leave her." Mathew rounded on Edge angrily "What is your problem with her!" Edge responded with just as much fury "You don't know them like I do!" "Edge I am a slave trader, well an ex slave trader but beyond the point, I think I know Keidran." "No you don't! Not like me." "How?" "I am a Keidran you asshole! Which means both of my parents were Keidran, And my mother was Keidran and… she… she walked out on us. She was young and stupid but she married my father a month after they met and soon after had me. But she was unstable and left me and my father for the next guy down the line. My father loved her but it wasn't enough. What I'm saying is that Keidran especially females can not control themselves and rarely stay with someone for more than a year." Mathew lost his anger and replaced it with pity"Edge I'm sorry for the way I brought that up but I refuse to believe Minnow will do the same unless it happens to me, well if anything does progress between us." Edge nodded "I understand but just be careful with her." "Fine, now can we keep searching"

"-And then I woke up here, so that's how I had the great misfortuune of this escapade." Wow you really were going to kill that Mathew guy?" "Well it's my job, or it was my job." "Your job kind've sucks." Minnow lowered her ears. "Look Minnow, I doubt it was your dream as a little girl to seduce targets, make then vulnerable and let wolf mercenarys kill them." "I don't need advice from a monster who lives in a cave." "That depends on the advice that the monster is giving you. Like for instance don't give yourself a black eye and blame it on a buthcher just to gain a mans affection." Minnow scowled "Yeah that's great now how do we get out of here." "Oh where are my manners I forgot I'm not the only one who's blind." "Your blind?" No response came "Hello?" This time a fire flickered next to the side of the cave which envoloped the wood very quicley lighting up the cave. Next to the fire was a human man holding a staff sitting on what appeared to be a pile of leaves and twigs. "Is that better?" Minnow couldn't get over his eyes wrapped in tape that went all the way around his head. The man spoke up in mock judgement "It not nice to stare you know." Minnow was shocked "How did you know I was staring?" "Past experience." The Man respondend. Minnow was still confused but didn't reply. The man didn't appear to be that old, maybe twenty nine or thirty years old. The man stood up and grabbed his staff "If what you say is the truth the let's go find your friends." Minnow stood up and followed him down the long winding tunnels that slowly became brighter until they reached the cave mouth. Minnow ran the rest of the way eager to see the sun. She reached the exit and stepped out into the open air. The blind man appeared behind her "Come on I took you from your friends in-" After a breif moment of focusing and a slight tap on the ground he pointed in the direction with his staff "-that direction." As soon as he said it he began walking in the direction. "Are you sure about that?" Minnow said doubtfully "Well just becouse I'm blind doesn't mean I don't have a sense of direction." Minnow was still doubtful but followed anyway. "Bu the way you still haven't told me about you." The blind man laughed "Well my name is Terron and I'm blind and I like living in a cave" Minnow almost laughed "Well I knew two of those things but your name is new." The man didn't respond but instead took a sharp turn to the left which opened up to a path. "This is where I hit you with my dart, your freinds probobly backtracked to find you so let's head this way." The boy took a right this time heading down the path. "How do you get around so well being blind?" "Thats a long story." Minnow gave a similar awnser "I've got time." The man laughed "Alright genius I'll tell ya."

"Mathew this is hopeless were never going to find her like this." Edge said disheartidly. "No Edge we just need to keep looking." Edge looked around at the sorrounding forest "Do you remember where the path is?" Mathew scowledd of course "Its west of here." Edge sighed "Maybe we should just head back to the path." Mathew either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Edge growled and grabbed Mathew's shoulder "Look you idiot were not going to find her like this, blundering around the forest for hours! Our best bet is waiting at the path, chances are the people that took her were coming back for us." Mathew look angered and his skin was red but he eventually nodded giving his consent. "Fine, we'll head back, for now." Mathew shook Edge off and began walking back to the path. Edge followed eager to get back to the path.

Ch.11

"And after completing my training at the Royal Monk Academy I moved out here and was taking refuge at the cave." Minnow was surprised to learn that this man had such a complex backround. "So you were born with your blindness?" Terron laughed "Well no, I have been blind yes but I can see, kind of by generate my sorroundings by sound." Minnow found that odd "So what are we going to do as we reach the path Edge? I doubt it Minnow will just run throught the trees." "Shut it Mat we'll figure something out." Terron pointed to the left "Sounds like your friend are that way." Minnow smiled and ran in the direction of the voices of her friends. She broke through the tree's running at full speed. She reached the top of a large steep hill and looked down the ridge to see Mat and Edge working there way up the hill. Minnow screamed out to them "Up here!" Mathew and Edge and to their obviouse surrprise saw Minow standing on the hill "Minnow is that you!?" Minnow didn't respond but instead ran down the very steep hill at a high speed.

Edge watched in humor as Minnow ran down the hill straught at Mathew. Mathew tried to react but it was to late as Minnow tackled him at full speed. Edge gave out a chuckle as they rolled all the way back down the hill. "Glad that wasn't me." "Me too." Edge jumped as someone spoke beside him. He turned to see a strange man with wrapped eyes. "Who the hell are you?" The man seemed apologetic "Oh how rude of me my name is Terron and I accidentily kidnapped your friend there." Edge grabbed him and threw him down the hill filled with anger.

Mathew felt an explosian of pain as he and Minnow hit the bottom of the hill on his back. "Minnow." Mathew said out of breath "What Mat?" Mathew arched his back in an attempt to release some pain. "You have got to stop breaking me." Minnow didn't laugh but instead crawled over to Mathew and hugged his limp body. Mathew didn't feel the claws this time _"That must be when she's excited." _Mathew concured to himself. Mathew sat up but Minnow refused to let go. "Minnow your fine, nothings wrong." "I know but it just seems like I haven't seen you in days." "Minnow it's been six hours." Minnow was surprised to hear that it had been so long but she still refused to let go of Mathew. "Minnow I'm not carrying you up the hill." Minnow laughed "We'll see."

Edge sat up and watched Terron work his way back up the hill "That was rather unpleasant you know." Edge glared at him "So was taking the girl." Terron chuckled "Touch'e. But was chuckking me down the hill three times really neccesary? "Completely." Terron reached the top and collapsed. "Well besides all this I'm guessing your Edge." "Who the heck told you about me!?" "Well the Fox was nice and told me about you, and I must say you live up to what she described you to be." Terron found himself climbing the hill a fourth time after a push from Edge."

"Mathew come on your halfway there!" Mathew adjusted Minnow on his back and continued up the path. "Your lighter than you look but this hill is torture." Mathew almost stumbled as a man rolled past him yelling curses. "Who was that?" Minnow laughed "That was Terron, my kidnapper." "Oh, you want me to beat him up?" Minnow playfully punched him in the back of the head "No, he's a decent guy, he thought you were a slave trader and was "saving" me but he brought me back." Mathew didn't respond but kept walking. "Mathew faster!" "Minnow your about to join Terron." She smiled but said nothing more in the ascent. Upon reaching the top Mathew collapsed and Minnow finally let go and sat by Edge on his log. "What are you doing Edge?" "Just waiting for that blind guy to get back up here so I can push him backdown." "Oh don't, he's a nice guy." "So was Mathew until you killed him." Minnow looked back over at Mathew still gasping for air, but not as spuratic as he once was."Oh don't worry he's still breathing." Edge glanced over "Barely." A heavy breathing sounded from down the hill, Minnow turned to see Terron working his way up "Edge, I'm going to kill you!" Edge for all the time Minnow knew him gave out his first smile, it was a small smile at that. Terron reached the top and collapsed on himself "Minnow, you were right about that one, he is a brute." Edge just continued his small signifigant smile.

Ch..12

Mathew slumped down in his bedroll exhaustedfrom the long day and sore from carrying Minnow. Mathew lay in his bedroll for at least an hour but sleep would not claim him. He gave up and left the tent for the warmth of the fire. He noticed Terron in the tree next to him "Your still here?" Terron looked over "Aw, you sound disapointed." Terron responded in a sarcastic tone. "Well you kind've took Minnow." "I didn't mean to steal your girlfreind." Mathew didn't even try arguing the girlfreind joke. "Are you going to stick around long?" "Maybe, you guy's seem like fun." "Yeah when were not running." "Running? Running from who?" "Well I guessed we kind've pissed off one of the Black Wolf clans and were part of some conract for them." Terron looked surprised but not afraid or wavered "Then I best stick with you guy's, you'll need the protection." Terron smiled as the words left his mouth. "Thanks for your concern."

Minnow woke up and happily not in a cave. She stretched and stood up ready for the craziness of the new day. She left her tent to see the the three guy's huddled around the duing fire apparently talking about future plans. "Hey Mathew." Mathew just waved her off and went back into the apparently intense conversation. "I don't care Edge, Terron is welcome to come along."" Fine whatever just make sure he stay's out of my way!" Edge stalked offtowards the woods. Mathew turned back towards Terron "You'll be fine, he just needs to blow off some steam." Mathew stalked off in the oppoosite direction. "You sure have some interesting friends there Minnow." Minnow looked back at Terron "We don't get to pick'em."

Edge looked up from the map and stopped walking "Theres the city." Sure enough the very large port-city was there waiting for their arrival.

They entered the city and were envoloped in the bustling of the Large busy area. They found there way throught the crowd to a small tavern near the center of the city. The tavern was pretty empty except for the couple men at the bar, and a tough looking woman behind the counter. "Get something or get out." "Do you have any rooms avalible?" She sighed "No buisness is just hopping, yes we have avalible rooms." Mathew checked them in and led the group upstairs. "Edge, you and Terron are sharing a room. Me and Minnow will share the other one." Edge scowled and jerked his door open. Mathew watched after him "He took that better than I thought." Terron followed but wary of Edge. Mathew led Minnow over to their room and opened the door to reveal a decent room. "We should be safe here Minnow, at least for the time being." Minnow gazed at the room, for her this was as nice as it's ever been. Minnow rested her eyes on the bed and jumped on it embracing it's softness. "It's been so long since I've seen or slept on a bed." "Same here, I was usually on guard duty for the caravan, so I never went into the inn's we stayed at on the road." A loud snore came from Minnow who had sprawled out on the bed. Mathew couldn't tell if she was faking it or if she was just that tired. "Well then." Mathew dropped his bundle on the floor and left the tiny apartment, and went back to the bottom floor. The lady was still behind the counter wipeing down the table. "Can I get ya a drink?" Mathew was caught off guard "Sure, that's sounds good." Mathew took a seat at the bar next to crusty minor who smelt of dirt, sweat and cheap whiskey. The lady put down a shot glass and poured a fiery red liquid into it. Mathew didn't know what to make of it. "Whats this?" The lady turned back to him "That's my special recipe, Dragon fire. You look like you've had a rough week." Mathew picked up the glass and looked into the deep red liquid, and it did appeared to be a liquid fire. Mathew raised the glass to his lips and took a swig. The liquid felt oddly cold in his mouth and was extremely refreshing. Mathew had six more before the lady denied him a seventh and was forced to take him back to his room. Minnow woke up as they entered the room, she became nervouse at the site of him "Is he okay?" The lady nodded "He's fine, just had one too many." She set the drunk Mathew on the apartment's sole chair and left. "Are you okay Mathew?" Minnow asked as genuine as possible. Mathew looked up at her "Neva betta, ma needs another drinks." Mathew tried to stand but his intoxication left his legs useless. "Tupid legs, wont eva work when I need'em." Minnow was becoming annoyed "Mathew, no more alchohal for now but you need to sleep." Mathew stopped his struggle to get up and looked over at Minnow "Well hey dare pretty lady, you want ta help me up?" Minnow blushed "No Mathew just sleep." Mathew became flustered "Fine, da whiskey dasted awful anyway's." Minnow grabbed a pillow and threw it at Mathew's face "Sleep!" Mathew grabbed the pillow,with obviouse effort put it behind his head, and fell asleep almost insantly. Minnow was stiilll wary oof him but didn't bother to do more as she was exhausted enough as it is. She lay back on the the bed and slept again.

Ch.13

Minnow woke up the next morning feeling relaxed. She sat up giving out a loud yawn, she looked back over at Mathew's chair to find it empty. _"Hope he isn't hungover that bad." _Minnow's thought was cut off as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Minnow responded. Edge opened the door but didn't enter. "Were heading to the docks in the hour, so get ready." Minnow was confused "This early?" "Minnow, it's past midday." Minnow looked out the window to see the sun strong in the sky. "Oh." Minnow responded feeling stupid. Edge spoke up again "You have an hour." Before he could shut the door Minnow struck him with a question "Have you seen Mathew? I'm worried he might still be a little out of it." Edge smiled, happy to dis Mathew "Romeo's trying to figure out how to face you again. Especially after the alchohal incident and the whole hitting on you drunk thing." He shut the door leaving Minnow grinning through her teeth.

Mathew held the cold towel to his head and let out a moan of releif. The wet rag felt good on his massive headache. A man took a seat across from Mathew, Mathew looked back up from his table in the bar to see Edge. "Did you talk to Minnow for me?" Edge flashed a sly smile "Yeah I set ya up." Mathew couldn't decide too be worried or releived. "Well, I guess I'm pretty screwed aren't I?" Edge stood up from the table and rested his hand on Mathew's shoulder. "Your doing fine." Edge released the shoulder and walked back up the stairs. Mathew put the rag back on his head remembering his headache. The Bar lady came over to his table and offfered him a drink. Mathew couldn't stand to look at the alchohal. "No thanks I had enough last night." The lady gave a dissheveled shrug "Suit your self." She left the table and went on offering drinks to other customers. _"Whiskey sucks." _ Mathew thought as he slumped further in his chair.

Jynx stood up from his chair and stalked out of his tent into The Black wolf clan camp. Zhor, his top Sargent snapped to attention. Jynz kicked the smaller wolf aside "Where the hell are those three!" It had been two days since when the targets were supposed to show up. "Balder!" The large wolf came forward with a fear in his eyes. "Where are the two contracts and Minnow." Balder hesitated before he spluttered out "I-I don't know sir. I told Minnow to take them here." Jynx grabbed his dagger on his belt "You know Balder-" Jynx thrust his dagger into Balder and jerked it out. Balder gasped and collapsed"-I'm getting tired of your shit." Jynx turned back to his men who had shrunk away in fear. Jynx pointed to a younger wolf who then stepped from the group. "Congratulations you've been promoted." The Wolf saluted "Thank you sir." A loud panting came from the back of the camp. Jynx whirled around to see a scout in deep exhaustion. "What is it? I'm in the middle of a pep-talk." The wolf caught his breath. "Sir we've tracked the targets and Minnow to the Port-city." Jynx smiled his and clasped his hands together. "Good, I'll send a squad." The scout saluted and retired himself." Jynx began walking back to his tent. "There not going to get way from me this time."

Ch.14

Mathew led Minnow down the shopping district captivated by all the sight and sceents of the big city. Minnow looked around at nearby shopkeepers and saw them giving Mathew dirty looks. Mathew was either obliviouse to it or just ignored it. "Why are they looking at us Mathew?" Mathew responded quietly in her ear "There not used to seeing a Keidran unchained. Just act along as a slave." Mathew took turn down an alley to see two gaurds questioning a man with a poster. "Have you seen this man?" The first guard asked. The man looked at the poster. "Can't say I have. What did he do?" The man reponded. The second guard spke up "He's wanted for the murder of the six Members of a slave carrivan and it's slaves." The gaurds left the man and began walking in Mathews direction. Mathew grabbed Minnow and ducked behind a shopkeepers cart. The gaurds passed and the one holding the poster crumpleed it and threw it over his shoulder. The paper bounced once and landed at Mathews feet. Mathew picked up the paper and unraveled it. It was a picture of him.

Mathew looked at the writing at the bottom "_Mathew Forager wanted for the murder of his fellow six slave caravan members and slave cargo. Reward: 250 gold." _Mathew was in disbeleif, he couldn't belive it was true. Minnow looked at the paper "What does it say?" Mathew put on the best fake smile he could "Nothing." Minnow still looked curious "Why does it have your picture on it?" Mathew stalled but finally managed a suitable lie "That's not me, it's a close cousin of mine." He didn't like lying to her but he found it neccesary, and she was gullible enough to believe it. "Well I hope he's not in any trouble." Mathew smiled stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Me too." Mathew led her back through the market, towards the inn wary of any more guards searching for him. _"This is the last thing I need is! First the Wolves and now I'm being blamed for Erik's death, perfect." _ "Mathew, whats the rush? Why are we going so fast?'' Mathew shrugged nervously then responded "I just want to make sure that the others are doing okay." Mathew tripped over a small crate and fell into a nearby man. The man responded quickley shoving him off and facing Mathew. "Watch where your going boy!" Alchohal was heavy on his breath. Mathew knew he had to play it cool to try and avoid attention. "Sorry, it was an accident." The man looked Mathew over "You better get moving boy before I smack the shit out of you." Minnow was obviously didn't understand him trying to play it cool and butted into the conversation "Hey don't talk to him like that." Mathew cringed_"Damn, Minnow." _ The man glanced behind Mathew to see Minnow standing there, he laughed "Cute, a loyal slave." He looked over Minnow "Pretty good looking too." He turned back to Mathew "How much ya want for her?" Minnow stepped forward "Excuse me?" The man smiled at Minnow "Fiesty, just how I like'em, so how much you want for her?" Before Minnow could lash out another retort Mathew got in the first word "Sorry this slave's not for sale." The man grabbed Minnow by the arm "Every man has a price." The man responded. Mathew Grabbed the mans arm and took it off of Minnows then retaliated with a sarcasticness in his voice "You know I think you would really hit it off with a buddy of mine, his name is Jon and he's as stubborn as an ox and as charming as an ass." The man snickered "You think your really funny don't you?" Mathew became nervouse, a fight was sure to attract gaurds. "We'll be on our way." Mathew responded. He grabbed Minnows arm and dragged her off behind him. Mathew could feel the mans eyes burning into the back of his head. Minnow seemed agitated but kept it inside her for the moment. Releif washed over Mathew as they reached the Inn and entered the doorway. Minnow jerked her way away from Mathew in frusteration. "What the hell was that?" Minnows tone took Mathew by surprise "What?" Minnow's anger deepened. "The whole wusssing out thing to the guy trying to buy me as a sex slave." Mathew became flustered as well "Look Minnow, I am not fighting every other rascist or Keidran pervert we meet, there's too many of those people in the world for that. That guy was a jerk yes, but what did you expect me to do?" "Stand up for me." With that she stormed off.

Edge finished wrapping his fists and looked up from his chair to glance at the fast-asleep Terron. _"Exactly what I was afraid of, he'll slow us down at this rate." _Edge cut the tape and stuffed the remains back into his pack. He stood up and walked over to Terrons bed. He grabbed Terron's shoulders and shook him awake. Terron seem half-asleeep and in no mood to talk to anybody. "What is it you son of a bitch?" Edge back handed him but it seemeed to have little effect "Were getting ready to leave, get ready." Edge released Terron who slumped to the floor. _"It's like talking to a five year old." _Edge thought to himself. "Whatever." Edge straped his sword around his waist and left the room. Edge soon found himself getting brushed past Minnow. "Hey Minnow watch where you're going." Edge said annoyed. Minnow didn't pay any attention to him and walked on. Edge brushed it off and walkeed down the stairs to find Mathew at a table fiddling with a coin. Edge walked up and sat across from him and ordered a drink. Mathew looked up. "What do you want Edge?" Edge matched Mathew's gaze "To not be hunted, a drink, and to know what's got Minnow upset." Mathew looked back down at his coin "We had an incident with a drunk and she got upset." Edge look closer at Mathew's hand's to find them shaking "What's got you upset Mathew?" Mathew looked up in surprise at Edge "What?" Edge furrowed his brow "Cut the horse shit and tell me whats going on." Mathew sighed and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Edge unfurled it and read the wanted poster. "Well this is just great. Did you tell Minnow?" Mathew shook his head "No, she has enough to worry about as it is." Edge shook his head "Keeping secret's are not exactly healthy for a relationship." Mathew didn't respond but instead looked back at his coin. Edge spoke again "Fine I understand, So when are we leaving?" The lady came by and dropped off a small bottle of ale for Edge. Mathew looked back at Edge "Now, so go get your things." Edge scarfed down his ale and ran up the stairs. He was anxous to get out of the city.

Ch.15

Mathew, Edge, Minnow, and Terron worked their way down to the docks to find a ride to the south. Mathew looked around for a harbour master as they reached the docks _"If anyone knows where to find a ship it's them." _Mathew thought to himself. Mathew located a man sitting in a small booth rummaging through an unorganized stack of papers. "You guy's wait here, I'll be right back." Mathew said as he started off towards the man. Mathew reached the shack and began to talk to the man "Do you know if there are any ships heading south?" The man continued rummaging through his papers. "Sir?" The man still refused to acknowledge Mathew. Mathew walked back towards his friends. "The guy won't even talk to me." Edge chuckled and shook his head "Guess it's my turn to talk with him." "No, Edge we don't need to attract attention." Mathew responded with a seriousness in his voice. Edge responded with just as much seriousness "Mathew, I have taken too much shit this week." He brushed past Mathew and walked towards the shack. _"Well this oughta be interesting." _Mathew thought. Mathew watched Edge walk up to the man. The man still didn't look up. Edge grabbed the stacck of Papers and threw theem off the desk. The man jumped up and looked up at the large wolf Keidran in front of him. The man pointed of in a direction and cowered behind his desk. Edge walked back to the group "You see Mathew you have to be patient with people." Minnow and Terron burst out laughing, while Mathew let out a smile. Edge led the way down the docks until a small ship came into veiw. "Was this the only boat that was heading south?" Minnow asked. Edge responded "Well you could swim." Edge shook her head violently "You'll never catch me dead in the water." Mathew walked up to the small fishing boat. An older man Was overseeing two Wolf Keidran and a dog Keidran carrying barrrels from the ship to the docks. Mathew struck him with an opening "Excuse me sir?" The man looked down "What?" Something about the man was intimitogether "Well me and my friends were wondering if we could hitc-" "Let me stop you right there son, I don't do hitch hikers." "No sir, you've got us wrong we can work our way." "The man shook his head "I would need more than that I'm afraid." Mathew rubbed the ring on his finger. Mathew pulled off the silver ring "How about this?" He tossed the ring up to the man who caught it. After a quick inspection he awnsered "You got yourself a deal." Mathew turned back to his friends and gave them a nod. The rest of the group picked up their few possesions and made their way over to the boat. As they boarded the ship the man notioned to Mathew "I need those barrels taken off the ship." Mathew nodded, Mathew Edge, and Terron began stacking barrrels. The man noodded and walked up the deck to his steering wheel.

Minnow sat on a pile of ropes and watched as Edge carried off the last of the barrels. As the capiton sounded that they were setting off The slaves and her friends jumped back aboard. As the ship started forward Minnow found herself sorrounded by her tired companions. "How are you guy's doing." Mathew was the only one to awnser "Were doing fine." Minnow was releived she didn't have to lift the barrels, assuming that she could carry them. She wanted to continue talking but the guy's were already asleep. Minnow didn't feel tired but she lay down with nothing else to do.

Minnow woke in the Middle of the night freezing. She looked around to see everyone sleeping around her, a tap on her shoulder made her jump. She looked over to see the Capitan holding blankets; he dropped them on her lap and walked away "Thank you." Minnow called after him. Minnow threw one over Edge, Terron, and lay down next to Mathew sharing one with him. Minnow happily greeted the warmth that quickly overcame her.

Terron woke up; he felt like seeing if anyone was up so he grabbed his staff next to him and tapped it on the ground. A series of images spread out and he acquired a quick glimpse of what was around him. Edge was sleeping a couple feet away, and he saw Minnow and Mathew sleeping together. _"Good for her, happiness is one of the things we can afford." _Another figure was there though. Terron taped his stick again and he could see a wolf Keidran rummaging through Edge's pack. Terron pinched Edge and went back to a sleeping position. He felt Edge jump up "Hey what are you doing with my pack?!" Terron heard the pack drop and the sounds of two pairs of feet run off one chasing the other. _"All in a day's work." _ Terron slunk back to sleep.

Edge grabbed the wolf by its scruff and picked him up "Want to tell me why I wake up to find a slave poking through my bag?" The wolf was shaken with fear and adrenaline "C-come on man, my pay isn't enough to make ends meet, cut me some slack." Edge raised his fist "You think you're the only one with problems, slave?" "I am not a slave Dickhead! It's called being an indentured servant!" "Edge put him down!" Edge turned to see Minnow standing behind him "Edge the Capitan will deal with him, just put him down before you get us kicked off the ship." Edge turned back to the thief. "Don't make the mistake twice asshole." Edge reached into the Wolf's first pocket, nothing. Edge reached into the second pocket, he pulled out His stolen coin bag. Edge dropped the wolf "Scram." The wolf jumped to his feet and ran below deck. "Damn it Minnow mind your own business." "It's kind of difficult when you're about to get us kicked off the ship." Minnow turned around and walked back to her sleeping position next to Mathew. Edge growled and turned his back on her. _"The last thing I need is her telling me what to do." _Edge picked up his pack and began looking through it for anything else that might be stolen.

Mathew woke up; the stiffness in his back was unbearable. Mathew felt someone lying next to him; he glanced over to see Minnow facing him, asleep. Mathew unraveled his blanket, stood up and put the blanket back on Minnow. Mathew threw on his coat and boots "Hey, finally up?" Mathew looked over to see Edge fishing over the side of the boat. Mathew sat on the edge of the boat and stared out into the vast sea. "Did you ever think that your life would lead up to this Edge?" "Lead up to what?" Mathew sighed "Being hunted by your own kind because someone put a number on your head." "Mathew I've been hunted before and I'll be hunted again and I really wouldn't care. The fact is that killing is what makes the world go round." "Yeah, but why us?" "Mathew after all these years I tend not questions it. Look I don't feel like getting all philosophical but this is the way we live. Just don't do what I did and condemn whoever you meet." "What do you mean?" Edge looked over at Minnow "Face it Mat you got lucky with her, make sure you treat her right and in the best way you can." "I thought you were you against me and Minnow." "I was but I guess you and Minnow have changed my opinion." Edge reeled in his hook to find a fish at the end. Edge detached the fish and threw it in a bucket behind him which was overflowing with fish "How long have you been fishing?" Mathew asked eager to change the subject. "For about an hour or so." Mathew picked up a spare pole next to him and began fishing alongside Edge.

Minnow felt a tap on her shoulder she opened her eyes to see Terron crouching next to her "Works about to start, time to get up." Minnow groaned and sat up. She looked around to see Mathew and Edge fishing off the ship with buckets of fish behind them. _"You'd think that they were the best of old friends and not just some guys who met a couple weeks ago." _The Capitan walked up through the hatch coming up from below deck. "Working hard lad's?" he said gesturing to the buckets. Mathew responded "Just getting an early start." "Good, I like that." The Capitan walked up to the wheel of the ship and relieved the dog Keidran worker and began barking out commands "Alright let's get the day started, you three will work the nets today, Ralph will show you." He said gesturing first to Mathew, Edge, Terron, and then to the dog worker. "And you Minnow, we have some inventory that we need recorded, you'll find what you need at the bottom of the stairs."

Mathew reeled in the net filled with fish alongside Terron as the net hit the deck he Edge, Terron, and Ralph shuffled the fish into a metal container where the other two wolves waited too pick out the small fish and whatever they didn't want. They rotated jobs every half hour to make sure no one got exhausted. All the while the Capitan sang. "*Now tis a famous Yankish ship, to Nell Yerk we Wuz bound, and the cap'n bein an Oirish man, belongin to a Jub-I-lin town*!" Mathew thought the song made no sense but the Capitan's singing seemed to give the workers new strength almost as fast as they burned it.

The four collapsed next to their pile of ropes and blankets. "Well that wasn't too bad said Terron the only one who didn't appear to be exhausted." The three starred at him in disbelief. Ralph the dog deckhand, walked over and set down a sack in front of the group and handed them a bottle of wine "Cap'n say's good job today." Ralph walked back up to the helm and resumed the course. Mathew unwrapped the sack to find bread, baked apples, a few small cheese wedges, jerky, and cooked pork along with four clay mugs. Edge uncorked the bottle and gave it a smell "Cheap stuff, just how I like it." Mathew gave out a chuckle and held out his mug along with Minnow and Terron. The four feasted on the food. As they finished Mathew shook the bottle to hear a couple swigs left. After a denial for a third drink from the rest of the group Mathew took it up to the still Ralph. "Hey we had some wine leftover. Want it?" Ralphs eyes widened with delight "Thanks." Mathew left the helm and returned to his friends residing on the Deck. Mathew grabbed the three blankets on the edge of the ship. He threw one at Edge and Terron then lay next to Minnow throwing a blanket over the two of them.

"Land ho!" Mathew set down the barrel and looked over at the beautiful sight of land. It had been two weeks since they had left the mainland and hard work had followed every hour of every day. Mathew helped raise the main sails to slow their speed. As soon as they pulled into the docks Mathew threw his pack over his shoulder and joined his friends waiting for him on the docks. The Capitan was waiting there for him as well. "Mr. Forager you have been one of my best worker along with your friends here so I got you something." The Capitan dropped a pouch in Mathews hand and walked back on his ship. Mathew opened the sack to reveal a numerous amount of coins and his silver ring. Mathew smiled at his ring and slipped it back onto his finger then tied the coin purse on his waist. Mathew walked over to his friends "Alright guy's now to find a place to sleep."

12 days ago outside the Port city.

"What do you mean they weren't there!?" The smaller black wolf shrunk away from the Angry Jinx "They were seen at the dock but left on a ship." "To where you worthless piece of shit!" "The Harbor Master told us they were heading to the southern docks." Jinx smiled "Good, I have a squad stationed down there. Send a messenger immediately. As soon as they leave the city I want them exterminated."

Ch.16

Mathew relished in the soft bed _"It feels like ages since I've lay down on something as soft as this." _Minnow jumped on the bed with him "It feels so nice to get off that ship." "It does feel nice." Mathew responded enthusiastically. "Nothing beats this." Mathew continued.

Minnow looked up at Mathew, she liked being next to him, it made her feel good inside. It was nice having someone important in her life, she felt good about the choice she had made to abandon the Wolves and join Mathew and Edge. She had feeling for Mathew, not the feelings for her targets, these feelings were real. Her feelings were for someone who treated her as an equal and sometimes something more. Love wasn't exactly the word she would use but she felt something pretty close. Minnow moved up the bed and gave Mathew a soft kiss on the cheek and lay by his side.

Mathew felt the blood rush to his face. He had feelings for Minnow and she made him feel happy. While the kiss was unexpected but he felt joyful about it. He looked down at Minnow; she lay by him calm and still. He smiled and returned the kiss to her causing her to hug him that much tighter. Neither Mathew nor Minnow said anything. No words were required.

Terron sat at the bar with Edge "How do you think Romeo's doing with Juliet Edge?" "Terron, their love life is not my top priority." "Then what is your top priority?" Edge took a sip of his ale "Keeping us alive and together." "Gee thanks' Mom for keeping the big happy family together." Edge growled and cuffed him on the head. "Hey!" Terron shouted in mock anger. "Shut it Terron." "So Edge what are you going to do with the money the Capitan gave you?" Edge shrugged probably waste it." Edge felt a tap on his shoulder. Edge turned to see a young guard, he looked barely old enough to swing a sword. "E-excuse me h-have you s-s-s-" Edge cut him off "Listen kid I'm not going to bite." Terron spoke up from behind "Yeah that's only when he's hungry." "Don't pay him any mind, now what have you got to say?" Edge said as he took a swallow of ale. The boy took a breath before speaking again "Have you seen this man?" The poster was of Mathew "Why yes, I have." The boy smiled "Could you tell me where?" "I came down on ship from the northern docks, I seen him up at the docks working as a deck hand. "Thank you sir." The boy walked out of the inn wearing a smile on his face. "Aww, you're so cute with kids." Terron said mockingly "I swear there recruiting them younger and younger every year." Edge said as he finished off his ale. "At least the people down here aren't so racist." Terron nodded in agreement "That's one of the only advantages." Edge uncorked the other bottle of ale and took a swig. "Want some Terron?" Terron grabbed the bottle and took a swig as well. Terron cringed "God, you do like the cheap stuff." Edge chuckled and grabbed the bottle "Is there any other good kind of ale?" Edge turned towards the sound of the opening door, Four Basitin soldiers entered followed by aWhite Tiger Keidran wearing the same armor as the Basitins. "Who is it?" Terron asked. Edge turned back towards Terron "Just some Basitin's and but a white Tiger Keidran. Only seen one or two of them in my life" "What are Basitin's doing around here?" "Why do you care Terron?" "Well I just find it odd that Basitin's would be anywhere from their homeland." "Then go ask them." Edge said mockingly. Terron stood up "Good idea." Edge's smile left him "Oh come on leave them alone." But Terron picked up his staff and walked over. Edge watched as his companion walked over to the Basitin crew sitting at a nearby table. Edge could hear them but couldn't make out the words. The Basitin closest to Terron stood up and faced him. Terron stood his ground which made the Basitin mad. The Soldier cocked back his arm and gave Terron a sharp backhand. Edge grabbed the empty ale bottle and smashed it on the table. Edge then shot up and stood by Terron, the Basitin jumped back in surprise. Edge easily dwarfed the Basitin and his companions. Edge held up the Bottle towards the Attacker, as soon as the other three Basitin jumped up to support their comrade Edge unsheathed his sword and held it at the neck of another nearby female Basitin. "We don't want any trouble." Edge said unwavering. The Basitin became angry again "The hell you don't! Put down the weapon and sheath your sword, you're under arrest." It was Edges turn for anger "For what asshole? Defending the innocent?" "For threatening a soldier." "Basitin's have no authority here." Terron leaned over to Edge "6 o'clock." Edge moved the bottle to face behind him where he found the Tiger Keidran holding a crossbow standing at point blank "Put down the weapons and we can all walk away from this." The leader Basitin snapped at the Keidran "Shut it, no one gave you permission to talk!" Edge looked at the Keidran, he seemed to be a young inexperienced fighter but willing to die "Alright I'll be the mature one." Edge said as he turned back to the Basitin. Edge sheathed his sword and placed the bottle on the table. The Basitin still held his weapon. "There is no honor in killing those who know that they are beaten." The Basitin scowled and after a moment put his sword back in to his holster "Just don't mess with us." The Basitin's sat back down at the table. Edge turned back around, the Tiger Keidran walked by him and even though he was smaller and lighter than Edge, Edge couldn't help but be impressed by his bravery. Edge sat down at the table and picked up his ale bottle and took a large swallow. Terron sat across from him. "I told you to leave them alone Terron." "Hey, I was curious." Well they're sensitive so leave them alone." Edge glanced over at the Basitin's; The Tiger seemed to have gotten a backhand for talking out of place and was sitting at the edge of the table "Wonder what that Tiger's story is." "Terron grabbed the bottle and took a sip "Who cares." "Oh, but you care why the Basitin's are around here but not why they have a slave?" "Like I said, who cares?" Edge snatched back his bottle and finished it off "Alright, I'm calling it a night." Edge put the Bottle on the Table and walked upstairs leaving Terron by himself.

Mathew awoke feeling relaxed and well rested. He sat up to see Minnow looking at her reflection in the mirror. What made him blush was that Minnow wasn't wearing any clothes. Mathew got out of the bed and slipped on his shirt "Hey Minnow." Minnow turned around and smiled at Mathew "Hey, come and check out this mirror it's so weird." Mathew glanced at the Mirror and saw his reflection but nothing seemed off about it "What's so weird about it?" Minnow looked back at the mirror "It's so smooth and perfect, not like looking at your reflection in water at all." Mathew smiled "Minnow what happened to your clothes?" Minnow looked down at herself "Why, what's wrong? Is my fur messy?" Minnow reached behind her back and began to smooth out her fur. "No it's not that, it's just why you are naked?" Minnow looked down at herself and back up at Mathew "What you don't like me like this." Mathew felt his face burn over "Hey that's not fair." Minnow laughed "Well the main reason I needed the clothes was because of the cold, but here it's eighty and sunny, and besides it's not like you don't enjoy it." Mathew's face turned a deep red and he choked up. Minnow laughed further "Mat I'm messing with you." Minnow leaned forward and landed a soft kiss on Mathew's cheek. Right now Mathew felt as red as a tomato "I'm going to … check on the guy's." Mathew slipped out of the room all the while Minnow giggling at him.

Mathew worked his way down the hallway towards Edge's room. _"What was with all of that stuff with Minnow? Probably just happy to get off the ship." _ Mathew reached Edge's door and knocked "Come on in." Mathew swung open the door and stepped inside. Edge was sitting on his bed sharpening his sword "What?" "I really don't know why I'm here, I just wanted to get away from Minnow, and she's been getting more intimate lately." Edge looked up from his sword "I told you that it was going to happen but no one ever listens to the wolf." Mathew scowled "I know, but it's just really unexpected." "What do you mean unexpected?! I told you in the woods when this first started!" Mathew expected him to become angry "I thought you were just trying to stop me. I didn't think you were serious." Edge started sharpening his sword again "Look you need to just go along with what she does, Keidran use sex as a way to get to know each other more personally so don't think too much of it when it comes around." Mathew felt his face burning up again "Alright you know what Edge I'm going to take that into account and think about it." Mathew exited the room and went down the stairs on the opposite end of the hallway. Mathew reached the bottom of the stairs to find Terron passed out at one of the tables. Mathew shook him awake; Terron jolted in his chair and almost fell beck but recovered. Terron shook himself awake and glanced at Mathew. "Time to go Terron."

Edge walked along the road leading the other three as they made their way out of the city and the Minnow spoke up "Well that was fun. And now the wolves have no idea where we are." Mathew nodded in agreement to her and then asked Edge a question "Hey Edge where too now?" Edge shrugged "Any where we want. Arabu, Giizarra, Jaktor, you name it and we can go." Minnow perked up "My clan traders always said that Jaktor was beautiful this time of year." Edge nodded "Ok Jaktor it is."

Minnow was feeling a sharp hunger pain setting in "Hey Mat can I have some of that food you bought?" Mathew looked into his bag and pulled out a small chunk of beef "Here this is just for now; we'll have a meal later." Mathew held out the meat to Minnow who took it and began chewing on it immediately. Even though it was only a couple bites it took the edge off the hunger. Edge stopped in his tracks causing the others to do so as well. "Guys were not alone." Edge said as the fur along his spine began to rise. Edge unsheathed his sword as Mathew pulled out his bow and an arrow from his quiver and Terron his staff off his back. Mathew handed Minnow his dagger. "Stay safe." Minnow nodded in response. Edge went off road followed by the rest of the group.

Ch.17

Edge ducked and weaved through branches and trees. He was sure he heard something this way, that's when he saw the Black wolves. He ducked down and crept to the edge of the clearing followed by his friends. He looked around the clearing to see three of the Basitin's from the Bar lying dead along with five Black wolves. The remaining five were surrounding, to Edge's amazement, The White Tiger Keidran "Come on you little prick just come over here so we can finish this." The Tiger held a shield in one hand and a crossbow in one hand "N-no my orders are to protect the Basitin's with my life and I have not failed as long as she lives." Edge looked over to the Tree next to the Keidran to find the female Basitin soldier lying against the tree unconscious. "Edge we have to help." The whisper from Mathew was enough to get Edge's attention "Wait for it." Edge whispered back, Mathew nodded. One of the Black wolf Keidran nodded to another who ran off into the woods away from the main party. The Keidran then stepped forward with his spear "Well looks like it's time for the last Basitin to die." The tiger Keidran raised and fired the crossbow hitting the wolf dead center of his forehead. The Wolf fell backwards landing with a thud. Two more wolves charged, the Keidran dropped his shield and pulled out a dagger, he deflected one Wolf and stabbed the other larger one dead center of the chest. A fourth wolf charged the Keidran running him through with his sword, the wolf continued pushing until the sword stuck into the tree behind the Keidran. The Keidran kept fighting as he slammed the edge of the shield into the right side of the wolf's head. Edge spoke to his companions "Now." Edge ran forward followed by Terron into the fight. Edge ran his sword through the largest Black wolf before he could react. Terron clobbered another wolf across the head with a loud crack. Edge looked over at the third wolf that was hit with the shield rushing him. Edge brought up his arm to block but a blow never came. He brought his arm down the see the wolf with an arrow in his head. He looked over at Mathew who gave him a thumb up. Terron finished off his wolf with a boot to the head. Edge sheathed his sword and rushed over to the Keidran "Are you okay?" The Tiger growled in pain "The girl is the girl okay?" Edge looked over at the Basitin "I need to check you first." He said back at the Keidran. The Keidran tried shoving him away but to no avail "Please, the girl." Edge nodded in response and proceeded to get up and checked the Basitin soldier, she appeared to have a large bruise on her head but besides that she seemed fine. Edge got up and returned to the Tiger. Edge looked at the great sword in the Keidran; it ran through his shoulder and into the tree. Edge grabbed ahold of the sword and with a roar of pain from the Keidran pulled it free. The Keidran slumped to the ground and held his limp arm. "What's your name?" "Kore." Edge smiled "Kore huh? Nice name kid."

Minnow looked at the young Keidran leaning on a far tree. She turned to Mathew "Is he going to be okay?" "Fine, once Terron is done healing him." Edge responded. "That is now." Terron announced from the tree side." They investigated Kore to find the wound completely closed off. "When did you learn magic Terron?" Mathew asked dumbfounded. "Just something I picked up." Kore picked himself up solemnly and shuffled over to the Basitin dead. The sight was bloody and wrenching. Kore slowly fell to a knee "I have failed you." Kore said solemnly. A cough from one of the Basitin's brought Kore to his side. "Kore you made it." Kore saluted him "Yes sir." Minnow and her friends gathered around the dying Basitin. "Thank you, all of you." The Basitin handed Kore his dagger. "Please Kore do me the great honor and return out helmets home. And watch over my daughter." He said motioning to the female soldier. Kore nodded. Kore twisted the Dagger and drove it into the Basitins chest. The Basitin gasped in pain and then smiled "Thank you Kore." The Basitin looked up at the sky "I'm coming Denise." The Basitin gasped once more and lay still with a smile of happiness on his face.

Minnow gasped in shock as Kore drove the dagger into the Basitin "What the hell was that!" Kore looked at Minnow "I granted him an honorable death, he died with the honor he would have if had he died in battle." "But we could have saved him." "He did not want to be saved there is no honor in surviving to be a Basitin crippled, and now he is with his wife, wherever she may be." Minnow still didn't think that it was right to kill off someone that could be saved. "Thank you for your help, now it's time for us to go." Kore got up and walked over to the unconscious soldier. Edge shot up and grabbed Kore by the shoulder "Kid you'll **never** make it and you know it." Kore scowled at Edge "Well I don't have many options." "Kore, just wait until morning, you're in no way to travel and she is well kind of unconscious." Kore looked back on Edge "Fine, but tomorrow we set out." Edge nodded in confirmation and held out his hand "My name is Edge." Kore shook his hand.

Kore finished digging the trench and climbed out. His four new companions were sitting around a campfire eating fish. _"Why help us?" _That was the only question that ran through his mind. Why would four strangers help them when they could have walked on? _"What possible reason could they have to help me and Violet?" _ Kore removed the helmet of Capitan that he granted death to and picked him up. Kore carried him over to the ditch and set him in, as he did for Privates Andrew and Nicholas after removing their helmets. Burying them took no longer then ten minutes. Kore carried the Basitin weapons (Except for the Capitan's sword and dagger) over to the Human who appeared to be the leader and dropped them at his feet "For saving us." The man's eyes opened wide at the new weapons "Thanks." Was all the Man said. Kore sat at the opposite side of the fire from the others, next to Violet. He took off his helmet for the first time in a month, the air felt divine on his face. Kore began observing his saviors, a fox, a human, Edge, and another human with wrapped eyes that kept making an annoying tapping sound on the ground. The fox looked up "I'm sorry did you want some fish?" Kore felt the hunger in his stomach but refused the fish "Save it for her." Kore said motioning towards Violet. Violet still lay unconscious and was next the fire where Kore left her. Minnow nodded and set aside a fish next to Kore "So, Kore right?" Kore nodded at the fox. "Where are you from?" Kore responded with a hint of happiness for something to get his mind off his dead comrades. "The Basitin Iles." Minnow nodded "No before you moved there." "No idea, my father said he found me wandering the wilds far from any village. My father was part of the main army and came over on a patrol, he somehow convinced his Capitan too allow me to come home with him on the returning ship." Minnow shook her head "That's sad. How old were you?" Kore focused on his memories "I believe I was two." He looked over at the leader "In your years I was about six." The man nodded and asked a question himself "Why stay with the Basitin's?" "Why leave something you know? My father adapted me to the organized life of the Basitins, the wild way of Keidran clan life would never suit me." The fox lady broke into the conversation "Hey you can't judge Keidran life, you don't even know us." "Fine, what's your name?" She looked a little insulted but answered back immediately "Minnow, and this is Mathew and Terron, you already know Edge." She said gesturing to the other two human's and Edge. "Well Minnow I didn't mean to insult, I never said your lifestyle was bad I just said that it wouldn't suit me." Minnow smiled at Kore "You're a clever kid Kore." A low moan next to Kore caught his attention; he jumped to Violet's side as she slowly came to. "Private?" Violet's voice brought instant relief to Kore "Yes Ma'am." "Where is the Capitan Private?" Kore reached to his side and retrieved his helmet and showed it to Violet "Everyone else died." Violet seemed emotionless except for a steady stream of tears that began running down her face. "I'm sorry Sargent there was nothing I could do." "She looked up at Kore "Did he die with honor?" "He fought two wolves single handed and won, a third managed to run him through from behind, he died with the honor of a great General." She smiled but the tears ran harder "Good." Was the last thing she said before she unwillingly slipped back into unconsciousness.

Ch.18

Minnow was startled when Violet awoke so soon. Minnow listened to the conversation between them; she was surprised at the level of maturity in Kore's voice especially for being as young as he was. "Is she okay Kore?" Kore nodded at her "She's just recovering from shock." Kore got up and walked over to the packs of his fallen comrades which he had placed leaning on a nearby tree, he grabbed a tent from inside and began setting it up. Minnow turned to Mathew who just finished his fish "Think we can trust him?" "I don't see why not Minnow, he's seems grateful." Minnow got up "I'm going to bed." Terron stood up as well "Me too." Minnow went into her tent and wrapped herself in her side of the blanket.

Mathew watched after Minnow, Edge leaned over and whispered "Quit staring." Mathew snapped his head back in surprise. "You guys have got to lay off that, I don't stare." "Oh sure, you just happened to look at a certain direction for a general period of time which just happens to have Minnow in it." Mathew smacked Edge across the head. It wasn't hard but it exactly wasn't a play smack either. Edge stood up "Oh, no Mathew now it's on." Mathew could tell by the smile on Edge's face and the sarcasm in his voice he was just messing around but Mathew jumped up to meet the "Challenge".

Mathew found himself staring down the much larger Edge on the outskirts of the clearing. Mathew finished wrapping his hands "Okay no weapons or magic, just hand to hand combat." Edge nodded in response. Mathew and Edge began circling each other all the while closing the gap between them. The gap closed to a few near feet when Edge shot his fist forward, Mathew had barely enough time to sidestep but even then the punch grazed him. Mathew kicked Edge in the stomach while he was still unbalanced. Before Mathew could bring back his foot Edge grabbed ahold and twisted it around, Mathew was forced to turn around in suit. Edge grabbed Mathew other foot and lifted it along with the other one. Mathew shot his arms out before his face hit the ground; his arms were now supporting his weight. Edge quickly flipped Mathew using his legs, Mathew summersaulted onto his back. Edge towered over him "Point one, me."

Mathew rubbed his shoulder as he entered his tent. The fight with Edge was more intense than he thought it was going to be, and after a dozen points later they called it a draw from pure exhaustion from both sides. Mathew lay down next to Minnow careful not to disturb her "How was your fight with Edge?" Mathew smiled "Nothing gets by you does it?" Minnow flipped around to face him her eyes almost closed "No, not really." "Well nosy, it was a butt kicking." "Glad to hear Edge had fun." Mathew laughed and threw his side of the blanket over him. Minnow scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Mathew. "I love you Mathew." Mathew almost choked up but managed not to. Mathew turned from his back to face Minnow only to find her fast asleep.

Edge woke in the late morning. He had sat in his tree keeping watch but must have dozed off somewhere in the middle of the night. No one was up except for Kore who was sitting in front of Violet's tent on guard _"Better talk to him." _Edge hopped out of the tree, walked past the burned out fire, and to Kore's tent "Hey Kore." Kore looked up at him "Thank you Edge for all your assistance, but today, depending on Violet's condition, we'll be departing." Edge scowled "For what reason?" "I'm sorry Edge that mission is classified." "Cut the bullshit kid, I think we deserve the knowledge from saving you both." Kore recoiled at the spike of anger from Edge. "Our mission is to track down the Wolves that have been attacking Basitin war parties." Edge smiled "Well kid we have one thing in common, Those Wolf sons of Bitches need to bring to justice." "I'd appreciate it Edge if you stop referring to me as a child, I'm eight years old." "You know if you were a human saying that, this would be hilarious." "Wait Edge back up, what did the wolves do to you?" "Kid, they've hunted me for the last six years killing all those I've come to like or love, they've done me wrong so many time, I don't think there's a number for it. But beside the point, we have nothing else to do and you need the protection from their numbers." "Edge this is a priority one mission for the Sargent. My mission is to protect any and all Basitins with my life, if you're asking to come along, that's my senior officers decision not mine." Edge nodded "Well I'll talk to my friends about it but if they agree we would love to come along and kick some ass." Kore nodded. Edge looked into the tent at the unconscious Violet "How she been doing?" Kore looked behind him "She's been slipping in and out of consciousness all night, usually for food or water. But besides that she's stable." Edge looked back at Violet "She's cute, eh?" Kore blushed under his helmets mask but his expression didn't change. "I'm not permitted to talk about my commanding officer in that manner." Edge smiled at Kore who was still staring straight ahead "You like her don't you?" Kore's face reddened deeper but he refused to say anything. "Kore there's nothing to be ashamed of by liking a girl, it just means that you have feelings like a normal man." Edge got up and walked over to the burnt out fire and began to rekindle it.

Mathew awoke slowly, as he opened his eyes all he could see was the back of Minnow's head. He removed his arm from overtop of Minnow slowly as he did not want to disturb her. Mathew slipped on his shirt and walked into the daylight of the outside. Edge was sitting next to the fire enjoying its embrace; Kore was the only other one that was up sitting guard at the foot of Violet's tent. Mathew sat next Edge "My shoulder's still sore from that punch you know." Edge smiled "My gut's still hurting from that kick." Kore shot up out of the edge of Mathew's eye. Mathew turned to see Kore dart into the tent and come out a second later guiding Violet. Mathew and Edge got up and walked up over to greet their new companion. "Sargent, are you sure you're okay?" Violet was a tad smaller than Kore and noticeably lighter. Violet looked up to see the two strangers but showed no fear but a surprising amount of curiosity "Hi." Violet's voice held firm. Edge nodded in response while Mathew gave a verbal response "Hi to you as well, I'm Mathew and this is Edge." Violet waved at Edge who smiled in response. Kore finished rewrapping Violet's head and spoke up "These two and their friends saved you and me from the wolf attack." Violet nodded back at Kore. "I wish the same could be said for my father and the rest of the squad." She turned towards Kore "How did he die?" Mathew couldn't read her face, she seem pretty emotionless. Kore looked uncomfortable "He was terribly wounded and I was the last soldier left standing, he asked me to do it. He handed me the knife by doing so, I'm sorry Sargent." She smiled unexpectedly "I'm glad that if anyone had to do it, it was you." She hugged Kore who raised his arms in surprise. "Stac- Sergeant please." Violet sniffled and slowly retracted the hug and faced towards Mathew and Edge "Which one of you is the leader?" Mathew nodded towards Edge "The fluffy one." Edge smacked him on the back of the head "We are more of a democracy however." She nodded "Well thank you Edge. You will be properly rewarded." Mathew shook his head "Kore has already given us more than enough. The weapons were sufficient." Violet nodded towards Mathew and turned back to Kore "Speaking of which, did my father's sword survive?" Edge reached behind him and pulled out the Capitan's sword and dagger Violet retrieved the sword but waved off the dagger "He gave that one to you." Kore bowed his head and put the dagger behind him then began talking in a language Mathew didn't understand "Edge has volunteered to help us on our mission." Violet looked over at Edge and back at Kore "Wolves helping us hunt wolves? I don't know." "I've witnessed him kill two wolves single handedly, he can be trusted and his friends." Violet nodded "I trust you Kore, if you say they can be trusted than they can come." Kore nodded. "Edge you and your friends can accompany us to Giizarra, where the most recent attack on Basitins have occurred." Mathew looked at Edge dumbfounded "What do they mean were going with them?" Edge grinned at Mathew "It means were going to give those wolf Bastards what they deserve." Mathew nodded "Fine but next time we have to ask everyone, this being a democracy and all."

Ch.19

Minnow was disappointed to hear they weren't heading to Jaktor, but at least there was another girl in the group. Minnow walked up to Violet who was by her herself looking over a highly designed sword. Minnow extended her hand "Hi my name is Minnow." Violet looked over "Oh thank goodness I thought it was just going to be just me and a bunch of guy's. I mean don't get me wrong guys are fine but it's been a while since I've traveled with another girl." Violet shook her hand and sheathed her sword "I'm sorry about your father." Violet shrugged and looked over at the graves "He was stubborn and a little mean but he was a loving dad and always watched out for me and his soldiers." She looked back at Minnow "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, 1st Sargent Violet Giskfarlow, 3rd squad, Western Basitin Strike Division, 2nd platoon. But you can just call me Violet that being a mouthful and all." Minnow nodded "Well Violet, I'm glad there's another girl as well. These guys are way too violent for me." Violet nodded and looked over at Kore Minnow followed her eyes over to the Tiger Keidran "What's with the tiger? Aren't they supposed to be orange not white?" Violet's eyes shot back at Minnow "Who? Kore? I don't know but he certainly is something." Minnow laughed "It's weird to see a Keidran with Basitins. So how you meet him?" Violet's ears were drooped "Well, I was twelve or thirteen I think and that's when I saw him, he was younger than me at the time, probably two or three, but he fascinated me. I've never seen anyone but a Basitin, up close anyways, he was full of joy and curiosity but when he came back from combat training, which we all must do, he was different, don't get me wrong he was the same person but just how he acted and treated others was completely different. He treated me as a superior even though we were then the same age. And from then on it seemed to be his goal to protect any and all innocents especially Basitins." Minnow nodded as each detail of the story passed _"Geez. I wonder what goes on at those training camps." _ Well he seems nice enough." Violet smiled "He may not show it but he is a good guy." "Sargent." Minnow glanced left at the approaching Kore but it was Violet that responded "Yes Kore?" Kore gave a salute "Sargent, on your go we are ready to move out." She smiled "Thank you Kore." Kore dismissed himself and walked back over to Edge and Mathew. Violet looked back at Minnow "See what I mean he treats me and all Basitins as if were above him, he calls everyone by their rank as if he's not even permitted to say their names." Minnow nodded "I'm sure he'll figure it out." "Thanks Minnow. It's a shame were not heading to Jaktor, I heard it's supposed to be lovely this time of year." Minnow laughed "I was just thinking that." _"This just might just work out." _

The six walked down the road Edge leading next to Kore, Mathew and Terron, and Minnow and Violet. Mathew sped up next to Kore "So Kore, I've been meaning to ask why the Black wolf mercenaries are attacking Basitins?" Kore shook his head "Were on our way to find out." Mathew waited for more but Kore seemed to be done speaking. "That's it?" Kore nodded "It's as straight forward as it gets." "You're telling me you don't have the slightest idea?" Kore shrugged "We know as much as you do. That was our primary mission. But whatever there reason their reason I feel this is the beginning of what's to come" Mathew found it odd that they had no idea why innocents were being slaughtered. Edge shot up his arm stopping and silencing the group. Edge slowly lowered to the ground; the rest of the group followed in sync. Edge turned to Mathew "Bow and arrow." Mathew handed him his bow and an arrow from his quiver. Edge slowly reeled back the arrow Edge handled the Bow with care as he listened for wind and making slight adjustments in his aim and let it fly in a flash. The arrow seemed to fly forever; it finally reached the heavy foliage of a tree. A loud yelp followed along with a thump as a Black wolf fell from the tree. Mathew's mouth gaped at the incredible accuracy of the shot. "Nice shot Edge." Edge smiled "All in the wrist." Kore grinned at the joke. Edge handed back the bow and began a cautious approach to the Black wolf followed by the rest of the group. Edge reached the Wolf who was holding his neck. The arrow had gone clean through one side of his neck and was sticking out the other side. Edge leaned down next to him "Tell me why the wolves are attacking Basitins." The wolf laughed then proceeded into a coughing fit before responding "Well they make good target practice for one." Edge could hear Kore growl and before he could stop him Kore ran up and kicked the wolf in the neck. The wolf screamed in pain as the arrow buried deeper in. Edge pushed Kore back before he could do further damage before resuming his conversation with the wolf "Alright in the mood to talk now? Based on that wound you have about ten seconds left, you can redeem yourself if you cooperate." The wolf nodded and coughed up blood before he responded "Hired… Army… Puppet King… Danger… More of us… hide if want live." The wolf went into a gasping fit and went silent. Edge turned back to his friends "What the hell is Puppet King" Terron sighed and scowled "An old rival."

Ch.20

"His name is Bishop; we trained together at the Royal Templar Monk Academy. He was expelled after killing a student. We had a rivalry going but nothing big, anyway after his expulsion he became a kingpin hiring hundreds of Black wolves as a small personal army to do the dirty work. He kills anyone who messes with his plans or double-crosses him." "Do you know where he is?" Violet asked confused. Terron shook his head "That I do not, but my best guess is Giizarra, it's his hometown." Edge nodded "Then we stay on course and we should be at Giizarra by tomorrow." "Then we do some recon and find this Bishop." Mathew said with a grin. Kore turned to Violet who was standing silently in the back of the group "Sargent, do we follow through?" Violet blushed over as she realized all eyes were on her "Um, sure." Kore nodded "Then we have a plan."

Mathew looked up at the high moon. He was carrying Minnow, who had crashed hours ago, on his back "Edge we need to stop." Edge turned to see Mathew carrying Minnow, and Violet and Terron were supporting Kore who twisted his ankle along the way. Edge sighed "Fine, only for a couple hours." Mathew sighed in relief and set down Minnow, Violet led Kore over to a nearby fallen log next to where Minnow was laying. Mathew untied out a bundle of sticks from the bottom of his pack for a fire.

The six sat around the fire eating in silence, the hunger in their bellies and the taste of the food was too great to put words in between bites. Kore had sprained his ankle during the walk when he stepped into a foxhole but besides that the group was in good shape. Minnow finally broke the silence "How your foot Kore?" Kore looked down at his ankle "Hurt's, but the swellings going down." Minnow, who had recently awoken from the smell of food, finished her food and leaned against Mathew "Thanks for carrying me Mathew." Mathew shrugged "I wanted to leave you behind but Terron changed my mind." Minnow punched him in his arm which caused laughter amongst the group. Terron got up and headed for his tent "I'm done for today guys." Edge got up as well "I'm bushed too." Edge tapped Mathew on his head as he went for his tent for his tent "Guard duty tonight for you." Mathew brushed off his hand "Geez you're starting to sound like Erik." Mathew sighed "I miss that old son of a bitch."

Mathew sat high in his tree with a clear overview of camp. He borrowed Kore's high powered crossbow just for the occasion. Fear shook him as he heard a distinct rustling sound behind him. He spun around to see Minnow in the branch behind him "Good god Minnow you have got to stop scaring me." Minnow launched herself over to Mathew's branch and hoister herself in front of him. "Sorry I know trees aren't your strong point." Mathew was confused and his expression showed it. Minnow rolled her eyes "You broke your arm?" Mathew's memories flashed as he went back to the first day he met Minnow. "Yeah that's because a certain Vixen had to sneak up on me." Mathew leaned back on the main trunk of the tree "I can still fell the bump on my arm." Minnow turned around and leaned back on his chest "Well sorry about that." Mathew kissed her on the cheek "No harm done." They went silent; both were expecting the other to make a move on the other. So they sat there waiting with high nerves. Mathew finally did. "Minnow?" Minnow rested her head on Mathew's chest and looked up at him "Hmm?" Mathew gently brushed her hair off her face and rested his hand on her face while his other hand wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned in slowly until their lips gently came together.

Minnow blushed a deep red as Mathew's arms wrapped around her and as he began to lean in. She felt nervous. Like she wanted to stop him but at the same time she didn't. As their lips connected she could feel her blood rushing. Mathew was gentle and responded to her movements. They kissed for several minutes either one not wanting to pull away from the other. Mathew finally did however, Mathew brought his and to her chin "I love you." Minnow smiled "I love you too." Mathew leaned in and landed another kiss, harder this time but never the less enjoyable.

Kore watched as Minnow began jumping up the branches of Mathew's tree. _"Edge was right, that is unnatural." _ "Kore?" Kore turned at the sound of Violet's voice "Yes Sargent?" Violet sat next to Kore at the fire "Kore you know you can just me Violet right?" Kore avoided her gaze "It would be against chain of command to do so." Violet nodded "Then I order you to call me Violet." Kore grinned "You always have been the clever one among us." Violet smiled "I think anyone in the Basitin Iles has more wit that you." Kore couldn't suppress a small laugh. "What are you doing up anyway Violet?" Violet shrugged "Couldn't sleep." "Were you thinking about your dad?" Violet didn't appear shaken except for a tear forming in the corner of one of her eyes. "Yeah, I can't get it out of my head." Kore reached into his pack behind him, produced the late Captain's helmet, and handed it to Violet "I was given orders to return this home, but I think it right that you do so." Violet grabbed the helmet gingerly and brought it to her lap "I like to think that this is a dream and that I'm just waiting to wake up." Kore didn't know what how to respond but he felt the need too. "Your father was a … Tough man and a tougher soldier but never the less a good one. He loved you; any thickheaded soldier like me could see that." Violet put the helmet behind her "You can sleep Kore I'll take up watch." Kore shook his head and stood "Negative, you need the sleep more you've just experienced a traumatic event and were making the twelve hour trek tomorrow." Kore stood her up and guided her to the tent as she responded "How long has it been since you've slept?" Kore set her down in the tent "Irrelevant." "It's completely relevant." Kore sighed "24 hours." Violet was about to revoke her sleep but Kore silenced her. "Sleep now.'' Violet closed her mouth and nodded then excited into the tent. Kore sat next to the fire _"36 hours without sleep and going strong." _ Kore grinned to himself "She needs it more." He whispered to himself.

Terron tied his boots and slipped out into the morning dew. He tapped the ground to reveal only one other person, who was sitting at the fire. Terron sat at the "Kore or Edge." There was a momentary pause "Kore." Terron smiled "Well in that case." Terron reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a wrapped package of his private stash of jerky. Terron unraveled the wrapping and pulled out two of the pieces "Jerky?" No response came. "Kore if you're nodding let me know, blind remember?" "Oh sorry, yes I would like some jerky." Kore handed him one of the two pieces and put the package back into his jacket. Terron took a bite "Sorry for the incident at the bar." "What?" "That whole bar fight incident, I know you were punished for trying to calm things down and I would like to apologize for that." "I'll forgive you if you answer some questions for me." Terron nodded. "Okay so first what's up with Mathew and Minnow, are they like, together?" "Love is Love as they say, no Mater how weird." "Okay second what's up with Edge? He seems to be brutal one minute and caring the next." "Pay Edge no mind, he wants to keep us safe, but he doesn't want to show it." "Okay last question." "Shoot." A slight pause followed "What did Bishop do to you?" Terron chocked and he felt the color drain from his face "Geez kid that scar runs deep, but a deals a deal. Remember I told you how we had a rivalry in the academy?" "Yeah I remember." "Well it was more than a general disliking, we loved the same woman. Her name was Katlyn; even her name brings spite to me for Bishop." Terron felt a tear run down his cheek. "She was kind, smart, funny, and the most attractive woman I had ever met. Bishop, Katlyn, and I were all students at the Templar academy; we were top of the class. Bishop and I fought many time over her and no Mater the outcome she stayed with me. After we graduated we married. We were young and crazy, but our love for each other was great and even Bishop knew that. We had a child not long after marriage. It was a beautiful baby boy." Terron could feel tears begin to run down his face at a steady pace along with a wide smile on his face in memory of his wife and child. "His name was Joshua, our little boy Josh. We were happy and without a worry in the world." Terron replaced his smile with a scowl and the tears ran harder "And then he happened. Bishop couldn't handle the fact that she was with another man. I came home from working at the local inn to find the house burning; I rushed in and searched the entire house to find no trace of them. I came out to find her lying there." The tears came relentlessly and his breathing came in ragged gasps "Her neck was broken in three places and she had died long before I reached home. Bishop snuck behind me, grabbed me the hair, and poured acid into my eyes blinding me. He laughed and tormented me with the life of my son who had just turned six. Then he disappeared. My Josh, my precious baby, my pride in life was gone. I managed to get back to town carrying Katlyn on my back, we buried her and the town moved on, but not me, grief filled my heart and revenge conquered my spirit." Terron ran his fingers through his hair and the tears ran harder, "I was twenty at the time and my grief matched that of and elder who had lost everything to age. I learned the echolocation technique and then hunted the Bastard for three long years, I finally tracked him down in Giizarra and confronted him, but he had grown in power and wounded me mortally. I ran as far as I could, I found a cave and nursed myself back to health for a year, and then I found Minnow and them. But Bishop never left my head for all those years." He pointed to his head as he faced Kore "He's in here every god damned second and I can't get him out. He never leaves, he just torments me." Terron grabbed his staff and threw it. The tap from it hitting the ground revealed three more figure sitting around the fire. Mathew, Minnow, and Edge. Terron tried to smile but it slowly turned into a deep frown and the tears kept coming. "I would have given anything for them, either of them, I just wonder if they knew that?" Terron's face went into his hands "I couldn't even watch her funeral." He felt two powerful hands grab his shoulders and stand him up onto his feet. He could tell it was Edge by the sound of his voice "Terron, from one crossed man to another I want to say that you are one of the best men I know or have ever known, and that I am truly sorry." Out of all the things Terron expected Edge to do a hug was not among them. The hug was unexpected and short lived. Edge let go "Your wife and child would be proud." Edge retreated to let a much smaller figure approach, Minnow. "Your wife must have been very special to deserve someone like you." Minnow kissed him on the cheek and backed away. Mathew finally came up and rested his hand on Terron's shoulder "Were here for you Terron never forget that." Terron reached into his jacket and pulled out a package "Jerky anyone." Everyone laughed including Kore who had shed a couple tears himself, erasing almost all of the drama.

Ch.21

Kore held the map and was at the head of the pack replacing the usual Edge. "Sorry again Terron about bringing that up." Terron waved it off "Don't worry about it Kid. It was bound to come up sooner or later." Violet caught up to Kore and grabbed his arm "What happened this Morning?" Terron explained the situation with Bishop killing Terron's wife and child. "God that's awful." Kore nodded "I just feel bad about bringing it up." "Well it's not like you meant to bring it up." Kore shrugged"Still."

Minnow leaned over to Mathew "Any idea what they're saying?" Mathew looked over at Kore and Violet "Yeah there saying "Why is that Vixen so snoopy?"" Minnow flicked him on the cheek "Oh ha ha very funny." "Minnow if they wanted us to know they wouldn't be talking in Basitin." "Well I'm curious regardless." Mathew wrapped his arm around her "Don't concern yourself with things you can't control, do that enough and you'll drive yourself insane."

Giizarra was indeed a beautiful city filled with many colors and smells of summer not nearly as nice as Jaktor but nice enough. Kore felt a rain drop hit his arm. He looked up at the night sky only to be hit in the face by another drop "Let's find an Inn." Kore said to Edge. Edge pointed to a nearby building "There." They were soon checked in and everyone off to their own room's. Minnow hopped into the bed and stretched "Man a soft bed never gets old." "Mathew sat on the edge "It's nice to have a solid roof over your head." Mathew leaned in and kissed Minnow. Minnow smiled "You know that-" A loud knock on the door interrupted her. Mathew sighed and answered. Edge was standing at the other side "Hey Mat, me and the guys were getting a drink, coming?" Mathew looked at Minnow, who sighed "Go on I'll be fine." Mathew turned back to Edge "I'm up for it." Mathew exited the room and followed Edge down the hallway into the bar. Kore and Terron were already sitting at a table in mid conversation. Kore had his helmet off for once; he did appear to be rather young for a soldier. Edge sat next to Kore and Mathew next to Terron. Terron turned to Mathew "Good you're here Mathew maybe you can settle this for us, who would win in a war, the Templar or Basitin army?" Mathew was taken aback "What?" Terron responded flustered "Kore over there believes that the Basitins order and intense training trumps Templar Magic." Mathew looked over at Kore confused. Kore shrugged "I honestly just said that I think the Basitins would win, he created that argument." Mathew laughed "I don't know Terron; I just came for a drink." Edge stood walked to the bar and returned with four bottles. Mathew and Terron both grabbed a bottle but Kore was reluctant. Edge looked over at Kore "What's wrong, never seen a beer before?" Kore shook his head "Seen, never drank." Edge stared in disbelief "Oh come on, not one drink?" Kore shook his head "They don't care about my faster growth rate when it comes to alcohol. To them I'm an adolescent when it's about ale but and adult to the army." Edge slid the bottle to Kore. "Well were not in the Iles and I'm not a Basitin courtroom so drink." Kore picked up the bottle and gave it a sniff. He recoiled but never the less slowly brought it to his lips. He took a swig and coughed it back. Terron, Mathew, and Edge burst out laughing and Kore blushed in embarrassment. Edge patted him on the back. "It's okay Kore; just don't have too much at once." Mathew took a gulp of his drink and set it on the table "I'm off to the baths, God knows I need one."

Edge sat smiling at the table; he picked up the smell from Minnow as soon as he hit the hallway. _"Boy Mathew's going to be surprised." _ Edge took another sip of his drink _"He has no idea."_

Mathew stripped out of his clothing and grabbed a towel before entering the main bathing rooms. No one else was in the baths _"Good last thing I want is to be nude in front of a bunch of guys." _Mathew removed the towel and lowered himself in the steaming water; it felt marvelous on his aching body. _"I hope Minnow doesn't mind me taking a while longer." _

Minnow lay in the bed anxiously _"When's Mathew getting back? He's been gone for half an hour!" _ A silent tap came on the window. Minnow was shocked and slowly stood and walked over and opened the curtains. A sopping wet wolf Keidran was standing there with a dagger. Minnow jumped back in surprise. The Keidran jumped in and dropped the dagger "Minnow I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Minnow took a closer look at the soaked Keidran "Rock?" The Keidran nodded quickly. Minnow jumped to her feet and hugged her old friend. She pulled back "What are you doing here?!" Rock shook his Body to get rid of the water. "I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were dead." Minnow brushed the water off as she responded "Why would you think that?" "That's what we assumed when you didn't come back to camp with Jynx. Why didn't you come back?" "Rock that's not important." Rock sighed "You fell for the target didn't you?" Minnow blushed slightly " Don't be ridiculous Rock." "Don't lie to me Minnow; we grew up together, I know when you're lying." Minnow conceded "So what?" "Jynx isn't going to like it when he finds out that your alive and in love with your target." "He won't find out because his only soldier that knows won't tell him because if he does I'll cut off his testicles." Rock took a step back and covered his threatened area "Whoa Minnow no need to get violent, trust me I won't tell Jynx. But be careful the Wolves have a strong foothold in the city." Rock raised his head and sniffed the air "Minnow you're not in heat are you?" Minnow scowled and opened her mouth to respond but a knock on the door interrupted her. She recognized Violet's voice "Minnow you okay in there?" Minnow glared at Rock who jumped out the window. Minnow waited until he was gone before she opened the door. Violet was holding a towel in her arms "Are you okay, I thought I heard someone else in here?" Minnow shook her head "No I was just having a conversation with myself." Violet looked around the room only to find it empty "Okay then, well I was on my way to the baths wants to come?" Minnow knew it had been weeks since she had taken a proper shower or bath "Sure I could use one."

Kore took another sip of the beer "This is stuff is revolting." Edge set down his second bottle. "Kid nobody said it tastes like honey." Terron spoke from beside Kore "Especially the kind you get, kid's first drink and you but the strongest stuff up there." "Whatever, but I'm not sitting next to a guy drinking some pink ass soft drink." Edge turned back to Kore "Look kid beer takes away your problems for a couple hours." "Then you must be really messed up Edge." Edge smiled "That's one way of looking at it." Kore heard the door open at the other end of the bar; he turned toward the door to see a black wolf Keidran come in. Edge saw him too and reached for his sword but Kore shook his head forcing Edge to follow along. The Keidran sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Kore raised his hand, stood, walked over to the bar, and sat next to the wolf. The wolf looked over at the smaller Keidran in disbelief but didn't leave or move "What are you doing small fry?" "Getting a drink, got a problem?" "Yeah I do, considering that you're obviously an outlaw and next to me." "Yeah how do you figure that I'm an outlaw?" "You're a Keidran wearing Basitin armor, I took a guess." "Maybe I am but I wouldn't assume you're exactly a law abiding person yourself." "I am a soldier." "For a kingpin." "You got a problem with that kid? Because if you do sit your smartass somewhere else." "I'm an outlaw remember why would I have a problem with that." The Keidran glanced over to Kore with a stern look that slowly turned to a grin. The bartender came by with a drink. The wolf turned to him and grabbed his arm "Hey get me another for my friend here."

Mathew finished putting on his clothes and exited the bathing rooms and which led back to the bar room. Mathew found his table and sat only Kore wasn't there. Ede and Terron were staring off; Mathew followed their eyes until he saw Kore seated next to a black wolf Keidran at the bar. Mathew patted Edge on his back. Edge glanced over "The kid's doing some recon for us." Mathew realized that they were having drinks together "Well I'll be damned." Kore stood and tossed a gold piece on the bar table which was swept up by the barkeeper. Kore patted the Keidran on the back and retreated back to the table. Kore sat next to Mathew and rubbed his eyes. "That wolf can keep his alcohol down." Terron rested his hand on Kore's shoulder "Find anything out?" "Their headquarters is at the northeast side of town." Mathew patted Kore on the back "Good job now we know where to going tomorrow." Mathew walked down the narrow hallway back to his room. He opened the door the find Minnow finishing drying off with a towel. Mathew sat on the bed and removed his shirt. He didn't lie down though, he sat there waiting. He felt it wasn't time to sleep even though he felt exhausted; he glanced over at Minnow who was staring back. Minnow smiled and Mathew grinned back. Minnow stood and sat next to Mathew on the bed. Mathew felt her hand grab his. Mathew looked over and their eyes met and they gaze didn't break. Before Mathew knew what was happening Minnow was laying on top of him with their lip in contact. Mathew remembered what Edge said about hoe Keidran used sex as a way to get to know each other, that night Mathew learned some interesting things about Minnow.

Kore woke slowly; he threw off his blanket and stood up off the ground. He was in his room but he didn't remember going to sleep. Violet was lying on the bed awake. Kore slipped on his helmet and spoke to Violet "Sleep well?" Violet nodded but didn't respond. Violet stood and retrieved her pack "Edge told me you found out where their main base is." Kore nodded "Were going to scout it out and attack." "Be careful Kore, you can be too "Eager" in combat situations. And above all keep yourself safe, okay?" "Yes Sargent." Kore stood unflinching as his commanding officer finished speaking to him. Violet led the way out of the room and down the hall to the bar where the rest of the group was waiting except for Terron. "Where's Terron?" Violet asked curious. Edge sighed "Pricks still sleeping, whose turn is it?" Mathew raised his arm "Mine I'll get him." Mathew stood and disappeared into the hallway. Kore turned back to the table the whole of the group looked rather exhausted, as was he; last night was the last night Kore had slept in a week. Mathew returned with Terron who seemed to be the only one well rested. Violet stood and followed by Kore and the rest of the group they exited the bar and made their way downtown.

Bishops fortress was a massive almost palace like building and was surrounded by Black wolf Keidran guards. Mathew scowled "Well, I guess we could knock." Terron spoke from beside Mathew "We won't have to." The group looked at him like he was a crazy "Well Terron tell us how we are to enter a sealed tight fortress surrounded by mercenaries and a perfect guard rotation system, which even if we do all that we run into Bishop himself?" "We go through his one window." Mathew scowled harder "We circled the entire building, we didn't see one window." Terron shook his head "Back when I and Bishop fought over Katlyn he would always brag about how they would sleep in his future palace under the stars. That bastard has a skylight over his bedroom."

Edge looked down at the written infiltration plans under the candle light in the bar. "Flawless Mathew flawless." Mathew nodded in appreciation and tossed a small coin bag to Kore "Go get the supplies." Kore nodded and ran out into the bright moonlight. "Everyone clear on their roles?" Everyone nodded. Minnow spoke from next to Mathew "What do I do?" "You stay here, too dangerous." Minnow growled "The hell you're leaving me behind!" "Can you fight?" Violet asked this time. "You think that I left home without training?" Minnow picked the high powered crossbow off the table. "Best shooter in the coastal fox tribes." Minnow took Mathews quill and put a dot on a nearby roof top next to the fortress "I'll be here with old trusty providing cover." Mathew or anyone bothered to argue. "Okay you're in."

Ch.22

Kore put one hand over the Keidran Mouth and thrust a dagger into his side letting the body slump to the side. Mathew, Violet, Kore and Terron made their way over to the Edge of the roof of a building barely twelve feet from the palace walls. Mathew set down his pack and pulled out two small climbing picks and bundle of rope. Mathew handed them to Edge along with his bow and an arrow. Edge took the Picks and took ten steps back from the edge of the building. Edge ran as hard as his legs would allow him too. He jumped from the roof onto the side of Palace digging his picks into the side of the structure. After sliding a couple feet he stopped and was now suspended midair. Edge began climbing his slow ascent to the top of the building, jamming one pick above him after the other which slowly carried him up. The building they were on made sure that Edge was already half way there but he still had another 40 feet to go. Halfway up Mathew spotted a Wolf step on the edge of the building with a pipe in hand smoking. Kore gave out a low whistle which stopped Edge in his tracks. Mathew pulled out a mirror and used the moonlight to signal Minnow. One bolt struck the Wolf dead center of the chest. The wolf began slipping off the roof; Mathew looked down to see three other wolfs talking nonchalantly below. Before the wolf could fall a second bolt struck its hand pinning it to the wall. Mathew sighed in deep relief. Edge resumed the top without any further troubles. He reached the top and shot back an arrow at the building with the others on it. The rope was securely attached to it. Kore untied the rope and wrapped it on a chimney on the building. Mathew shimmed his way upside down on the rope to the top of the building followed by the others. Edge led the way across the roof top until they reached a large glass pane in the roof. Edge looked back at Terron "Good guess." Edge looked back down to see a large highly decorated bedroom with a highly antiquate design and lucky for them empty. Edge reached into his pocket and pulled out his small thin carving knife. He slowly but surely worked a small hole into the glass. After the small opening was completed he stuck into it a metal rod, he pressed the small lever and two prongs came out at the bottom securing the glass. Edge let Mathew hold the rod as he unsheathed a claw and in one swift motion cut a hole in the glass big enough to allow a man through. The rod held the glass to keep it from falling; Mathew gave one good tug on the rod ant the glass broke off without shattering the rest of the pane. As Mathew set the glass and rod down Edge wrapped the second rope around himself. Violet grabbed wrapped the other end around her and lowered herself into the hole. Kore sifted the rope inches at a time slowly descending her into the bedroom. Kore felt a strong tug on the rope and pulled it back up. Mathew tied the rope around himself and the process repeated until only Edge was left at the top. Edge tied his end of the rope to a spear and stabbed it into the building; Edge grabbed the rope and slid down the end. Edge hit the ground with a soft thud and joined the others waiting next to the only door leading out. Edge nodded at Kore who opened the door and took the lead armed with sword and shield. Mathew and Violet together were behind him, Mathew with sword and Violet with a bow then Edge followed with his Great sword. Terron followed last with nothing but his fists. The hallway was stretched long and thin with no doors except for the one at the end. Kore crouched so Mathew and Edge did so as well. The door at the end opened to reveal a guard at the other side. Violet let an arrow fly, the guard realized that intruders had penetrated the palace but by then the arrow had already pierced his heart. Kore grabbed the body and set him behind the open door. Kore led the way into the large room which had extremely large decorated pillars lining on both sides of the room with a red carpet leading the way to two thrones. Sitting on one of them was a large well-built man scolding a guard that was kneeling before him. Terron seemed to get very aggressive at the sound of the man's voice. Next to him on the second throne was a beautiful woman eating small chocolates. Next to them were four guards plus the one kneeling. Terron stood and walked onto the red carpet and began to walk toward the Man on the throne. None attempted to stop him or talk him out of going so soon. Bishop had damned him twice by killing his wife and moments later his child. Terron seem to walk in slow motion. Bishop noticed him and waved his arm to his guards; the first two lowered their spears and charged Terron. Terron grabbed the two spears and stopped the wolves dead in their tracks. Terron ripped the spears out of their hand flipped them round and thrust them back into the chargers. Terron continued walking on; Bishop frowned and waved his arm again. The remaining three readied their swords and charged. Terron grabbed his dagger off his belt and threw it at the nearest wolf dropping him. Terron brushed aside the swords delivered the second attacker a punch to the chest that gave out the cracking of multiple ribs. The wolf went flying off at his friend knocking him down. Before the last wolf could get back up Terron picked him up by the neck and began to squeeze. The wolf began yelping until a loud pop sounded and the wolf went limp. Terron dropped him and resumed his walk until he was a mere twelve feet from Bishop. Bishop smiled "Let me guess another champion here to get my blessing for a better life?" Terron responded with one word "Katlyn." The blood drained from Bishops face "What about her? Terron is that you?" Terron didn't respond. Bishop began laughing "It is you son of a bitch!" Bishop stopped laughing "Get out." Terron took another step "You killed them, my wife, my son, my pride in life all because of you." Terron's voice reached such a loud level that even Bishop flinched from it "Because you selfish piece of shit couldn't Fathom her being with me!" Bishop grimaced "She should have been with m-"Terron cut Bishop off "SHUT IT! I am sick and tired of that bull shit." Bishop sent the woman out of the room and stood to face Terron with a stern look "I loved her, like you Terron." Terron scoffed "Was that love when you snapped her neck Bishop?! Or when you killed her son?! Love is when you want someone to be happy even if it's not with you. Love is to know you want them but if they don't want you to still be happy even if it's faked. You ignorant son of a bitch." Bishop looked unwavered "Who says the boy is dead?" Terron shot forward and grabbed Bishop by the neck "Don't Fuck with me! Is my boy alive?" Terron felt a strong pain in his temple. He turned to see a guard with a crossbow. He turned back to Bishop who was gasping under the pressure "You can kill me Terron but the guards have orders to kill Joshua." Mathew held a sword to the wolf "Drop it." The guard growled but did as he was told. Terron felt the presence of his friends as he continued to hold the damned man in front of him. "Give me my son." Bishop smiled "Or let him choose." The large double doors burst open to reveal a dozen or so wolves armed with crossbows. The guards formed a firing line and aimed their crossbows at the intruders. The woman returned leading a small boy of about ten or eleven. Terron looked over at the boy who talked to him "Are you and my daddy playing a game?" Terron's anger reached a whole new level as he brought Bishop in closer so he could whisper. "You Bastard." Bishop smiled "He is and always should have been mine Terron." Not if I have anything to say about it." "Kill me and you have no proof." "No need." Terron let go and Edge grabbed ahold and held him as a shield to the guards. Terron walked over to the boy and looked down on him. Terron tapped the floor for the brief glimpse of his son, just like his mother. Terron kneeled so he was eye to eye with Joshua. "Joshua?" Terron asked with a tear forming in his eye. The boy nodded in response "Who are you?" Terron hugged his son and he began crying uncontrollably "I'm daddy." The boy backed away from Terron "Nuh-uh." Josh pointed at Bishop ""He is." Terron wiped his face "Do you remember who Mommy was." The boy nodded numbly. "Has he ever sung you her lullaby?" Terron said pointing at Bishop. "No, I tried to make him sing but he said he forgot." "I know mommy's lullaby." The boy stared at Terron in excitement. "Who did mommy say knew your lullaby?" "Only her and daddy." Terron felt overwhelmed with the innocence in his voice "Good you remember." "I know how she sings it and how she held you when she did, your favorite candy is taffy, you love the color green because it's like the leaves on the trees, and you love grapes but only the green ones." The boy shook his head "I don't like grapes anymore, peaches are my favorite now. But how did you know that?" Terron smiled "I'm daddy." The boy nodded "Then sing." Terron nodded and picked his son up in his arms and began to sing in a low voice "When you're felling scared… or lost in the dark and your just trying to see… I'll be there waiting for you… So it's just you and me… or when you're lost and you're in fear, don't worry daddy's here… It's just you and me… We are forever… we are forever together…" Terron wiped away a tear and continued his song adding a few lines in. "And I know that Mommy's gone and you feel quite sad… but son don't you ever feel bad… you and I have each other… and she will be here forever… your sweet, sweet mother… Just be happy and never done… for your life has just only begun… I love you. Daddy's here." The boy began to cry "I remember you! You were there." Terron gasped in relief and hugged his found son "My boy!" Terron was crying to the beat of his heart and his sons." Terron slung him over his back and walked back over to his friends who were still staring down the Guards. Terron grabbed Edge by the shoulder "Find a window?" Edge nodded "Follow along." Edge tightened his grip on Bishop and began circling around to the hallway on the side which they had come into. "Circle over or his heads on the floor." Edge commanded. Bishop hesitated but nod to his soldiers who slowly began circle away from the small single door. Edge reached the doorway released Bishop and slammed it shut and activated the lock. "We've got thirty seconds go!" They ran down the hall way in high tension. They reached the door of the bedroom and right before Edge could shut it a wolf broke through the door and shot hitting Edges knee. Edge growled in pain and shut the door, Mathew and Kore flipped the bed and slid over in front of the door. Violet finished climbing the rope and Terron soon followed and then Mathew, Kore gave Edge a boost to get him that much closer to the top. The door began to slide but Kore threw himself against the bed on the door and dug his claws into the carpet. "Get back you barbarians!" Kore watched as Edge disappeared into the roof. "Kore! Get your ass up here!" Kore could hear Violet scream from above him "No can do, I let go and they get me." "Remember the battle of four bridges?" "Really? That's the plan?" "Kore that is a direct order from your superior." Kore smiled "On three then." The counted together "1…2…3!" Kore let go and ran for the rope as it began its sharp ascent. He jumped and grabbed ahold as the wolves busted down the door and began firing on Kore. Kore looked up at the fast approaching skylight; he felt multiple bolts hit him in the arm, leg, and in the chest. He refused to let go though no Mater the pain. He reached the top and reached out his hand a mere inch from the top. He felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck and his strength failed and he began to fall but a hand grab his and pull him up and set him on the roof. Violet's crying and her eyes meeting his were the last he remembered.

Ch.23

Violet removed the bolt from Kore's neck and covered it with her hand to stop the bleeding. "Kore, don't do this! Please don't go." Violet yelled in grief. Edge hoisted him onto his back after wrapping his neck "Run." They ran to the rope connecting the two buildings and, using leather strips, slid from one to the other. Mathew waved to Minnow on the far building who ran as well. They ran down the stairs and into the streets hoping to fit onto the common rabble. They ran so hard but Wolves were around every corner and through pure strokes of luck they remained undetected. Edge ran through the doors of their inn where Minnow was waiting. Minnow gasped and ran up to Kore's limp body "Is he okay." Edge cleared a tabled and lay Kore down on it. Edge turned towards the watching bar goers "Anybody know anything about medicine?" Nobody volunteered. "Anybody please he's dying!" The bartender walked up however and rested his ear on Kore's chest "His hearts not beating." Edge shoved him out of the way "Fuck you death, you can't have him." Edge plugged Kore's nose and began filling Kore's lung with air. Edge began to pump Kore's chest and repeated. Mathew removed the bolts from Kore's body and wrapped the wounds to stop the bleeding. After the fourth attempt of the cycle Edge stopped and put his ear to Kore's chest "Nothing!" Terron set down Josh and shoved back Edge and Mathew. Terron rubbed his hands together and slammed them onto Kore's chest sending sparks of electricity flying Kore sat up and began to gasp in shock and lay back down unconscious. Violet ran up to Kore and rested her ear on his chest "His hearts beating, oh god he's alive!" Violet hugged Terron and Edge in turn then finally Mathew.

Ch.24

Kore's eyes shot open in fear he sat up and glanced around at his surroundings. It was dark and it took his eyes a minute to adjust _"A room, how? I should be dead." _Kore was hit with a sudden pain in his ribs and neck. He felt like crap. Kore swung his legs his cot and slowly stood, the more he stood the more he hurt. He would not be deterred though. Kore finally locked his knees and one step after another he shambled over to the bed only to find no one in it. Kore half walked half stumbled over the door and forced it open. He felt dizzy as the room swerved back and forth over and over again. Kore made past the door and into the short hallway. He looked to his right to see another three doors and a dead end and to his left a staircase. He walked over to the staircase but fell before he reached it. He crawled up the stairs and into a small opening with one door. He forced himself up and against the door; outside he could hear familiar voices. Kore turned the knob and slowly opened the door open. Kore could fell the cold night's breeze and a salty smell in his nose. The waves bounced against the ship making it rock back and forth making Kore somewhat nauseous. Kore looked onto the deck of the ship, Mathew and Edge were sharing a drink and Violet and Minnow were off to the side talking amongst themselves. Terron was holding his son looking off to sea. Kore walked through the door only to feel his pains worsen in his chest he fell only a few feet out of the door, but no one came to his side. In fact none even glanced at him they just continued what they were doing. Kore turned to Violet who was still chatting with Minnow "Violet can you give me a hand?" Violet looked over at him but looked away and continued her conversation. Kore tried to listen but the voices were muffled. "Edge help please!" Edge didn't even acknowledge him. Same went for Mathew and Minnow. Terron just stared out to sea. Kore gave up and lay there still hurting way too much to move further. The rocking on the ship became furious as they continued on. Kore felt two powerful hands grab him, he looked up to see Edge. Kore wanted to smile until he realized his intentions. Edge dragged Kore over to the edge of the ship and with Mathews help threw the helpless Keidran over board. Kore fell but didn't hit water, he fell straight down into what seem a never-ending pit. A wave of cold hit him and his eyes flashed open to see Violet standing above him. Kore tried to move but he felt too weak to do anything. Violet stood above him and forced his arms back down "Kore your fine! You were having a nightmare, just relax." Kore stopped his struggling and lay back down on the bed he was laying on.

Violet was happy Kore was awake but the shot to the neck could have done anything to Kore _"He could have problems moving, completely paralyzed in some areas, or have memory loss." _Violet put a hand on Kore's face, he seemed calm but highly disoriented and his eyes were wide with shock "Kore who am I?" Kore's eyes began darting around the room as if searching for something in particular. Minnow placed both hands on Kore's face "Who am I?!" Kore swallowed "1st Sargent Violet Giskfarlow." Violet hugged him with water in her eyes. Kore groaned in pain. Violet finally stopped and sat up on the edge of the bed "Remember Terron, Mathew, Minnow, and Edge?" "Yes." "Good, we were afraid you might have had memory loss from the crossbow shots." "Where are we Violet?" Violet smiled "Heading home on the Basitin war ship." Violet handed him a crutch and helped him up onto his legs. "Your weak, you've been unconscious for two weeks." "Kore turned to her "Two weeks?" "You're lucky you lived to begin with." Kore put pressure on his left leg but when he attempted the right he almost collapsed. Kore sat back down and looked at his limp leg "Is it permanent?" Violet sighed "Maybe, your right leg took most of the shots." Kore sprung a tear on his cheek but he didn't show any emotion "Why didn't you just do it?" "Do what?" Kore looked back up at her anger in his eyes "Kill me, slit my throat, and shoot me, anything to just put me out of it." "We don't know it might get better." "Sargent there is no honor in living a cripple. You should have killed me." Violet looked hurt "No! You have too much to live for that." Kore looked away from his leg "Like what? Life of a soldier? Never getting anywhere? Dying for those who hate me? What is the point?" Violet stood "Whatever you make it Kore." Violet handed him the crutch and exited the room leaving Kore to himself.

Violet was on Deck, and the cold night breeze was relentless. Private Drake steered the ship and traded places with Private Jeffery when one got tired. Those two and chef Vlad were the only ones to stay on the ship. She heard a series of taps sound behind her until they stopped. Violet turned to see Kore standing with a lantern and blanket. He set down the lantern and wrapped the blanket around Violet "My purpose is no purpose if it is not to be with you in some way." Kore rested his hand on her face and leaned in to kiss her but he back away. Kore picked up the lantern and clicked back to the staircase and down to the bedrooms. Violet soon followed only to find him sleeping on the floor after the bloody cot had been removed; reserving the bed for her. Violet grabbed the heavy blanket from off the bed and threw it over Kore. She leaned down and planted the slightest kiss on his hot cheek.

Ch.25

Terron woke in the large bed he could feel his son hear his son sleeping in the other bed next to him. Terron stood waking his son who rubbed his eyes "Can we see the Tiger?" Terron laughed "Kore's probably still recovering, maybe tomorrow." Josh pouted "You said that yesterday!" "And it was true then as it is now." Terron slipped on a fresh pair of clothes as did Josh. Josh held Terron's hand as they exited the door and climbed the stairs to the open deck to find Kore and Edge sharing a drink together. "Kore you're up!" Terron walked up to Kore who looked puzzled "How can you see without your staff?" Terron looked down at his shoes "Wood tipped shoes." Kore nodded. Terron hugged Kore and released "You helped get me my boy back, thank you." Kore nodded and looked down at the smiling little boy. Kore, balancing on his cane leaned down next to Josh "Hi." The boy giggled uncontrollably. Josh reached out his arm and began stroking Kore's ear. Kore flinched and retracted. Kore didn't seem to mind just startled as he gently grabbed the boys arm and lowered it. The boy backed behind Terron giggling all the while. Terron looked down at Kore who was closely observing the boy "While you were out me and Josh have been making up for the last six years. Good thing Bishop didn't scar him too much. Josh told me that he and Bishop didn't really connect so it wasn't that hard on him to split up with him." Kore nodded picked up his cane and stood. Terron looked down at Kore's leg "We were afraid that was the case. How's it feeling?" Kore looked down at his leg "Not too bad since yesterday. It might heal up pretty well, it was worth it just seeing this boy for the first time, and he's a lot like you Terron." Terron reached behind him and picked up Josh "Happy we met the Tiger?" Josh nodded excited. Kore perked his ears just before Mathew came through the door rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Mathew stopped and looked up just behind Terron to see Kore standing in front of him. Mathew seemed to be reenergized as he laid his eyes on his friend. Mathew hugged Kore, patted him on the back and released. Kore looked uneasy "What is it with you people and hugs?" Mathew patted him on the shoulder laughing "You tend to be relieved when you find out a friend hasn't been killed." Kore conceded and sat on the barrel behind him as his leg began to give out. "Hurts?" Mathew said gesturing to Kore's leg. "Pretty bad, Violet said she's going to try and help me but the one flaw in Basitin society is medicine, they mostly rely on adrenaline and extreme resistances to disease or poisons to take care of them. Me however not so much, you know being a Keidran and all." Mathew nodded in understanding "So it hurts if I do this?" Mathew kicked him in the calf, not hard enough to damage him further but enough to make Kore scream. Kore held his damaged leg then without warning shot out his hand grabbed one of the laughing Mathews fingers and twisted it back to where it almost touched the back of Mathews hand "I'll tell you if you tell me Mathew." Mathew dropped to his knees and held his hand "Agonizingly so Kore!" Kore let go and straightened out his leg and Mathew recovered from his unexpected finger breakage. Violet leaned against the doorway to below deck "Kore, move your ass we have work to do." Kore looked down at his leg and back up at Violet "Now?" Violet scoffed "Or your leg won't get better, your choice." Kore sighed and snatched his cane, after a quick pat from Edge. And as fast he could go, followed Violet down the steps to the small training room.

Kore wrapped his feet and fists. This was the first time he could see all his bandages, multiple wrappings covered his chest, leg, and on his right forearm. And the obvious one's tightly wrapping his neck along with a hole in his ear; apparently a bolt had gone clean through his ear. Kore put on some loose clothing and joined Violet in the exercise room. Kore stood at attention with his cane. "First thing Kore, lose the cane." Kore looked at her astonished "I'll fall." "Well then get back up; we have to start getting your strength back, Step one: lose the cane." Kore grunted with pain as he tossed his cane aside. "Now lay down, we have to stretch your leg out." Kore lay on his back and stretched his leg out straight as far as it would go. Violet leaned next to him and lifted and lowered his legs a series of times for a good fifteen minutes. Violet felt awkward doing so, she knew Kore and how he always put himself in harm's way for others and so helping him seemed to switch their positions and it felt unnatural. Violet stood and helped Kore to his feet "Four laps around the gym." Kore hesitated but with an extreme limp did four slow laps around the small gym grunting in pain the whole time. Kore finally filed in and was panting hard but kept his head high to not show weakness. "Ten sit-ups." Kore didn't bother looking at her he lay on his back and with extreme pain in his neck, chest, and leg did ten sit-ups. Kore stood up once more. Violet pulled out two pads and attached them to her fore arms "Hit me left then right then left again." Kore struggled to stay up in proper formation, as his footing came in to place he punched with his wounded arm only to have a lightning bolt of pain shoot through it. Kore held his arm in pain. "Left arm now!" Kore didn't hesitate as a swung his left arm without troubles but then he punched with his right only to have the pain worsen. But he didn't grab it this time, he trudged on determined to continue. His power on the punches didn't deter and he continued at a steady pace of left then right. Violet then went onto pushups, jumping jacks, and death crawls. She then made him repeat the exercises repeatedly until the sun reached the near horizon. Kore dropped to the floor unable to continue, plagued with pain he couldn't move. Violet handed him his cane and supported him to the lunch room. Violet set him down at the table already occupied by the rest of the group. Kore slumped in his chair next to Josh. "Hi Mr. Tiger." Kore couldn't help but smile "Hi Josh." A plate of pork, hot beans, and chili was set down in front of Kore along with a glass of cold Milk. It was usually ale that was served on ship, but the chef was nice enough to provide something else for Kore since alcohol was off limits to him. His stomach ached as he had not had food all day. Kore picked up his silverware and began to eat quickly but not savagely. He finished his food in record time and drank his milk dry. After he finished he looked around at the group who were staring at him with wide eyes except for Violet. Everyone else had barely begun on their food and Kore had already finished. Kore stood and limped his way out of the room without saying a word.

Mathew turned to Violet "What did you have him doing?" "Working hard, he need's it if he's going to recover in three weeks when we reach the Iles." "Why does he need to recover by then?" Violet set down her cup "The Basitins are very proud and noble but we don't stand for weakness, Kore sees his injury's as one of those weaknesses. He won't have the will to continue if he can't face his own people.

Kore trained the next two and a half weeks, training from dusk to dawn stopping only to eat and sleep. His strength returned after only one week but he didn't stop training. "20 advanced sit-ups." Kore grabbed the bar above his head and grabbed lifted himself into the air. He flipped himself upside down and put his legs over the bar to where he was hanging by them. He put his arms behind his head and pulled himself up and released, going back down. He did nineteen more and flipped off landing on his feet. "Okay now fifty laps." Kore went from leg to the other with little to no sign of pain. Kore finished the fifty laps and fell in. "Excellent, ten leg bench presses." Kore lay under the bench in the room and Violet sat above him on the bench. Kore positioned his feet under the bench and lifted Violet into the air, after nine repetitions he set the bench down and jumped up. Violet raised the two ten pound pads on her arms "Hit me." Kore positioned himself and delivered a fast left right left sequence of punches. Violet had to stop him from the pain in her arms. Kore smiled "That's it?" Violet laughed "Well if you want to you can swim behind the ship?" Kore's eyes shot open in fear. Violet waved her hand "Nah your fine." Kore's breathed a deep sigh of relief. Violet hit him in the leg and he showed no pain "Well Kore it seems that you have made a full recovery." Kore saluted "Thank you Sargent." Violet smiled "Not so tough huh big guy?" She spoke to him as one would speak to a young child. Kore blushed deeply but didn't lose his posture. Kore coughed off to the side and smiled slightly "Are we finished?" Violet nodded and Kore relieved himself, picked up his cane, and stepped from the room. Kore clicked his way from the training room to the kitchen area. Chef Vlad was cleaning the floors and tables when Kore entered the Kitchen. Vlad turned to him and smiled "Kore good to see you." Vlad was short, even for a Basitin. His ears were abnormally long however, and one eye was covered in a long scar that reached from his forehead to his chin. Vlad was a retired solider who gained a lot of weight from his soldier days but everyone knew not to mess with the man making your food. Vlad disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a plate of rare steak and bacon. Kore looked around the empty room "Every else done eating?" "Supper wrapped up half an hour ago, but I saved you the best stuff." Kore nodded his appreciation and sat a table and dug into his feast. Kore finished up and Vlad picked up his plates, Vlad knew Kore wasn't a talker so he just waved him off.

Ch.26

Edge dropped his fifth bottle of ale, it broke as it hit the hard wood floor of the ship and stood from a barrel on the deck but fell only a couple feet into the walk. Edge picked himself up and stumbled into the doorway leading downstairs. He stumbled most of the way down the stairs but retained his upright position. Edge walked into a room only to find Minnow and Mathew lying in bed together. Edge covered his eyes as Minnow shrieked in surprise. Mathew slipped on a pair of pants, stood calmly, and walked up to Edge and smelt his breath. Mathew looked back at Minnow "He's just drunk. I'm going to take him back to his room." Mathew grabbed Edge's arm and led him back to the hallway. Mathew turned back to Edge and smacked his face lightly a couple times "Pull yourself together Edge this is the fourth night you've been drunk, we are arriving at the Iles tomorrow and the Basitins sure as hell don't want a drunken wolf Keidran in their city! Now go and sleep, you'll throw up in the morning and feel better." Edge nodded and stumbled threw his doorway and fell asleep on the floor before he could reach the bed.

The Iles came into sight as Kore and Violet finished wrapping most of their body's and that of their friends. Minnow wiggled her fingers and toes under the wraps "Is all this necessary?" Even Edge appeared highly uncomfortable "I agree with that, why are all these wrappings on our legs and arms necessary?" Violet glanced at the two of them "Basitin decency laws guy's, you don't have a choice." The pulled into the docks and after lowering the gangplank they stepped onto the boardwalk. A Basitin walked up holding a parchment of paper and a pen "Business?" her voice was in monotone. Violet stepped forward "3rd squad Western Basitin Strike Division returning from scouting mission." The Basitin nodded and continued on her way. Violet led the way down the docks and into the main city.

Kore finally felt at home as they entered the city. His cane felt awkward has he used it, especially in front of his people. They didn't have to walk far before they reached a small military outpost. Violet turned back to the rest of them "You five will find a room at the inn." Violet said gesturing to the inn across the street. "Sorry but only soldiers are allowed beyond this point and me and Kore need to check in." The others conceded and left for the inn. Violet nodded at Kore and the walked into the Barracks. Kore and Violet were met by a man they too well, Colonel Rowing. The Colonel was a young officer but highly skilled and qualified and as racist as he was skilled. The Colonel Hugged Minnow seemingly in relief "What happened? You were supposed to report to report in a week ago." Minnow saluted "Sorry sir we ran into trouble on the way." Rowing nodded and glanced round "Where's the Capitan?" Violet sat down a bag of helmets "KIA sir." Rowing picked up the bag and shook his head "What a shame, he could have done so much more." "We all grieve his loss." "And the rest of the squad?" "All dead except for the deckhands and Pvt. Kore." Rowing turned to Kore and frowned "And how did a low level Keidran escape when the Capitan didn't?" Kore spoke up "Lucky." Rowing pointed a finger in Kore's face "I didn't ask you boy." Kore hushed himself. Rowing looked down at his cane "What the hell is that?" Violet responded instead "Multiple crossbow hits, almost didn't pull through." Rowing turned back to Minnow "I am so sorry for the inconvenience of having to drag him along." He said "him" with a tone of disgust in his voice. "You will be assigned to a new squad." Violet shook her head "Not necessary, as senior officer of the squad now, it would be dishonorable to leave." Rowing nodded "If you wish, and please Minnow call me Mason." Minnow nodded. "We'll take our leave then Mason." Rowing nodded "I'll see you tonight then?" Minnow nodded "If you wish." Rowing dismissed them and Minnow led the way out of the Barracks and out the Iron Gate. Kore followed behind her "How long have you been seeing Rowing?" Minnow glanced over at the usually quiet Kore "What?" Kore looked at her with curiosity in his eyes "Well you can't call me wrong." Violet gaped but no comeback came to her. Violet sighed "I don't know if we are together honestly. He seems sweet but he seems to only focus on his image rather than a relationship, he can't handle one." "Well then he doesn't deserve you." Violet turned to Kore who seemed to have no idea of the intimacy in his voice and was walking with eyes locked on the doors of the inn. Two Basitin children ran by and slowed to a walk after seeing Kore. He must have seemed alien to the children. The children ran up to Kore to get a better look. Kore noticed them and stopped to watch them run up. The children stopped a mere few feet in front of him examined him with a look of curiosity. One of them, a little girl, cocked her head and Kore copied her. She smiled and cocked her head to the other side which Kore also copied. The girl squealed in delight and hid behind the other Basitin who was a boy and much older than the girl, probably 13 or 14 years old and carried a spear on his back. The boy took a step towards Kore slowly as if he was sneaking up on a sleeping beast. Kore leaned more heavily on his cane and watched with a slight smile as the boy took step after step closer to him. The boy was now within touching distance and all he could do was stare. The boy looked down at Kore's cane in confusion. "What is-" A Basitin woman swooped up the girl in one arm and grabbed the arm of the boy "Children we do not talk to things that can hurt us." The woman walked away with the children scolding them all the while. Kore stood back up with a blushed face. Kore seemed to tear up. Violet rested a hand on Kore's shoulder but he reeled back. His face was emotionless except for a silent tear that rolled partially down his face inside his helmet. Kore walked past Violet and walked into the inn.

Violet later found him lying in the bed of the room that Mathew had gotten for them. Kore was laying down arms and legs straightened, staring up at the ceiling. Kore looked at her as she shut the door behind her. She sat next to Kore on the bed "What's wrong?" Kore rested his arm across his eyes "Do you know what it's like to dedicate your existence to a way of life and not be truly accepted, just tolerated by those you try to please? To be expected the impossible when everyone gives you no opportunity to prove yourself? Or even when you would willingly give your life to them but they won't even let you near children out of fear of you?" Violet furrowed her brow "Kore you're not an outcast, if that were the case go talk to your father and ask him yourself what he feels." Kore nodded and stood.

Ch.27

Minnow tugged at the tight wrappings on her feet. They felt awkward and uncomfortable. Everyone else at the table seemed fine with the additional clothing, even Edge looked fine now. Worst of all the Basitins kept looking at them. "Is it me or are the Basitins more suspicious of outsiders than humans?" Mathew looked around the bar goers "I know what a Keidran feels like now." Minnow smiled at him but his face was hard and serious. Edge noticed Minnow and Mathew and took a look around as well. He wasn't as subtle though "What, never seen people eating before?" Some Basitins looked away but most continued observing the newcomers. A steady clicking sounded behind her; Minnow glanced to see Kore coming down the stairs. All eyes went from Minnow's table to Kore and his cane. Kore either was oblivious to the attention or simply did not care but he kept walking on and out the door. "Well at least were not as bad as Kore." Minnow whispered to Mathew. Mathew nodded in agreement. Edge took a large bit of his food jerked back and began to cuss himself out for biting his tongue. Terron's sat next to his son having barely idea what was going on. Terron was doing magic tricks to entertain his son. A snap of his fingers and a small flame appeared above his finger. Minnow realized that that was what the Basitins refused to look away from, Terron's magic. Terron continued his tricks repeatedly. Minnow got his attention and signaled him to stop. Terron put out the flame on his hand and looked around at the viewers. Edge finished his drink and stood and as he did a large Basitin grabbed him by the shoulder "I need you and your friends to come with us." Edge turned towards The Basitin and his six smaller companions. Edge smiled, he was buzzed but not fully intoxicated "Look buddy I didn't get old being stupid, if you want go at it just ask." "No were not here to mug you, I was sent by Colonel Rowing to bring you in for examination." Edge waved his arm brushing the Basitins off "Go Fu-" Mathew silenced him "Edge shut it." Edge looked at Mathew with a hint of anger but it faded as fast as it appeared "Jeez, a guy can't joke around here." The Basitin looked at them quizzically "You are friends of Sargent Giskfarlow, yes?" Edge nodded at the Basitin and along with the rest of the group followed the Basitins out the door and in the busy mid-day streets. Edge and Minnow seemed almost as out of place as Kore but no one dared to test him or her as they were strangers and possibly dangerous. They walked a good distance before stopping in front of a large low hanging building. The six other Basitins departed leaving only the large Basitin to guide them into the building. One inside they were greeted by a tall well fit Basitin. His armor was far more exquisite however stating his higher rank. He offered his hand to Mathew "Colonel Rowing at your service." Mathew grabbed his hand and gave a firm shake "Mathew. And this is Edge, Minnow, Terron and Joshua." Rowing nodded to the others as Mathew named them off. Rowing smiled "Well now that formalities are out of the way let's get straight down to business. You are new here to the Iles, yes?" Mathew nodded in response. "Well there are some formalities to be undertaken, when at in the Iles you will obey our laws and customs. I see Violet already prepared you for the decency laws, but understand that any showing of skin or fur is strictly prohibited unless if you are in private accommodations. We also have a curfew at sundown. As long as you do nothing stupid you should fit in well." Mathew nodded "You'll have no trouble from us." Mathew elbowed Edge "Right Edge?" Edge growled but it was short lived as he nodded in response. Rowing nodded "Good now that that's settled you may take your leave." Mathew led the way out of the barracks. Terron, who was holding Josh, leaned in towards Edge "He seemed nice."

Kore stood on his creaking door step and looked at the old well-kept door, his home. Violet urged him on from behind "You can do this Kore." Kore smiled and raised his fist; he hadn't spoken to his father in a year. Kore nocked three times in slow pattern. The door creaked open to show a short and older Basitin lady holding a cup of tea. Kore smiled "Hi Nana." The lady gasped in surprise and nearly dropped her tea. She set the cup down, flew the door open, and hugged Kore. Kore hugged her back; this was the woman who raised him of course. The woman let Kore inside "Oh my, sweetie you've gotten bigger." Kore nodded "Thanks Nana." "Your pa is going to be so happy!" Kore's smile slowly left his face "How's he doing?" "About same since you left for the army, I don't know how much fight he's got left in him though." Nana looked down at Kore's cane "Oh sweetie what happened there?" "Just a scratch Nana." Nana nodded "Would you and this young lady like to see him?" Kore nodded. Nana led the way through the house until they came up on a small bedroom with a closed door. Nana opened the door; Kore saw his father right where he had left him, on his death bed. His father was once a muscular man with a powerful height and build but his head failed him and he was reduced to eating mush and liquids for the rest of his life. He stared at the ceiling the exact same spot that he was a year ago. Kore kneeled down next to him and removed his helmet "Hey pop, just wanted to say hi." Kore left a pause as if he expected his father to respond but he was silent as usual. Kore sighed "I know I haven't visited lately and I wanted to say sorry. I've been busy at the army and stuff and I don't know I guess that I… I… I wish you would talk back dad, to just say something, even if it was completely off topic. I just need to know your there. I wish there was something I could do to help, if there was I would do it, I would trade places with you if I could…. Dad please says one thing, just one word, please?" Kore felt a lone tear ride down his face but remained calm. "Why won't you talk to me?" Kore's father continued to stare off unresponsive. Kore rested his forehead on his dads arm. Nana offered Violet some tea and they left the room leaving Kore and his dad alone. Kore could hear the slight wheezing coming from his father; he could sense the slight rise and fall of his body, and feel the stiffness in his fur. Kore looked into his eyes, blue and dull as ever. But he couldn't his voice or his deep throated laugh, not even his scowling if Kore had behaved wrong. "I came to talk to you every day since I was five. I know you knew me for only three years and for a Basitin that's pretty short but that's such a long time for me. I talked and talked about nothing really, just so I could feel some connections with you... But you never said anything after the stroke. You just lay there. I need to hear you, even if it is your strict scowling or just an old joke that only dad's found funny." His father blinked but was left broken. Kore sighed "I came for some advice. There's this girl I like and I don't know what to do. She's exceeds me in every way and I feel it hopeless but I still love her. It's that Violet girl you met a while back, remember?" Kore paused again but his father only stared. Well if you have any tips I need the advice." Kore stared at his father expectantly but to no avail. Kore scratched at his chin in annoyance "Another thing, you treated me well but I feel like an outcast here. So it's like no one will ever accept me, except Nana of course. Got anything, please?" His father's head seemed as stubborn as ever and refused a response. Kore stood and wiped his tears "Good talk pop." Kore patted his father on the shoulder, put on his helmet, stood, opened the door, and exited the room. Nana was sitting at the small dining room table in silence with Violet both sipping hot tea. Nana stood "I'm sorry darling; I don't think that even your father can beat this." Kore hugged his Nana "I miss him." "I know sweetie, I know."

Kore waved Nana goodbye and walked down the pathway leaning on his cane. Violet looked over at him "Sorry about your dad." Kore waved it off "He was a great man, better father, but a stubborn both." "How did he acquire his illness?" "One day he woke up but he didn't really wake up he went into some sort of unconscious state. We even stooped to asking human clerics for help, they said that he could be like this forever or one day snap out of it. But neither have happened and the longer he stays like this the less likely he's coming out of it. That was three years ago when I was five. I'm eight now and he looks the exact same as he did years ago." Violet wanted to say something to comfort him but any further into the conversation and she feared Kore might lose it. They reached the inn to find a small number of Basitins surrounding a small table. Upon closer investigation she could see Terron performing magic tricks for his son.

Sunset was upon them and the Basitin city was all but asleep as everyone went to their homes and began locking up. Kore sat at the bar table with Edge, Mathew, and Terron all of which had a drink. Kore sat silently thinking of his father. Mathew glanced over at him "Where's Violet Kore?" Kore sighed "Dinner with Rowing I think." Mathew sighed "Bummer." And took another drink. Terron had finally stopped his magic and sent his son off to bed minutes ago and was now drinking at a slow pace. Kore sighed "Where will you guys go now?" Mathew shook his head in confusion "What do you mean?" Kore rubbed his eyes "Violet and I have completed our mission, were done with Bishop, Terron got his son back, you and Edge humiliated him and destroyed his pride for revenge, what are you going to do now that you're done?" Mathew nodded "Probably head back to the mainland with Minnow and settle down, somewhere nice I would hope." Kore nodded to Edge "What about you Edge?" "Drown in beer after I kill some more of those wolves." Kore shifted in his chair and glanced over at Terron who responded "Raise my son with love and care, like Katlyn would want." Kore nodded "Well at least you guys have a plan. I'm stuck here." Violet burst through the door face red under her helmet. She stormed up the stairs and a loud slam of a door sounded. Rowing appeared in the doorway of the inn "Where'd she go?" Kore gestured to the stairway. Rowing straightened out his jacket and climbed up the stairs." Edge smiled "Dinner went well." Then took another gulp of his drink. A loud argument was heard up the stairs and another slam of a door. Rowing proceeded down the stairs. Edge couldn't hold back a burst of snickering. Rowing rounded on Edge "You got something to say?" Edge laughed harder. Rowing's face reddened in anger and he reeled back his fist too strike. Kore shot his cane in the way of Rowing's fist as it began flying at Edge's face. The loud clunk of fist against wood sounded as they connected. Rowing held his fist in pain and then rounded on Kore. Edge stood quickly "Bad idea." Rowing Looked up at the much taller Edge, growled, and backed towards the door "You're going to regret that Kore." Rowing exited the inn and into the night. Edge patted Kore on the shoulder and sat "Thanks." Kore nodded "Someone has to cover your blind side." A few moments passed before Edge coughed and nodded Kore to the stairs. "What?" Kore asked in confusion. Edge sighed in obvious annoyance "Violet you twit, you're the closest one too her, go see what's wrong." Kore nodded quickly in understanding, stood, and walked up the stairs cane in hand. Kore walked down the narrow hallway until he reached Violet's room. Kore gave one hard solid knock on the door. Violet yelled from inside "I ALREADY SAID TO FUCK OFF ROWING!" Kore jumped back from the volume in her voice. Kore cautiously reproached the door "Violet its Kore." A loud clicking of a lock unlocking sounded from inside, the door swung open, and Violet burst out hugging Kore "Kore!" Kore didn't know how to respond to the women in his arms. "Violet please, what if someone see's?" "I don't care Kore." Kore unlocked her arms from around his neck "If you insist on being this way let's be somewhere out of sight of other Basitins, we don't need them thinking less of you." Violet nodded and led the way into the room.

Ch.28

Q looked at his hands solemnly. His boat was bound for the Western Basitin Iles in pursuit of Mathew Forager. Jynx was pissed to hear the attack on the palace of Lord Bishop and he had sent Q and several others to the Isles to track them down. The Ship, or boat more like it, was small and cramped with very little privacy. A small wolf sat next to Q, he was a small soldier and a very wide eyed one _"Full of curiosity."_ Q thought to himself. "Move." Q said as a demand. The Boy glanced over but didn't move. Q looked down the isle of seats to find them all full. Q banged his head back against the backrest of the ship. He hated being paired with the fresh meat, he should be much farther up the ranking list but Jinx had it out for him. The boy extended a hand "Deevaro." Q glanced at the hand with surprise. The kid had nerve to talk to a professional killer never the less Q gave it a strong shake "Q." "Q?" "Yes Q." The boy nodded "Slave name?" Q smiled "Born and raised. My owner wanted to teach his son the alphabet so he thought it proper to name us letters." "Why not change it, your free now right?" Q looked over at Deevaro "My father taught me not to replace something that wasn't broken." Deevaro smiled "Your dad seems wise." "Nah but he was a piece of shit, so was me mom." Deevaro laughed "Aren't they all?" Q smiled, he hated fresh meat but Deevaro was alright. Q reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch "My pa did me a good one with this watch though. Told me to give it to my son. That old sonuvabitch wasn't too bad."

They neared the Iles; the Commanding Leader was Cpt. Gretro who stood Q and the fourteen others including Deevaro at attention while pacing in front of them "You will be dropped at the northern coastal woodland. You will use stealth and sneak into the capital. Locate the target and his associates then kill with extreme prejudice. You have two day's to return or the ship will leave without you, understood?" They shouted in perfect unison "Yes Sir!" The loud scraping of sand on the bottom of the ship sound and Q jumped over into the water soon followed by Deevaro and the others who then made their way to the nearby shore. Q reached the shore first and shook himself dry, the others followed suit, and they made their ways through the thick woodlands with one thing in mind: Kill Mathew Forager.

Mathew awoke with his nose buried deeply in Minnows fur. He sat up, he felt warm and comfortable next to her. Mathew leaned over and kissed Minnow lightly on the cheek "Morning." She smiled and her eyes opened slightly "Morning to you too." She flipped over to face Mathew "You're up early." He smiled "Good night's sleep I guess." Minnow inched closer and rested her head on Mathew's chest "I love you Mat." Mathew wrapped an arm around her "I love you too Minnow." A knock sounded on the door. Mathew sighed loudly, slipped out of the bed, put on a pair of pants, and walked to the door.

Q backed from the door and raised his dagger; four of his comrades flanked him with two on each side both side. The other nine were preparing an escape route in case of a "flaw" in the plan. "What's this?" Q glanced over to see a monstrous snow-white Wolf Keidran, he had to be at least 6'6 and he held a sword in each of his hands. Q threw a dagger as a warning shot. It hit the Keidran in the shoulder but he barely flinched "Ouch." He bit down on the dagger and pulled it out with his teeth. The door that Q knocked on opened to reveal a wide eyed human. Q swung but he was off balance from the knife throw and his dagger seemed to miss the target by mere inches.

Mathew felt the dagger barely slice his noise. The wolf was about the same size but much quicker it seemed. But that swing cost him advantage, Mathew grabbed the door and swung it as hard as he could on his attackers arm "Minnow toss my Sword!" Minnow tossed the sword and Mathew released one arm to grab the weapon as it flew towards him. The small amount of pressure released of the door was enough for the wolf to get his arm out and run down the hall. Mathew swung open the door and looked down the hall to see Edge holding the assassin by the neck "Going somewhere short stack?" The wolf unsheathed a dagger from inside his robe and thrust it into Edge's neck with lightning speed. Edge gasped in pain as he fell to his knees holding the knife "Edge No!" Mathew could feel himself shake with the force of his scream. The assassin flew out the window and on to a nearby roof top. Terron holding Josh, along with Kore, and Violet came up the stairs from the bar area only to find Edge holding the dagger embedded into his neck. Kore ran up to him first, dropping his cane by his side "What happened?" Mathew sheathed his sword in his belt and with a running start, jumped out the window.

Q darted past a chimney and a clothes line then jumped to the next building. He looked behind him and gasped in surprise to see the human running after him. Q jumped down off the edge of the building to the street below. The nearby Basitins gasped in surprise and stared at him. Q didn't miss a beat, he needed to find the other assassins and the finish of his pursuers, and Q broke into quick strides as he escaped into a nearby alley. Mathew skidded to a halt at the edge of the edge of the building. The wolf disappeared into an alley way and disappeared. Mathew gave an angry grunt and turned back to the window that he jumped through.

Mathew kneeled next to Edge who was lying on his back taking in short ragged gasps of air. Mathew put a hand under Edge's head "Hey Edge how are you doing?" Edge smiled "I have a fucking knife in my neck, I feel fanfuckingtastick." Mathew almost laughed. Terron stood from Edge's side and nodded to Mathew. Mathew patted Edges arm and followed Terron down the hallway. Terron faced him and began to whisper "He only has a couple minutes." Mathew sighed, he had assumed so "I can't break it to him Terron, How could anyone look into the eyes of a friend and tell him he's dying? Are you sure there's no chance?" "I don't have any of the proper materials, and the Basitins just cut off wounded parts, if there were the top clerics in the world were here, his chances would be next to zero." Mathew nodded "Then we make these minutes count."

"And to think I was turning seventeen next week, pity." Edge looked around for laughs but received only grim faces. Kore held Edges hand on his forehead. Edge smiled "Kore, do not look back on me, keep moving forward, live in the now, not in the past." Kore sat silently in obvious distress. Edge looked over at Violet "Take care of this boy; he needs a protector in this world." Violet nodded. Terron and Mathew leaned down next to him. Mathew spoke first "Edge, you've been watching my ass since the beginning of this road trip, my thanks." Terron smiled "You've helped me get my baby boy back, I will tell him of you, and your sacrifice for us." Edge smiled at the crying boy in Terron's arms. Minnow who sat by Kore began to cry terribly hard. "Shh, Minnow, you are a great girl, don't ever change." Minnow gasped for air "We love you Edge, we always will." Edge smiled "I'll keep a warm fire going for you guys when I get there." Edge coughed and blood spewed from his throat. "Maybe death won't be so bad, maybe it'll be like sleeping for a long, long time" Mathew grabbed Edge's free hand. "Don't fear my friend." Edge smiled "I do not fear, I do not feel, I do not falter, I am an Arctic…." Edge smiled and his eyes went still, and as did his chest. Mathew felt a tear roll down his cheek "Goodbye."

"I am chopping away one by one."

Ch.29

The funeral was held the next day on the following evening. Few cared about the death of an old retired Keidran soldier, some showed up to the funeral, but only a handful were true friends.

Mathew unsheathed Edges sword, his friend had been buried only moments before. The Basitins allowed him to be buried in the graveyard out of respect for how he died. Mathew walked to the head of the grave where the group resided. Mathew handed the sword to Kore "He would want you to do it." Kore's eyes were wet from tears but he grabbed the sword and lifted it above his head. Kore paused as if not wanting to, but he thrust the sword into the head of the grave.

They stood there for hours staring both at the sword and the freshly dug earth that held their dear friend. None wanted to leave, as if leaving would be abandoning Edge to do so. Hour after hour past until finally night time hit and the cold winds were upon them. Violet was first to leave, followed by Terron after receiving multiple complaints that it was cold from Josh. Then it was Minnow, then finally Kore. Mathew kneeled by the sword doing his best not to cry. He wanted to take back accidentally letting the assassin escape from the door. If he had never loosened Edge might be alive and laughing about it over a drink at the bar. Mathew sat and crossed his legs, no matter how cold it got he would stay one more night with Edge.

Mathew couldn't feel his hands and his arms were shaking uncontrollably. Mathew remained motionless on the hard cold ground, stubborn not to leave. He felt warmth enclose him, he looked up to see an old snow white wolf Keidran "What are you doing Mat? I am gone but everyone else is in there sleeping, why don't you do the same?" Mathew jumped to his feet and hugged Edge "You old Bastard." Edge hugged him back tighter than Mathew expected. "Don't feel so bad Mathew, there was nothing you could do. Besides its kind of nice being dead. Now go inside with your beautiful girl and get warm." Edge unlocked Mathew's arms. Mathew looked up at the smiling Edge "Tell Kore, Minnnow, and Terron that I'm going to miss them, and tell Kore to hold onto Violet," Edge winked "Just for fun tell him I said she was a looker. Well I best be going there's firewood to be gathered." Mathew blinked and the warmth was replaced with a terrible cold, and his friend was gone.

That was the last time Mathew spoke to Edge.

Mathew walked into the warmth of the bar. His hands and arms were bloodshot with cold, and his face felt frozen. Minnow sat at a table facing away from him, everyone else must have gone to sleep, but not her, his beauty. Mathew walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. She giggled "Your freezing." Mathew smiled "Cold tonight." Minnow stood and faced him "Well I know how we can warm you up." Mathew could feel his face warm as he blushed. Minnow grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into their bedroom, for a soothing night.

Kore woke up and stood off the hard ground, he felt cold and numb, and grief stricken. Kore strapped on his amour and grabbed his helmet and cane. With a quick glance at the sleeping Violet, and left the room. Kore climbed down the stairs and into the bar area, no one else was there except for a table of Basitins. One stood after seeing him, and his friends followed suit. Kore stood and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. The first Basitin began to walk to Kore followed by two and three. Kore could feel his heart beat in his chest as he stopped in front of him. "Private Kore?" Kore looked eye to eye with the larger Basitin and nodded. "My condolences about your friend there private." The Basitin smiled and went back to his table and drink. Kore took a deep breath in relief and sat at the bar. Resting his helmet next to him Kore ordered a drink. The bartender sighed and walked over to him "You know the rules Kore, no adolescents are permitted alcohol." Kore shook his head "Let me deal with the rules and you can deal with the whiskey." The bartender smiled "You've never had a drink in your life, you couldn't handle it." Kore smiled "Five silver says I don't choke." The bartender laughed "I've never met a man they could keep his whiskey down his first time, you're on." The man uncorked a fresh bottle and poured a shot "Go." Kore lifted the glass to his nose and took a whiff. It was strong but not as strong as the beers that Edge shared with him. Kore lifted the glass to his lips and drank it all in one swift motion. Kore barely tasted it and showed no signs of chocking. The bartender laughed "A man of his word, the drinks on the house." The bartender smiled as he poured Kore a fresh glass "When did you like alcohol?" Kore shook his head "I hate it. It's disgusting and unappetizing." The bartender laughed "Then why are you drinking?" Kore took a swig and slightly recoiled "I'm testing a theory that my friend told me. I'm seeing if it can really take away my troubles for a while." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Violet finish coming down the stairs. Kore swallowed his drink and stood at attention. Violet walked by him "Come private." Kore fell in behind her and followed her out of the inn.

The sun beat down on Kore as soon as he stepped foot outside the inn. Violet turned down the road and walked on. "Where to Sargent?" Kore asked half mindedly. Violet didn't respond but instead took a turn down to the main military headquarters. "What's going on Violet? We're not due to report in until tomorrow." Violet turned on him "Private Kore, Colonel Rowing has issued a warrant for your arrest per assaulting him at the Dragons Gate Inn, how do you comply?" Kore scoffed "This is a joke right? Tell me you're joking." Violet sniffled, Kore hadn't seen her do that in years. Two armored guards walked solemnly out of the barracks and up to Kore. Violet stifled and looked Kore dead in the eye "The royal Basitin court has deemed you guilty and you will be sent to the whipping post. How do you comply?" Kore licked his lips nervously "That Rowing is a coward, sending a woman to do the messy work." Kore turned violent as the guards tied rope on his wrists "Rowing! You coward come do it yourself, Bastard!" Violet stepped back That was the first time she had heard Kore curse. Rowing stormed out of the building red face and pissed. Rowing pushed past Violet and smacked Kore across the face "You will show respect to your superior." Kore bared his teeth only to have Rowing punch him in the gut. Kore gasped and fell to his knees. Rowing kneeled next to him "Want to be rebellious, fine." Rowing stood "To the stocks with him." Kore growled only too receive a punch to the nose from Rowing "Get him to the Stocks and you fetch my whip." One guard punched Kore across the face knocking him unconscious while the other ran into the headquarters. The guard walked away with Kore slumped on one his shoulder with Kore's cane in hand. Violet grabbed Rowing's arm "Please reconsider what you're doing here!" Rowing shoved her off "I'm just doing my job. Besides it'll be good to give him some discipline." The guard returned with the whip and handed it to Rowing. Rowing whistled and four more guards appeared and he led them to mid-city.

"You let them get away!" Q felt a sharp smack to his face. Q turned back to the Capitan "They had an Arctic, what did you expect us to do?" Q received another backhand "Win god damn it! You had at least three men with you, what happened!" "We were massacred, I barely escaped!" The captain grabbed his Q's scruff and threw him across ship next to his frightened comrades. Q stood "Give us another day or two, we'll get them." The Capitan growled "You have three fucking days."

Mathew awoke with his arms wrapped around Minnow, and a smile on his face. He scooted closer and rested his head next to hers. Minnow awoke and turned to look at him "So how was last night?" Mathew grinned "It was-" A loud frantic series of knock sounded on the door. Mathew sighed in anger "Just once I want to have a moment but people decide that our door is now the only door to knock on!" Minnow burst out laughing "Then just lay and be still!" Mathew groaned "Moments gone I've already got my pants on." Mathew threw on his shirt and threw open the door "What?" Violet stood at the other side panting "Violet, what's wrong?" Violet took a deep breath "Its Kore, come on!" Minnow slipped on clothes herself and after quickly wrapping themselves, they followed Violet out of the inn and into the street. Minnow shouted from behind "What's wrong with Kore!?" "He's been convicted for a crime and sentenced to the post!" Mathew and Minnow followed Violet out of the inn and down the short street where they could see a large gathering of Basitins up ahead. Mathew shoved his way past them only to find Kore on his knees with all his clothing except for his leggings removed all with rowing standing in front of him with a short whip in hand "Private you have been sentenced to the post on account of assault, misconduct of authority, and failure to comply with your commanding officer. How do you plea?" Kore remained silent staring straight forward into the crowd. "Failure to comply will result in five lashes along with your penalty of twenty." Rowing smiled as he finished his sentence. Kore grimaced and tensed his back. Rowing moved behind him and raised his whip; a hush fell over the crowd. Mathew pushed past the last row of people and ran at Rowing. Mathew dived as Rowing brought down his whip, tackling him before damage was done. Rowing spat out as he hit the ground "Guards, grab him!" Two heavy set guards yanked Mathew off Rowing and held him tightly. Rowing grabbed his whip and stood up "Your next human!" Kore shouted back at Rowing "Rowing if you have any honor you will let my defender go!" Rowing laughed "Why would I do that Kore?" "If you were attacked by the enemy would you not expect your soldiers to help?" Rowing scoffed and glanced at Mathew. A moment or two past "Release him, but bring me Edith Romanov." Kore tensed but didn't say anything.

Kore leaned against the post which his arms were tied around leaving only his back exposed. Two guards approached and set down his Nana. "What's going Kore? Why are you tied up?" Kore smiled "Just don't watch Nana." "Why? Kore what's going on?" "When the men walk up just close your eyes and cover your ears." Nana nodded. Kore looked behind him to see Rowing walk up, whip in hand "Kore you have committed crimes against the Basitin Iles you have one more chance to comply." Kore faced forward away from him and tensed his back "Do what you have to." Rowing smiled "As you wish." Rowing snapped his fingers and a guard approach. Kore could hear Rowing whisper an order. The guard approached Kore and removed his amour then he ripped off Kore's shirt. He could here Rowing step up, the suspense was awful. A hush fell over the crowd, Kore knew what was next. CRACK! Kore felt an explosion of pain across his back. Kore groaned but didn't scream. CRACK! Another whiplash, hurting more than the last, three more whiplashes rang out and Kore felt as if his back was on fire. Kore groaned in pain, he could feel tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them out. "Failure to comply will result with an additional ten lashes." Kore grimaced "I comply." "Then you will now be given your twenty lashes, yes?" Kore tensed "Yes." Not a moment after Kore finished the whip cracked down on him. Kore clenched his jaw and leaned heavily against the pole he was tied to. Kore felt crack after crack go on, and he could hear nothing, the silence of the crowd was astounding. Kore looked up on the tenth whip at his Nana who was in tears at this point. Kore wanted to say something but he felt too much pain too slip words by. Kore gazed over the crowd, So many people all to watch a beating. His eyes picked out Violet in the crows, his eyes met Violet's, her eyes were rock solid. _"How could she have no compassion? "Doesn't she care? I must not be as important to her as I thought I was." _Kore could feel a sole tear run down his face, Kore looked away, he couldn't bare it anymore. Rowing stopped the lashes, twenty was up. A guard approached and cut the leather from his wrists. Rowing spoke from behind "Next time we won't go so easy on you private. Anyone caught helping him will be shot!" Rowing hit Kore in the neck with the butt of his sword. Kore dropped like a rock onto the wooden platform.

Kore woke, his arm felt dead and his fur freezing. Kore grabbed his cane which lay a few feet away and hoisted himself up, feeling the immense pain in his back almost made him collapse again. But he finally managed to get his footing after a minute. Kore looked around, it was nighttime and only a few crowd members remained, including his friends but Violet was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was sleeping, even the guard in charge of him. All were asleep except for a boy armed with a spear on his back, wrapped in a blanket with his a much smaller girl who were both watching carefully. Kore stumbled down the stairs and began hobbling to his house. The pitter patter of two pairs of feet sounded behind him. He turned to see the boy following him. It was defiantly the boy who he had almost talked to couple days ago "Go home please." Neither the boy nor the girl moved. The boy left their shared blanket and approached "What is the stick for?" Kore smiled "Long story kid." The Basitin groaned "I'm older then you so that makes me you're superior." Kore sighed "That's the false commanding tone that leads you to the post." The boy gasped and looked down "I'm sorry, please tell us the story." Kore smiled "Come to my house with me, I'll tell you over chocolate and tea." The boy laughed and gestured to the little girl who ran up behind her older brother. Kore smiled and continued his painful walk. Kore rounded a corner and knocked on the first door on the left. No response came. "Nana open up!" Kore shouted as quietly as possible. A sudden shift of locks and the door burst open. His Nana burst through hugging Kore.

Kore felt warm in his old quilt in the safety of his home. The children seated across from him as his Nana fetched the treats. "So what's the stick for?" The boy asked again. Kore sighed "All right, it was me up against the wall, with no way out. A rope dangled in front of me, my only hope. My friends waited for me at the top. I ran for the rope and my friends pulled with all their might. I got it with arrows several times in the leg, that's why I need the stick, it helps me walk." The girl looked confused "You can't walk without it?" Kore shook his head "No, I can walk fine without it, in fact my bad leg might be stronger than my good leg. I just can't walk a way's without it becoming sore." The boy and girl sipped their hot tea and nibbled their chocolate "How did you live?" "I almost didn't but my friend Edge saved me." "Who's Edge?" Kore took a sip of his tea and smiled "Edge was a fierce fighter, a daring man, and a close friend. My best friend." "Was he big?" "My god yes! He stood 6'6 at the shoulder and weighed at least 250 pounds. He was a true arctic wolf through and through." The boy sighed in admiration. "Alright get out before your mom comes bearing down on every door." The children stuffed the chocolate in their mouths and ran out the door. Nana smiled "You'd make a good dad." Kore looked to the back room "I had the best one."

Ch.30

Kore sat at the table with his recovered armor on, surrounded by his friends who were all but silent. Kore tried to lean back on his chair but the wounds would sting too much. Kore looked up as the door opened to reveal Violet at the doorway. She seemed too freeze but slowly she entered and approached the table "Mind if I sit Kore?" Kore responded without looking "Not at all Sargent." Violet sat and removed her helmet. Violet glanced around the table; no one seemed to make eye contact with her, not even Josh. She turned towards Kore who bit into a piece of jerky "Kore I am truly sorry, I know nothing I could ever do could make up for it and I hope that you can forgive me." Kore stood and saluted "You were just doing your job ma'am." "Violet cocked her head in confusion "Are you okay Kore you sound different?" "Fine Sargent." Kore lowered his salute, turned away, and retreated up the stairs slowly.

Violet watched in bewilderment as Kore disappeared up the stairs. She leaned forward in her chair "What's wrong with Kore?" Mathew looked up "He feels abandoned, by you mainly." Violet crossed her arms in disbelief "It is my duty to my country and my family too follow orders." Mathew shrugged "Kore is like a dog in some aspects, kick it once and it never trusts you again no matter how nice you are to it." Violet gaffed "But that's not-" Mathew raised his hand to silence her "I am not Kore; I am simply saying how he feels." Violet frowned "He told you this?" Mathew grinned "Admittedly no, but a man can see the hurt in another man's eyes." "Well what am I supposed to do? How do I apologize for a given order?" Mathew shrugged "How you apologize is your choice but know that an 'I'm sorry' will not work." Violet stood "Why are men so complicated?" Mathew smiled "Funny, we wonder the exact same thing about women." Violet shrugged him off and walked up the stairs. She walked past Minnows and Mathews room and stopped at hers. She felt nervous; more so now that she was standing there like an idiot waiting for a miracle to come along. Violet opened the door but stopped abruptly after barely taking a step in her stopped. Kore was looking dead at her blushing without any clothing on "Uh, Sargent?" Violet shut the door and feeling the blood rush to her face she quickly retreated down the stairs and sat at the table. Mathew set down his glass of ale "Well that was fast." Violet rested her head on the table in embarrassment.

Kore had just finished undressing when Violet had barged into the room. He felt embarrassed even though it wasn't his fault. Not just because she saw him naked also because he had rejected her apology. Sure he had accepted it but he didn't truly forgive her, and she knew that. Kore undid the wrappings on his back that Nana put on him when he had visited her the night before. Kore turned around and looked in the small mirror in the room, his back was covered in multiple long red marks. Some were bleeding slightly and others have stopped but all of them were red and swollen. Kore sighed with pain as he began rewrapping himself. Kore felt his anger growing for Rowing every wrapping of his body, every fiber of himself hated Rowing. Not because Rowing had whipped him or even that he treated him like dirt. It was the way he treated Violet that enraged him, that infuriated every part of him. Kore finished his wrapping and no sooner did he put on his pair of old trousers and shirt the was the sound of a light tapping on the door. Kore responded back "It's open." His response was barely more than a whisper. The door opened slightly at first then fully to reveal Violet standing in the doorway with flushed cheeks "Kore?" "Yes Sargent." "May I come in Kore?" Kore sighed "It is your room, no need to ask." Violet walked in, shut the door, and stared at Kore. Kore looked down at himself "What's wrong?" She grinned "Nothing, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you without your armor on since you were small." Kore smiled "I guess that this would actually this would be the second time Sargent." Violet blushed and hesitated before nodding "I guess that is true Kore." Kore began to don his armor "I know that you didn't come back to in here to make sure I was clothed, what's wrong?" Violet looked Kore in the eye "Private it has come to my attention that as your superior officer that I have neglected you. Throughout my years of serving with you, you have complained little, and asked for even less. You have been a great companion and an excellent soldier despite what some may say about you. I also wanted to say that-" Kore grabbed her shoulder gingerly. Violet looked up at him, she wondered if he was further enraged or if he had just not wanted to hear it. Kore dropped his piece of chest armor and grabbed her other shoulder. He could see her cheeks flush under her short fur, he wanted to do something but his body locked up and he remained frozen locking eyes with her. She seems as locked up as him and as resilient. Finally Kore spoke "All is forgiven Violet." Violet nodded and threw her arms up around Kore's neck "Good." Kore for as long as he could remember doing so hugged her back. Violet twitched in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her, she must not remember the last time he hugged her back either. Kore grunted in pain as she hugged harder, mainly because her hands were right over his wounds. Violet loosened and looked up at Kore "I'm sorry." Kore shook his head "Violet, were good." Kore leaned in hesitantly but didn't stop until his lips touched hers. As quickly as he began Kore pulled back. Kore unlatched his arms from Violet and stepped back "Forgive me Sargent, that… I didn't mean… I don't know what came over me." Violet smiled "Its fine Kore." She wrapped her arms around him again. Kore once again stepped back "No. Violet I have feeling for you, that much I admit. I treasure you more than my own life or anything I possess. I say no because of what the people might think of a Ranking officer of the Royal Western Basitin army with a Keidran." Violet shook her head "I don't care Kore, what I do care about is you and me. Why I did what I did was because I can't refuse an order, no Basitin can refuse an order from their superior. Were like dogs obeying their master, but I don't want to be like that with you. I want to be free and make my own choice. And that choice is you Kore." Kore nodded "If that is what you want Violet."

Mathew wrapped his arm around Minnow as they walked down the street towards the docks. She felt warm against him. The street was all but abandoned as the sun was close to setting and the air grew cold. Mathew rounded a corner and that's when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see a tiny knife penetrating his thigh. Minnow stopped and looked at him "Are you all right?" Mathew pulled out the knife and examined it "I don't know. I was hit with something." The world became slightly disoriented and Mathew stumbled against Minnow. Minnow set him upright "What's wrong?"

Q scowled at his soldier on the rooftop overlooking Mathew "The fuck is that! He's still standing!" The wolf sighed "How was I supposed to know that the poison was faulty! You're the one who insisted we buy the knockoff stuff." Q growled and jumped down followed by his nine companions.

Mathew almost jumped in surprise but he managed to control himself. Mathew looked around at the wolves until he saw one he recognized, the one that drove a knife into Edge's neck, the leader. Mathew pulled his sword and in response Minnow unsheathed her dagger from her robes. The Leader stepped forward "I'm afraid last time was just a setback to your inevitable death." Mathew held his sword at him "You are going to regret what you did to Edge." "What's going on here?" Mathew glanced down the street at a watching Basitin soldier patrol of four. Mathew responded "There trying to kill us!" The Basitin seemed disinterested but stepped forward "Drop your weapons wolves!" The wolf smiled and nodded to his left at his companions, five of the wolves broke away and charged the Basitins. The wolf turned back to Mathew "How's the big white chap doing? Not too well I would presume with that knifed in his throat, Edge was his name though? Damn shame he was an Arctic, not many of them left." Mathew rushed forward swinging his sword like a madman. The wolf shook his head at his Companions who stopped advancing. Q The wolf deflected swing after swing smiling the whole of the time. The wolf grabbed Mathew's sword arm as it came in. Mathew screamed in frustration and yanked his arm free. The wolf sliced at Mathews shoulder, drawing blood. Mathew barely noticed as he continued swinging wildly at his opponent with a mad fury in his eyes. The wolf began laughing as he deflected blow after blow "How could you possibly be the man who broke into Bishops palace?" The wolf deflected a blow and pulled a knife from inside his belt. With a flick of his wrist the knife flew into Mathew's left thigh. Mathew screamed in pain and stopped swinging his sword. Mathew grabbed the knife and with tremendous pain pulled it from his leg. Mathew dropped the knife and as it clattered to the ground Mathew locked eyes with the assailant and stared down the wolf in an effort to recollect himself. The wolf stopped as well "Go ahead, I've got time." The wolf turned towards Minnow "Well this fellow's not going to last much longer, so vixen go get the others and make my life that much easier." Minnow shrunk behind Mathew who was panting heavily "What do I do Mathew?" Mathew turned to her "He's… too strong for me… I'll hold him for as long as I can. Just go get the others." Minnow shook her head "No were a team and we stick together. I don't care if we die, as long as were together." Mathew smiled "For once Minnow you must listen and go, and once you start running don't look back, not because I don't want you to, or that I'm ashamed, don't look back because I know that you will come running back." Minnow's eyes watered over as she nodded. Mathew leaned down and gave her a kiss; he would not die without her knowing his love for her. Mathew reluctantly pulled back and stepped away "Run as fast as fast as you can." Minnow jumped forward at Mathew and hugged him "Don't you die." Mathew wrapped his free arm around her "Yes Ma'am." Minnow let go and sprinted down the street from where they came from, she stopped at the corner though _"Don't you dare turn around."_ Minnow began running again until she was out of sight. Mathew turned towards the Basitins who had finished off the wolves but at the cost of one of their own. The wolf waved off the rest of the wolves except for one who launched the second attack against the tiring Basitins. The wolf turned back towards Mathew and readied his sword. Mathew raised his sword solemnly. The wolf charged in and thrust his sword. Mathew barely had time to sidestep missing the sword by mere inches. The wolf pulled back and lunged again and again, with Mathew ducking and stepping to avoid the flurry of strikes. Mathew screamed in pain as the blade ran partially through his chest. The wolf smiled as he drove the sword in deeper in Mathew's chest "What's wrong? Out of breathe already? Don't worry I'll wait for you." Mathew's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The pain was immense and his fear was even higher but there was one thing he could still do. Mathew shut his eyes and using whatever strength he could summon, swung his sword as hard as he could at his attacker, all he could do was listen to the loud and surprised yelp and fell the warm blood trickle down his sword and onto his hand

Ch.31

Minnow rounded the corner followed by Kore, Violet, Terron, and Josh who was clinging to Terron's back. She ran down the same street that she and Mathew were walking down. She was scared, not only for Mathew but for herself as well. How would she cope with losing her love? She couldn't handle it. She rounded the last corner only to stop dead in her tracks. Mathew lay on the ground with a sword in his chest. Blood had begun to leak from his mouth and he was groaning in agony. Minnow rushed to his side followed by the others. Minnow cradled the bleeding Mathew's head in her arms. Mathew looked up at her "Did *cough* did I get him?" Minnow looked up, nearby two of the four Basitins beating one of the surviving wolves, and the wolf who had told her to run lay dead in front of her. The wolf had a sword buried deep in his neck and a much smaller wolf was cradling his dead companion much like how Minnow was cradling Mathew "You got him Mat, you got him." Mathew coughed "Good. Well?" Minnow felt confused "Well, what?" Mathew smiled "Am I still pretty?" Minnow laughed "Your fine right?" Mathew looked at Terron who was felling his chest and position of the sword "Am I good Terron?" Terron nodded "Went clean through." Terron grabbed a nearby stick and positioned it between Mathews Teeth "Bite." Mathew looked confused but did as he was told. Terron grabbed the sword and with a mighty pull wrenched the sword free. Mathew bit down so hard that the stick splintered under the pressure. And Mathew burst out screaming. Kore patted Mathew's chest and smiled "This is just not our week, huh?" Mathew almost smiled but the pain was too great.

Deevaro looked into Q's lifeless eyes. Deevaro felt tears run down his face, When the human swung his sword it was completely inaccurate and would have missed but Deevaro was there. He knew his life was going to end but Q stepped in front of the blade taking the hit for him. Deevaro didn't even know why Q did it. He knew that they were friends, but did Q like him enough to take a blade for him? Deevaro reached into Q's robes and retrieved the shiny pocket watch "I know I'm not your son, but I won't let them scavenge it off your body." Deevaro felt sharp pain in the back of the head as someone lifted him up by his hair. Deevaro yelled in pain as a white tiger Keidran shoved him against the wall. Deevaro didn't want to struggle he didn't feel the need. The tiger bared his teeth "You work for Bishop Right?" Deevaro gave a slight nod and gasped for air. The Keidran loosened as he realized that Deevaro had no intention of killing him.

The tiger Keidran glared at him "What is someone like you doing here? You look too young to be an assassin, how old are you?" The boy answered absently "Four, almost five, as of next month." The tiger looked over at the Basitins who were still beating on the last wolf. The tiger reached into his pack and pulled out a shiny new white cloak and quickly spoke to the boy "Take your clothes off." The boy retracted "What?" The tiger rolled his eyes "I'm trying to save your life, just do it." Deevaro ripped of his robes and left himself exposed except for some wrappings on his private areas. The tiger threw the white cloak around him. "Kore what the hell are you doing?" A Basitin woman approached. Kore held a finger to his mouth "Quiet, I'll explain later." Violet nodded. Kore guided Deevaro's hand to Violet's and walked over to the wounded man. Kore whispered something into the man's ear that was checking the target's wounds. The man nodded and he and Kore hoisted the wounded man off the ground while a fox Keidran hoisted a small child onto her back.

Ch.32

The entire group enters the inn room and after setting the wounded man on the bed, who had already been bandaged, every one pulled up a chair or a stool. Kore was standing as they began speaking around the man. They spoke in human one of Deevaro's worse languages. But he could still make some of it out. "He's … hand him over … Basitins." Deevaro could make out the Basitins lady's voice. A few mumbles of agreement followed but Kore spoke up "The boy… misunderstood… hope..." Bickering broke out among them until Kore broke it up "He … everyone deserves … second chance." The fox Keidran nodded in agreement and the others appeared to give in. Kore smiled and waved the boy around the passed out man. Deevaro felt nervous being watched by so many others but he solemnly approached to the end of the bed. Kore switched over to the Keidran language so he could understand "Wondering why you're here and not dead, huh?" Deevaro nodded. Kore smiled "Because a couple friends did the same for me and Violet." Deevaro nodded and removed the white cloak and handed them to Kore "Thank you." Kore coughed in shock "Don't you want to wear something?" Deevaro shook his head "I'm fine, privacy was not a given luxury in my line of work." Kore conceded and took the robes and placed them back in his pack. Deevaro remained standing appearing comfortable in his near nudeness. Kore nodded towards him and gestured to the boy "I saved you because, of what I saw in you. You can be altered to a more righteous path. Now please tell us about yourself." Deevaro looked down at the pocket watch in his hand "Deevaro, I am Deevaro." Kore smiled "Go on." "I am four years old, almost five." Josh spoke from Terron's lap "But you're too big to be four." Terron shushed him "He's about ten in our years Josh." Deevaro looked at the other child. He was larger, but not as built as Deevaro. "I am a member of the Redwood Wolf tribe." The Vixen spoke from the human's side, a hint of spite in her voice "Why are you here then?" Deevaro shifted awkwardly "I'm sorry ma'am I didn't catch your name?" Deevaro looked down at the ground as he spoke. The vixen looked back at the human and began stroking his hand "Call me Minnow, Deevaro." Deevaro nodded and looked back up "I wasn't given choice to come or not. Anyone male able to swing a sword above the age of five is enlisted into the Army of Bishop. They sent me in a little early." Minnow shook her head "Sorry to hear that." Deevaro nodded. Kore pushed him on "Continue." Deevaro's courage felt dwarfed and his words faltered before he continued "They gave us basic training and sent us off to different units of assassins or as cannon fodder in mass battles. This was my first assignment." Deevaro looked to the wounded man "Or rather he was." The man smiled "Call me Mat. And you almost did get me." Deevaro smiled "Q did that."

The group dispersed and Kore led Deevaro back to Violet's and his room. Violet entered the room followed by them. Kore shut and locked the door behind them. Kore went to the small closet and retrieved a pair of scissors and a sowing kit. Kore retrieved the white Robes and began trimming. Violet shrieked in distressed "Kore, what are you doing!?" Kore held a finger to his mouth "My father gave them to me when I was his age and I intend to give them to who I think worthy." Violet turned away in disbelief and began to remove her armor. Kore finished his trimming and handed the complete suit to Deevaro "Don these." Deevaro looked at the fine robes in disbelief "Really?" Kore nodded. Deevaro donned the robes and threw the cloak over his head and tied the strings about his neck. The robes were somewhat large on him. Kore grabbed the base of the pant legs and folded them over until they were of right size. Kore used individual ties and tied them tight so they wouldn't move. Kore did the same to the sleeves on the arms and the large clothing themselves until they felt like they were custom made for him. Kore took up the scissors and began to trim the base of the cape so it would be above dragging on the ground. Kore stood and gestured Deevaro over to a mirror. The boy appeared ecstatic over his new clothing. Kore smiled and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "See how I wrapped those?" The boy nodded. "Good, don't sleep in them, it's not good for the silk. Speaking of which, bedtime." Kore helped him take off the robes and set them aside with the wraps. The boy wrapped himself in Kore's blanket and lay on the floor of the room with a pillow. Violet sat on the edge of the bed watching as Kore tucked the boy in. Deevaro looked over at Violet "Do you two sleep together?" Kore blushed under his fur and he glanced at Violet. Violet looked at the boy "It's complicated, but as of recently we share a bed, but nothing more." The boy made a face, which one would make when someone placed a bug on them. Kore stood and blew out the overhanging candle. Deevaro closed his eyes "Night." Kore turned to bed, finally a good night's sleep.

Ch.33

Terron rested his hand on Mathew's chest where he had been stabbed. In the last four weeks the wound had closed substantially and Mathew was almost back to full strength. Terron stood from Mathew's bedside "You're perfectly fine, but I would say wait another day before venturing out. Your chance of infection is very small but igf you swell or your skin reddens tell me." Mathew nodded in understanding "Then I can leave?" Terron nodded. Mathew smiled "I wish so much to be back in my home city. Pay my respects to Erik, maybe settle down on some farm in the outskirts, and live with Minnow." Terron could see that Minnow was still gone getting Mathew a drink. "I don't know how you can go through that." Mathew frowned "I hardly think buying up a small farm would be that much of a problem." Terron shook his head "Not that, no, losing her so soon." Mathew sighed "I had almost forgotten about the Keidran short life span." Terron nodded "Twenty years is a short life." Mathew nodded "I'll have ten fine years with her though. Every moment I'll make worthwhile." Terron smiled "That's what Edge would say to do." Mathew laughed "That old wolf had an answer for everything. Damn I miss him." Terron nodded his head and changed the subject "What do you think of that Deevaro kid?" Mathew gave a crooked smile "The boy seems alright. But I have never seen Kore be so involved with anyone like he is with that boy, except for Violet of course." Minnow entered back through the door way holding a glass of water. She set it on the night rest next to Mathew's bed "How's he doing Terron?" Terron smiled happy to change the subject "He's good to go tomorrow." Minnow smiled and kissed Terron on the cheek "Thank you Terron." Terron picked up his staff and purse of medical herbs "I should get back to Josh; he wants to go to the beach today." Minnow nodded "Just make sure he keeps his clothes and wrapping on." Terron nodded and left the room. Mathew looked up at the smiling Minnow "How are you doing honey?" Mathew groaned "Could be better." Minnow kissed him "Well we could complete that walk that was so rudely interrupted when you aren't feeling lazy." Mathew chuckled "Yeah, I've chosen to be bed ridden for a month, none of it had to do with a sword in my appendix." A tapping sounded on the door. Minnow stood and opened the door." Kore stood at the entrance dressed in his usual armor. Minnow greeted him and let him in closing the door behind him. Kore removed his helmet and sat in one of the room's chairs in the far corner "Hey Mat, how are you holding up?" Mathew smiled "As well as you are my friend." Kore set his helmet down on his knee and looked back up at Mathew "I have a favor to ask." Mathew cocked his head "What kind of favor?" Kore shifted in his chair before continuing "Deevaro's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to hold a celebration for him. As a way to let him know that he's accepted and not some bump in the road so to speak." Mathew nodded "Where and when?" Kore retrieved his helmet and stood "Midday at my home."

The celebration was rather short but well lived. After they had arrived at the gathering a small feast was held for Deevaro. Gifts were given and festivities held. Deevaro seemed overwhelmed. Deevaro looked down at the lamb roast placed in front of him. Kore handed him a carving knife and fork "It's a family tradition for the recipient to carve the roast." Deevaro grabbed the knife and fork, with a quick smile he quickly sliced the roast and passed out pieces to every attendant. The guests were made up of the small group of friends, along with Nana, and Violet who had also shown up per Kore's request. Everyone ate their fill and gifts were presented. Everyone stood around Deevaro as Kore handed him his first present. It was a large package from Kore himself. Deevaro looked at it confused "What is it?" Kore laughed "A gift." Deevaro cocked his head "Why do I get a present?" Kore smiled "Your birthday is cause for celebration. And as a way of showing kindness we give the recipient gifts, so open it. It's from me and Violet" Deevaro lifted the lid of the box to reveal a new pair of Daggers inside. The daggers were finely crafted, both with golden handles complementing the exquisite leather. Deevaro smiled and touched one of them gently "Are they mine?" Kore patted Deevaro's head "That they are." Deevaro lifted the daggers and inspected them with a gleeful look in his eyes." Violet leaned over to Kore and whispered in his ear "How much did those cost you? I know I gave you some money to help pay but those look really expensive." Kore whispered back "Quite a bit. But I've been saving up for some years now and I think that he needs to understand that we don't pity him, but that we accept him." Violet shook her head "Sometimes Kore sometimes." Kore smiled and grabbed the daggers from Deevaro "Open your gifts I'll go put these in your stash on the Table." Minnow placed a small box on Deevaro's lap "From me and Mathew." Deevaro smiled and acknowledged both Minnow and Mathew. Inside the box there was a manna necklace with extra crystals in an individual pouch. Minnow sat on Mathews lap "We didn't know how well you knew magic but either way I'm sure Terron could teach you something." Terron laughed "Hey leave me out of this I've got my own present to give." Deevaro handed the necklace to Kore as Terron set a small bag of coins on Deevaro's lap. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I thought that you would." Deevaro smiled and said thanks to everyone.

Kore slumped at the empty table organizing Deevaro's gifts. He felt someone wrap their arms around from behind him. "Guess who?" The voice was in Basitin so Kore responded in Basitin "Well you sound too young to be Nana, and Minnow is sitting with Mathew, so you must be Edge." A light giggling followed "You're in a good mood Kore, you don't crack jokes too often." Kore looked up at Violet who was standing above him "Birthdays make me happy." Violet sat next to him "Yeah your monotone voive is full of enthusiasm. Speaking of Birthdays, shouldn't yours be coming up soon?" Kore smiled and stopped fiddling with the gifts "My birthday was two months ago when we were off the Iles." Violet's ears drooped "I am so sorry I forgot." Kore smiled and began shining one of Deevaro's daggers "Please. If I wanted a celebration I would have asked for one, besides we weren't together then. It was not your responsibility to remember." Violet smiled "So what your nine, ten now?" Kore nodded in response "Ten." Violet sat back in her chair "Well Private I turn twenty three in seven months, so you can treat me out then." Kore laughed slightly and began shining the other dagger "Oh that sounds fantastic." Kore used a heavy dosage of sarcasm in his voice. Violet's voice suddenly turned serious "What do you want with Deevaro? He tried to kill Mathew why did you spare him?" Kore looked over at the new four year old Wolf "Remember when I first came to the Iles?" Violet nodded "You were two or three, why?" Kore sighed and faced her "My father didn't find me wandering the wilds; I was a slave to a wolf soldier, who had brought me along on his soldier missions. They used me as cannon fodder or when they got drunk they used me for target practice. They made me good at surviving. Then one day we went up against a Basitin patrol and I was lucky enough to duck off to the side. I hid in the bushes for a couple minutes until everything went silent. Then all I remember is a large gentle hand pulling me out of the brush. I remember him throwing a coat over me and asking me questions. Next thing I know we were on a ship for the longest time. And I arrived here." Violet was red faced "So you're doing this for what then?" Kore chuckled "I'm doing this because if my father had killed me on sight, like I would've done to Deevaro, how would we find out how much we were truly worth?" Violet hugged Kore "If he means that much you, I'll give him a shot." Kore sighed "Thanks."

Ch.34

Kore waited patiently in line at his barracks. It was check in day for soldiers of the 1st platoon. Another soldier checked out of line, allowing the line to advance. Kore's leg felt stiff, he had done a lot of walking the past Day since the party and the wounds in his leg were starting to pay for it. Kore reached the front of the line where Colonel Rowing sat with quill and ink. "Private Kore reporting in." Rowing frowned "Ah Kore, I was wondering if you were going to be able to drag yourself in with those nasty lashes. What's with the cane? Surely you're not so soft to need a cane after a few mere whips?" Kore shook his head "No sir, just having issues, am I good to go sir?" Rowing spat and waved him off. Kore took a step away but Rowing stopped him "Kore." Kore faced him again. "If you see Violet make sure and tell her that I want to speak with her." Kore saluted and left. Kore walked out the door and down the Stairs where Violet resided. Violet smiled and walked alongside him "How did it go?" Kore shrugged "I think he's getting fonder of me." Violet giggled "Well that's too bad." Kore stopped "He said that he wants to see you." Violet scowled "Why?" Kore shrugged. "Wait here Kore."

Violet marched back to the barracks and through the iron door. Violet walked past the line up to Rowing's desk "What is it?" Rowing smiled and stood "Ah Violet, I wanted a quick word in private." Rowing waved over a guard to his post and lead Violet to the back of the barracks which was mostly empty. "Violet, it is good to see you again." Violet raised her hand "Save it, what do you want?" Rowing sighed "I wanted to say sorry through a gesture of good will." Violet frowned "How so?" Rowing grabbed her hand "I was thinking dinner." Violet scoffed and ripped her arm away "What do you take me for?!" Rowing leaned in "A beautiful woman." Rowing shot forward and kissed her. Violet brought up her fist and punched Rowing in his jaw. Rowing buckled in surprise "Damn you! We are supposed to marry per your fathers command!" Violet wiped her mouth and spit "Don't you touch me!" Rowing laughed "Oh don't you tell me you're in love with that filthy Keidran now!" "So what if I am! He's treated me better than you ever thought you have." Rowing stood "He has no emotions, he is a shell, he might as well have a bag of rocks in his head." Violet growled "He may have little emotion but superiors like you made him like that. You made it so he couldn't think for himself, or feel joy or love. But he is changing and you cannot stop that. Besides I would rather marry a rock than you." Rowing gleamed angrily "We will marry. I command it!" Violet for once in her life would not give in to her instinct to follow orders. Her path was her own "No." Rowing gawked as she stormed away and out of the barracks.

Kore sat solemnly on a bench leaning on to his cane. Two small boys were watching him from his side curiously. One boy grabbed his tail and pulled on it. Kore felt a small twinge of pain but he sat still as could be. The other boy threw a rock at Kore's helmet, the first one missed but the seconded one made a loud ting as it hit and it fell to the ground. The first boy dropped his tail and whispered to the other one "Is he dead?" The second one giggled "He's an old statue silly, that's why he has white fur, he's a really old statue." The first boy was unconvinced "Prove it, take his sword" Kore glanced over at them and they jumped back and off the bench in surprise "I am not dead nor am I a statue. But I would prefer to keep my sword." He didn't have time to see their reactions as Violet barged through the door of the barracks. Violet approached Kore and grabbed his arm "We need to go." Kore followed her without question to the Inn.

Mathew wrapped his fists and Kissed Minnow on the cheek "I'm going to go train; lord knows I need the exercise." Minnow smiled and went back to sleep. Mathew left the room and to his surprise saw Violet holding Kore by his arm dragging him down the hallway. "Hey Kore why don't you go grab Deevaro and head to the training yard with me?" Kore stopped and Violet was left trying to pull him. "I don't know, it sounds great but we don't need attention being drawn to the kid. His group killed two guards when they attacked you." Mathew smiled "I'm sure they're over it by now, it's been over a month. Come on that kid need to learn to fight properly." Kore conceded "Fine wait for me by the door." With that Kore disappeared into his room by Violet. A few minutes later Kore emerged with Deevaro who seemed overexcited. The walk to the training yard was quick. Kore raised his arms "First step, hit me." Deevaro frowned "Why?" Kore shook his head "A soldier doesn't ask a question he's does as he's told. Hit me." Deevaro looked up at Kore "I don't want to hit you." Mathew stepped forward "It's easy." Mathew punched Kore in his lower jaw with some power behind it. Kore fell down in surprise. Deevaro laughed lightly "Okay my turn Kore." Kore stood back up and pushed Mathew away in frustration "Okay now that this piece of crap has demonstrated, give it a shot." Deevaro halfheartedly swung at Kore's raised arm. Kore frowned "Good, step two don't swing like a girl." Deevaro growled as he wound up and punched as hard as he could. Kore shook his arm and readied himself "Again." Mathew patted Kore's back "Don't you think you should train too?" Kore laughed "You kidding me? I'm learning to take a punch." Mathew frowned and nodded towards the distance. Kore followed his gaze to see Rowing watching them.

Mathew's fists felt red and sore on the way back to the inn. They had spent a couple solid hours training at the yard. Mathew held the door for Kore and Deevaro as they walked in to the inn. They felt hot and sweaty, terrible for a sunny day. A soldier stood next to the stairs in the inn, as he saw Mathew he started forward. Mathew felt nervous as the guard approach but stood his ground with Kore and Deevaro next to him. The guard stopped in front of him "Mathew Forager?" Mathew nodded. "I have a warrant for your arrest from the humans, I going to ask you to come with me." Mathew stepped backwards in surprise "For what?" The guard grabbed Mathew and pressed him against the wall "Murder, assault, evasion of police and so on. "We are deporting you and the Vixen first light tomorrow." The guard tied his wrists as Kore stepped forward "There must be some mistake." The guard looked over at Kore "I'm sorry Kore but if you try and stop me I'll be forced to take you in for treason, Colonels orders. I am sorry." The guard pulled his sword and guided Mathew through the doorway "I am sorry, I hope you forgive me. I reviewed the case and I know you were set up. I would help if I could but my family would suffer." They began walking down the road leading to the barracks "Don't worry about it soldier you're doing your job." They were silent the rest of the seemingly long walk.

The guard unlocked the door and Minnow rushed out and hugged Mathew "What are they doing?" Mathew walked into the cell and with a loud clunk, it locked behind him. "The wolves set us up again, we've been found guilty of the murder of the slave caravan. We're being deported tomorrow." Minnow sighed "At least were together." Swearing in Basitin came from farther down the hall. It continued until the door flew open and Terron pushed in holding Josh. Mathew didn't know much Basitin but he was pretty sure he heard Terron call the guard a manfucker, which wouldn't be so bad if the guard was a woman.

Kore walked into his room and began donning his armor. Violet walked in after him "What are you doing?" Kore tied his chest piece tight "Doing what I was trained to do, Wage war." Violet ripped away one of his gauntlets "No! They'll kill you!" Kore continued but slower "I don't care they need me." Violet looked at Deevaro who was sitting in a far off corner "See how crazy he is Deevaro?!" Deevaro looked down and continued eating his lunch. Kore put on his helmet and turned to the doorway "Please move Sargent." Violet hugged him "Stop! What would you do? Say you go kill a couple guards, free them, and then what?" Kore backed away distressed "You know what humans do to murderers. I can't let that happen." Violet stepped towards him "Think of me. Think of Deevaro. If you die what would happen to me, to him? We need to be smart, plan, and think. We'll help them Kore, just not now." "Kore shook his head "I and Dee will. You will stay." Violet smirked "Fuck that I'm going." "You know what happens, no coming back. I am prepared for that and I hope Nana is too. But you can stay; retain your honor and dignity." Kore shuddered but continued "You can stay, meet someone else, and become something more, someone more." Then there was a pause.

Kore hugged his Nana "I may not see you again." Nana began sobbing, hard. They hugged for what seemed an eternity. To them blood did not matter, they were family. "Leave a message for pop, tell him I did what he always told me to do. He'll understand." Nana kissed his forehead like she would do when he was a Kitten. "I love you Kore." Kore smiled "Thanks Nana."

Ch.35

The ship was cramped and hot in the summer sun. Mathew had been set in shackles next to Minnow and Terron. Even Josh had been tied next to Terron. "Well guys this is it." Mathew looked over at his blind friend "What is it Terron? You haven't shut up these past two hours." Terron laughed "Because it's so goddamned boring! If I wasn't talking we'd all be insane from the silence." Terron was right the crew was only a couple Basitin fishing men and they were all but silent. "Well continuing with what you said, what's the end?" Terron grimaced "Were going to die Mat. Even my boy will die. Because of those damned wolves. They have us cornered. We have no last tricks; no more islands to run too, not a friend to turn too, even Edge would be hopeless. Even Edge. I wanted a future with Josh. I wanted grandkids, someone to carry Katlyn on through memory. You wanted a quiet life with Minnow, not to be hanged with her. Were done, kaput, finished. I wish it were different, you know I do, but give me one plan, one idea that gives us the smallest chance of escape and I am with you. By God I am with you." Mathew felt stumped, he had thought of escape attempts but all were flawed. They were going to die.

2 Hours earlier

Kore watched from the nearby rooftop as Mathew, Minnow, Terron, and Josh were loaded onto the fishing barge. The moon was high and so were the stakes, if they were caught, the post wasn't the only thing they would have to worry about. "We should move soon, they're close to leaving." Violet responded from behind him "Plan?" Kore jumped from the rooftop to the ground followed by Violet and Dee. Violet punched him lightly on the shoulder "I hate it when you do that." Kore ignored it, now was not the time. "We need to infiltrate the Barrels their loading onto the ship. Once were on board we wait until my signal, okay?" Violet and Deevaro grunted in agreement. Kore pulled his mask over his face; his white fur would stick out in the moonlight, so he intended to show as little as possible. Even Deevaro had tucked away his white robes into his pack for the black and sleeker attire. Kore darted over to the next building and ducked into cover, covering a large chunk of ground. Kore was intent to learn how often the fisher men looked around or how much the guard bothered to look. Kore shot up his fist and Violet then Deevaro was next to him in a Matter of seconds. Kore picked up a good size rock and kissed it's frozen outside for luck. Kore took aim and threw it about thirty feet from the remaining barrels that they were loading onto the ship. The workers stopped what they were doing once they heard the sound. Kore breathed a sigh of disappointment as they shrugged it off and continued working. Kore leaned down and threw another rock. This time they took the bait and left their post. Kore ran as hard as he could toward the barrels. Kore reached the first one and pried the lid open. It was full of fish; he dumped the contents into the harbor and stabbed a thumb sized hole into the lid. Violet did the same and dumped the contents then put a hole into the lid. Kore lifted Deevaro into his barrel and Violet into hers. Kore gave Deevaro a hug and put a pack in with him then shoved the lid into place. Kore moved over to Violet and gave her a kiss. She smiled and crouched into the barrel as Kore shoved the lid back on. Kore began to pry off another lid but the footsteps of the returning workers stopped him.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Terron kept hitting the back of his head on the ship's hull. Mathew broke "God damn it Terron! So help me if I wasn't tied, I would break your neck. Can we just have five minutes of silence, please?" Terron stopped his wrapped eyes wet from tears. Mathew began to think aloud to himself, just loud enough for him to hear it _"Dying. Were all slowly dying aren't we? Some quicker than others I suppose. I guess when they tie that noose around my neck I catch a whiff of death. I guess even a whiff is enough to do a man in. I wonder what dying is like though. Is it like Edge said, just like sleeping forever? Or maybe a completely different experience altogether. Whatever it is, as long as I'm with Minnow I'll welcome anything that comes." _ Bump. Bump. Bump. "God damn it Terron!" A low snickering came from by the barrels "What the? Who's over there?" Mathew was greeted by silence. "_Must be my imagination." _Mathew looked over at the sleeping Minnow _"Barely two hours on ship and she's already out._

Kore gasped for air as he resurfaced from the ocean. After the guards came back he hightailed it for the water, Kore hated the water. Kore growled as the last of the barrels were loaded and the ship untied from port. Was he too late? Kore looked around desperate for a way to get on board. His eyes rested on a carelessly tossed rope dangling in the water which was tied to the back of the ship. This was going to suck. But he had no choice; the ship had already begun to move.

Mathew sighed, he hated the suspense of this waiting, and they were only two and a half hours into their three week trip. Mathew could see through the little porthole that the sun had begun to rise and light was becoming brighter. A light tapping sounded above Mathew's head, like someone was cutting across the deck. "Odd, I could have sworn the crew was asleep by now?" The door to the staircase that led to the prisoner hold squeaked open and squeaked shut. "If you brought food, were not hungry, so scram!" Kore jumped to the bottom step, he was all but naked, wide eyed, and sopping wet "Shut it you loudmouth! You trying to get me caught!" Kore's voice was barely above a whisper but it was very serious. "Kore, is that you?" Kore ran up to Mathews chains and began to unlock them "I have black and white fur, aboard a Basitin ship, and I know your name, I must be like so many other people you know." Mathew laughed as his wrists came free of the chains. Kore helped Mathew to his feet and handed them the keys "Unchain them." Kore walked over to the barrels and banged his hand on the lid. The barrel that Kore hit and the one next to it popped open to reveal Deevaro and Violet. "It's about time Kore! I couldn't take another minute of that." Kore lifted Violet out of the barrel and hoisted Deevaro out of his. Mathew shook Minnow awake "What is it Mat?" Mathew unlocked her "Some good friends came for us." Minnow rested her eyes on Kore, Violet, and Deevaro. Minnow smiled and jumped out to hug them "Thank you so much!" Kore slapped his hand over her mouth "We need to be quiet." Minnow nodded. Violet looked around at the rest of the barrels to see none of them were open except for hers and Deevaro's "Hey Kore, didn't you have a barrel, why are you sopping wet, and where's your clothes?" Kore looked down at himself "Well I was kind of dragged by the ship for two hours." Violet gawked "Why two hours, and what happened to your robes?" "Well there was the Capitan who sat at the back of the boat for two hours smoking his damn pipe, and when he finally left I took off my robes because they were making it awkward for me to climb. I was able to swipe some keys and here I am." Mathew unlocked Terron and Josh who stood to join them. Terron smiled his appreciation. Kore reached inside Deevaro's barrel and pulled out the bag he had put in. Kore undid the knots to reveal their weapons, at least some of them. Kore handed Mathew and Violet short swords, Minnow a miniature crossbow, Josh a dagger, Terron his short staff which had barely fit, Deevaro his Robes and decorated daggers, and himself a buckler shield and knife. Even Josh was given a shiv. "Sorry for the small weapons but this is all we could afford to carry without being noticed. I and Violet were forced to leave our armor behind as well." Mathew sighed "Well what's the plan Kore? We can't exactly kill the crew and dump the body's, that's too cruel." Kore sighed "Well there goes plan A."

Two weeks later

Mathew jumped ashore followed by the others. Kore waved off the Capitan and they marched off into the woods. Mathew stretched his back and looked over at Kore "Good thing you knew the Capitan." Kore shook his head "More so my Father but yeah." Mathew sat on the ground and lay on his back. Minnow sat next to him "What are you doing?" Mathew smiled "I figured we could relax tonight. No running, no killing, no dead friends, just relaxing." So they did, they sat, told jokes, sang songs, mourned over long gone friends. Night was soon upon them, so after building a fire drinks were held. Kore reached into his small pack and pulled out a full bottle of ale "We never did have one last drink to Edge; he of all people would want that. One last bottle to our good friend." Mathew nodded in appreciation "How cheap is it?" Kore smiled "The cheapest there was." Kore uncorked the bottle and took a swallow then passed it down the line to Violet. They drank in silence, savoring the awful drink. There was an unspoken feeling about them, they knew they were being watched over by an abnormally large white Arctic Wolf Keidran. He smiled at the rejoicing of his friends, that they got along so well without him and that he was not burdening them. As fast as he appeared he left, there was fire wood to be collected.

Kore and Mathew were the last ones awake sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Both were staring at each other, they knew the talk that came next would be a difficult one. Kore took a last swig from the bottle and recoiled from the taste "Me and Violet will be fine, so will Dee. I'll find somewhere to live under the eyes of society. We both know splitting up is best to remain undetected for now." Mathew smiled "Yeah I know, as does Terron. I'm taking Minnow to buy some land to farm. Maybe even start a family. Where is Terron going?" Kore picked a twig from Deevaro's hair "He told me about taking Josh to some nearby city where he possibly won't be recognized as your accomplice." Mathew nodded "Hey Kore how crazy would I be if I proposed to Minnow tomorrow?" "You're proposing tomorrow?" Mathew nodded "Before we split up." Kore shrugged "She's a fine girl. You won't go wrong with her. I think it's odd of all people a Fox Keidran and a human would fall in love but that's just me." Mathew looked down at Minnow who was rested on his lap and began stroking her long brown hair. He looked down at her exquisite features, he felt overcome by her beauty. Mathew looked back up at Kore "What about you and Violet? When are you going to ask her?" Kore sighed "I'm about as spineless as a chicken when it comes to women. I may charge headfirst into battle with full confidence, but I freeze in terror when she comes near me. Enough about me though congratulations on your might be wedding." Mathew grinned "What are you going to go? Two Keidran and a Basitin aren't exactly normal." Kore frowned and threw another log on the fire "Were strong, we'll figure something out." Mathew threw two blankets at Kore and wrapped Minnow in the third "I've got watch, get some sleep." Kore nodded his thanks and covered Deevaro with one blanket and then lay next to Violet sharing the second one with her. Mathew rested Minnows head on his jacket and then jumped off into a nearby tree and climbed up high. Mathew loved being this high up, the view this time of night was gorgeous.

Morning came around faster than expected; Mathew had been up all night trying to imagine looking her in the eyes and saying "Will you marry me? Minnow, will you marry me? Please marry me?" Nothing sounded right to him. Mathew sighed, all he wanted was one last memorable sendoff too all of his friends. But every second he thought of it the harder it seemed. Proposing to someone that you shouldn't be able to stand next to , how would you do it? Mathew heard someone behind him. Mathew turned and smiled when he saw Minnow dangling from a branch all the while smiling at him. Minnow reached out an arm "Give me a hand." Mathew grabbed her arm and hoisted her to his branch. Minnow was no longer wearing her strict wrappings and was reduced to a plain shirt. Minnow leaned back into Mathew "What are you doing up here stranger?" Mathew let out a light chuckle and responded "Just a precaution for those damn wolves." Minnow wrapped her tail around Mathew's leg. It felt funny to Mathew but he didn't say anything about it. Mathew cringed in anticipation "Minnow, how long have we known each other?" Minnow sighed in concentration "I think a little over five months. Why?" "Do you love me Minnow?" Minnow laughed "Of course I do." Mathew shifted slightly "Why do you love me?" There was a long pause that followed before Minnow spun around to face Mathew "What do you mean why?" Mathew blushed slightly "I mean, what possible reason made you stay with me? Out of all the chances you could have run, but you stayed with me. I have little to offer someone like you, very little. Yet you stay, refusing to leave my side. Why?" Minnow leaned forward and hugged Mathew "I love you Mat; I find you to be rude at times, headstrong and dumb other times. But you never left me, even when your society frowned on you for it you took it head on and remained with me. You have never insulted me, hurt me, or treated me wrong. Even on the day we first met you took a punch for me even when I had just broken your arm. You took a beating to keep me out of the carriage filled with those awful slaves. Why do I love you? I love you because of you, no one human or Keidran has ever made me feel the way I feel about you. You're always patient with me, loving, caring, protective, and rather charming. This is why I do and always will love you." Mathew grabbed Minnow by the shoulders and sat her up. The sun caught on her orange fur giving her a majestic appearance "Minnow would you of all people Marry me?" Minnow gasped in surprise. She sat there staring at him for the longest time. "A-are you sure? I'm a Fox Keidran and you're a human, how would we work?" Mathew held her hands "I have been with you for the past couple months, I am well aware of what you are and what I am. But as long as you don't care, neither do I." Minnow smiled "Yes, I will marry you."

Ch.36

The Celebration was short but happy and in the company of friends. Mathew kissed Minnow signifying their new eternal bond, even if it was done the human way. Kore was right; Terron was heading for the city Jaktor to raise Josh in a "proper" manner. Mathew was heading to the outskirts of Maslim to start a farm and start anew. Kore and Violet didn't know where they were going; all Kore said was "North". Terron for the first time since Mathew had known him; he removed his wrappings around his eyes. Mathew had expected burnt flesh surrounding empty sockets, but instead there were the ocean blue eyes that also belonged to Josh. They said their goodbyes, they were dear friends and they were forced to leave each other for their well-being. First to leave was Terron "I'll miss you all, you have done me no wrong and gave me my boy back. I will always be in your debt." Minnow stepped forward and hugged Terron "Thank you for all _you _did Terron, you saved us on so many occasions. Mathew would have died if it had not been for you." "Kore would be dead as well, from all those crossbow shots if had not been for you." Violet added in from behind. Terron released Minnow and shook Mathews hand and then Kore's "I'll see you in three years today, at Mathews, drinks are on me." Next to leave shortly after was Kore, Violet, and Deevaro. Mathew hugged Kore "You saved me and my wife from that ship, my thanks." Kore nodded and stepped back "You have done more than enough for me and Violet. In fact I have something for you." Kore tossed Mathew a hefty coin pouch "Consider it a gift on your marriage for that farm of yours." Mathew laughed "It'll be put to good use. Where did you get all this money?" Kore sighed tapped his cane rapidly in embarrassment "Violet broke into Rowing's estate before we left and she helped herself to his stash. We gave some to Terron as well, snuck it into his pack." Mathew laughed and stuffed the pouch into his back pack "I'll put it to good use thanks." Mathew extended his hand and brought Kore within a whispering distance "A last word Edge; Violet's a keeper." Kore pulled back and chuckled "That old white jerk." Kore smiled at Minnow "We will be off." Violet nodded in agreement.

Minnow sat on the ground and sighed as Kore's white fur disappeared into the tree line "Its just us now. How will we get along without them?" Mathew kneeled next to her "We'll be okay. So will they." Minnow nodded and sniffled "We've come so far Mathew, me and you. I'm getting married, yet we know very little of each other outside this five month journey. I don't even know how old you are, or very much of your outside life." Mathew laughed and Minnow looked at him in bewilderment "What are you laughing at I'm serious!" Mathew wiped his eye and smiled "I have no life outside this, Erik was my only family and he's dead. And as for my age I'm twenty seven." Mathew smiled at his happy tone "Well I'm Ten." Mathew smiled "Did you not want to marry me, because it sounds like you weren't ready for that." Minnow looked up in surprise "No! I married you because I love with all my heart, but it just we know so little and-" Mathew held a finger to her lips "That's good enough for me." Minnow kissed his cheek "I am sorry about Erik though." "What about your family? Should we go see them?" Mathew asked hesitantly. Minnow shook her head "I've no family to speak of, except for my mother who is long dead" Mathew stood her up and brushed her fur of any dirt or leaves "Well you know who would get a good laugh of this mess? Edge." Mathew Held Minnow's hand began walking east towards Maslim. With his wife at his side he would not go wrong.


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue

Mathew sat down as his old and weary bones creaked with pain. "Stay there Great grandfather, I'll get your drink for you." Mathew could tell it was his eldest great grandson by the sound of his voice. Mathew smiled his appreciation "Thank you Edward." His family had gathered around him to hear him retell his story of how he met their Grandmother. Mathew knew had had 27 descendants, not by blood but by heart. He and Minnow bought a very young Keidran slave who had lost his family to a Templar attack. Minnow had desperately wanted a family so after months of saving Mathew surprised her with the newborn. They had raised him and cherished him as any parents would; Mathew named him Erik after his father. When Erik reached of age he married and had children. He stayed on the farm and slowly but surely they gained more and more land until Mathew had owned the biggest farm of the city. Mathew could feel the youngest of their large family Mike and Mika tug at his pant legs "What happened next Grandfather?" "Yes what happened?" Mathew could hear their mother, Falisha scold them "Pay your respects." Falisha was very young to be a mother, only nine, but she took crap from no one. Mathew hated being blind with age. To no longer see his dear family. Mathew smiled "The children are fine. They a filled with curiosity, just like their father." Greg was only ten and was a very shy lad but he was very loving and caring "Thank you grandfather." Mathew nodded towards him. "What ever happened to my grandfather and grandmother?" Mathew could tell it was one of Kore's descendants a young woman named Violet after Kore's wife. Kore's descendants also lived on the farm, his family numbered 13 total. Terron also brought a Josh and young lass who Josh had fallen for, his descendants numbered only 7 however but they lived on the farm as well. Mathew sighed a painful sigh "Well they came back and with Triplets none the less! We welcomed them with open arms and we were made whole when Terron had arrived bringing Josh and his future bride. We drank and sang and we promised to be with each other until the day we died." Mathew wiped a tear away from his face. No one of the 40 people did dare say a word, they wanted to hear every syllable. Mathew started again "Sadly forever was so short. Kore died eight years after we reunited; he was killed by a snake bite. That tough sonuvabitch, pardon ma language, could've taken a club to the head and kept on going. But a measly poisonous snake did him in. Kore said I love you only five times in his life, and that was on his deathbed. Once to Violet, once to Dee, and Once to each of his triplets. Violet mourned and decided to go on a killing spree at Bishops palace, she wanted to go with Kore and take a few of those wolves with her. Kore's precious Deevaro was shot dead by a couple of racists on an evening stroll." One of Deevaro's grandchildren spoke from the back "Did you get those who shot him?" Mathew smiled and took a breath from his pipe "I strung them up by the old apple tree near the creek, I couldn't call myself a friend of Kore if I let that go. Terron got the flu and passed away not twenty years ago, Josh died from a horse accident not long after." Mathew remained silent after that until another granddaughter of his bravely spoke up "What happened to Grandmother?" Mathew looked at the 40 people sitting around his rocker staring at him with wide eyes. Mathew brought a handkerchief to his wet eyes "My Minnow. My sweet darling wife. She died in my arms, we were out for an evening stroll one day and she collapsed. I picked her up and tried to revive her but she stopped breathing. My Darling wife was 24 when she passed on. She was the oldest Keidran that I had ever known, I take pride in knowing that she fought death to give me another couple years with her. I was 41 when she left, I have lived 40 years without seeing her, touching her face, telling her I love her. I loved her so. I hope Edge is taking care of her right now."

Mathew awoke in his rocker as he felt a sharp object pressed against his throat "Who is this?" A young voice whispered back "I am Jynx." Mathew smiled and whispered back "You are here to kill me, yes?" A light sniffle was the only response. Mathew chuckled and whispered "But you don't want to?" The pressure on his throat loosened "No I don't but I must." Mathew grinned "Why must you kill me?" The bo Y dropped to his knees "My father, and his father before him, and his father before him spent their lives tracking you down. I am the last one, I must fufill the contract that was left behind all those years ago." Mathew sighed "You do this for honor?" "Yes." "For your legacy?" The boy sniffled "Yes." "Then one last request for an oold man?" The boy began gasping, he had never killed a day in his life. "Yes what is it?" "Let me say goodbye to my family." The boy began crying "They'll kill me." Mathew waved his hand to dismiss the notion of the boy dying "I will tell them not to." The boy sniffled promise "Promise?" Mathew nodded "Yes."

His family was crying, they were broken at the news that Mathew had accepted death. Edward kneeled at Mathews feet "Why Grandfather, why?! Please don't!" Mathew patted Edwards head "I want to be with my wife, I love you all so much but I can't spend one more moment without her, I need her." The family had gathered around Mathew, all were sad and most were crying. Mathew felt a tear run down his face "I wake up every day lonely in my bed; I want to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. I want to have a drink with Edge, I want to have an argument with Terron, to say hello to Josh. I want to have a laugh with Kore, to hug Stacy, play a game with Deevaro. I want them and I know that they want me too." . Mathew smiled "You must lead this family Edward." Mathew spoke to everyone "Don't ever split up." "Yes Grandfather." Everyone, even those who were not Mathew's descendants said in unison. "This boy is not to be harmed after the deed is done." "Yes Grandfather." They said again. Mathew nodded "Take the children out." …. "I love you all." Mathew tapped the wolf "Now." Mathew felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life course through his skull and then it stopped.

Mathew awoke in a foggy marsh. It was dark and he was scared. Then he noticed he felt no pain in his legs. Mathew touched his face only to finds soft young skin, He could see once more! Mathew began laughing in happiness. Then a light in the far distance caught his eye. Mathew began walking. The he began jogging, then he started to run letting his young body take hold. Then he slowed, the fire was near and he could hear laughing and the low singing of a Keidran. Then all the voices joined in, the song was sung slow but passionately "*Mathew oh Mathew come here soon, Mathew oh Mathew be with us by early noon, Why are not here oh Mathew? We have waited so long, Mathew oh Mathew be here so soon.*" Mathew stepped through the underbrush to see his friends. All looked young and youthful, Edge, Terron, Josh and his wife, Kore, Violet, Deevaro and his wife, a woman who sat next to Terron, and finally his beautiful Minnow. They stared at him in bewilderment. Mathew smiled "Hi, my names Mathew." Next thing Mathew knew Minnow was on top of him kissing his face "I love you so much Mathew! I am so sorry for leaving! Please forgive me! I love you so much; I could hardly live without you!"

Minnow was pried from him and they sat around the fire passing around drinks and then Edge spoke "Mathew, welcome to our slice of heaven, to greet you I invented a game where we all say something about you, I'll start. Mathew I missed our drinks together." They all took a drink. Terron spoke next "Mathew I missed the way you selflessly led us." They all took a drink. Kore spoke "I missed our care free lives with you." They all took a drink. Violet spoke next "I thank you Mathew for my husband, and I loved the way you kept us together." They all took a drink Deevaro and Joh both stood and spoke in unison "We missed the way you kept our dads from being assholes!" They all laughed and took a drink. Finally Minnow held a glass out "Mathew, my sweet, I missed the way you kissed me." Mathew leaned forward and kissed her "Like that?"

Terron smiled "Mathew this is my Katlyn." Mathew smiled and shook her hand over the fire "It is my honor to meet you Katlyn." Katlyn nodded "Thank you for getting our boy back."

They all hugged and danced and drank. Then when they slept Mathew made love with Minnow under the night sky, like when they were young and alive. Mathew hugged Minnow and slept with her "I love you." The next morning over the fire Edge held his glass and proposed a toast "To The Unlikeliest of Friends." They all raised their mugs and shouted in happiness "To The Unlikeliest of Friends!"


End file.
